Silver Bells
by GCatsPjs
Summary: My submission for the 2019 Bonesology Christmas Fic Challenge. This story takes place post season 5…. And season 6 doesn't exist… Meaning our heroes DID go their separate ways, but were not called back early, at least not the way the show called them back, so I give you… Christmas…
1. Silver Bells

Okay folks… This story takes place post season 5…. And season 6 doesn't exist… Meaning our heroes DID go their separate ways, but were not called back early, at least not the way the show called them back, so I give you… Christmas…

* * *

Silver Bells-

_Silver Bells, Silver Bells  
It's Christmas time in the city_

**December 20th-**

The snow was falling in large fluffy flakes, covering the parts of the streets and sidewalks and awnings of the stores with a soft, fluffy, cold reminder of the upcoming holidays. It was a stark difference from the jungle that Temperance had spent the past seven months in, and while the cold air prickled the exposed skin of her face, she was pleased to be spending Christmas at home instead of in a damp hole in the ground in the Maluku Islands during monsoon season.

It had been Temperance's intent when she left for Maluku to spend Christmas among the other workers, anthropologists, and residents of the islands. However, as the holiday season approached, she was reminded through a letter from a certain little boy that winter was arriving, and with winter brought snow and Christmas trees, and gifts, and Santa. He also reminded her that his father wasn't going to be around for Christmas, and that sent a sharp pang of guilt and sadness through her heart for the little boy. His letter was somewhat short, but hopeful, and the more times she read his neatly scribbled words, the stronger her longing to come home became.

_Dear Bones,_

_I was super excited to get your last letter, thanks for writing back. Maluku sounds like a cool place. I want to go there some day to see some of the neat birds you mentioned in your letter. I looked up online about Maluku, and it says that they can have monsoons in the winter time. Maybe you can avoid it and come home for Christmas, just to be safe. Dad isn't going to be around this year and it's going to be weird not seeing him. I talked to him on a video phone last week, but it's not the same. I miss him a lot. I miss you too. Mom and me are going to put up the Christmas tree next week. Mom asked me what I wanted for Christmas, and I told her that I wished Dad was back so I could give him a hug. She said it would be awfully hard to fit Dad in Santa's sack! That made me laugh! Well, I should go and finish up my homework. Be careful in the monsoons, and write back soon!_

_Your friend, Parker Booth_

She smiled tenderly thinking of the letter, and how it was neatly tucked away in her suitcase at her apartment along with several of his other letters. She smiled at the thought of how excited he would be to see her at his doorstep with the thoughtful gifts she was planning to get him, and perhaps even a hug would be in order. It wouldn't be his father's arms around him, but it would be from someone who did indeed care for him deeply, and would walk to the ends of the earth to ensure his protection. She smiled as she thought of the phone call to Rebecca, inquiring about Parker and whether they'd be available for her to drop off a few gifts. While the other woman seemed a little unsure at first, Temperance explained about the letter, and her concern over Parker's happiness over the Christmas holiday without Booth around. She asked that her arrival be a surprise, and Rebecca agreed, telling her that they would be home the afternoon of Christmas eve if she wanted to bring the gifts over then, to which Temperance agreed to.

Temperance walked down the sidewalk slowly, her eyes perusing the different shops, focusing on several small toy stores that she was sure would have exactly the types of gifts she was looking for. She entered the store, walking along the short aisle as a store employee asked if she needed help. With a polite smile she shook her head, indicating that she was simply browsing. She focused her attention on several items in a particular aisle, scanning her eyes over the different options that she could choose from. She found herself a bit perturbed over the selection, not that they weren't good choices, she just simply couldn't decide which science kit to pick out. Without another thought, she pulled four different kits from the shelf, and moved quickly toward the checkout counter.

She had just gotten to the counter when her attention was captured by something that made her smile slightly. The display just to her right was filled with small plastic animals, and of course one was a small pink pig. She found herself sighing a bit, thinking of the way he had held that tiny pig figurine in his hand, presenting it to her with such humor and pride, with that ridiculous grin on his face showing how proud of himself he was. He had admitted in later days that he had wanted to get her a real pig as a pet, and while the thought was quite noble, she thanked him for going the practical route. She stood at the display for a moment, an armful of science kits, and her hand moving over the little figurine in her hand.

She placed it down and picked up another figurine, one of a lion. It was a worthy representation of the animal, beautiful mane, large teeth, posed as if it were letting out a great roar. It made her think of Booth. He too was a strong male, poised to protect his property, family, and with almost a giggle she thought 'food'. She smiled sadly at the figurine as she pondered his lion heart. Proud, valiant and strong. She thought of him being off in a country without his family, without his friends, alone even surrounded by other soldiers. She sighed as she saw that playful boyish look, the one that for a split second made her forget why she was so upset. Without another thought, she turned with the little figurine and carried it, and her other gifts to the counter to pay.

She walked from the toy store, a large bag in her hand, happy to have a good start to her Christmas shopping. There were several other shops that she was hoping to make it to. So with a spring in her step, and a quick tug on the scarf around her neck, Temperance made her way down the sidewalk, completely unaware that she was being followed very closely.


	2. Ring-A-Ling

**December 20****th****\- 12:00pm**

_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas Day_

Temperance walked slowly through the different travel books and maps in the bookshop, her eyes focusing on titles that were less academic than something she would read, and more along the lines that a nine-year old might find exciting and interesting. She found a small book on Indonesia, and it reminded her of a few items at the Jeffersonian gift shop that Parker might be interested in. She pulled the book from the shelf and tucked it in her hand, gathering her several bags, the volume of which had multiplied quite a bit since her foray into the toy store. Having found a book she was looking for, she then focused her attention on some other books that she was interested in, considering a small gift for herself, perhaps for the plane ride back to the Maluku Islands, or as she sat in her apartment that evening.

As she walked the aisles of books, she had a sudden intense uneasy feeling. She couldn't quite place it, and she wondered if all of the shopping that she had been doing was wearing her down a little. She placed her bags on the floor in front of her and pulled a book from the shelf, trying to shrug off the odd feeling. She thumbed through the pages of the book, attempting to focus on the words, with no avail. She looked up, turning her head to each end of the aisle, wondering if someone was watching her, causing this uneasy feeling, but there was no indication of anyone nearby. She closed the book in her hand and tucked it beside the first book, wondering if possibly a little lunch would quell the nervous feeling that she suddenly had.

She picked up her bags and moved toward the front of the bookshop, keeping her focus on those around her, wondering why she suddenly felt so uncomfortable. She wondered if someone had recognized her from one of her books. She was, after all, a popular author. It was very possible. What bothered though, was that it could also be someone who knew her from her other job, from her job with Booth, the job that put her inches from killers and abusers and the worst kind of criminals that existed. It was that possibility that sent her simpler nervousness into all out anxiety, with a pit in her stomach and a bit of hair on her neck stand on end. She quickly paid for her books, tucked them into her other bags and made her way out onto the street.

The cold blast of winter air was enough to send her back into reality, and with her armful of bags, she made her way swiftly toward her car. She still had the nagging feeling that she was being watched, looking around as she went. She passed many people on the streets, some alone, some in groups, and none seemed to give her a second look. She listened carefully for feet behind her, and focused her peripheral vision on her surroundings. She picked up her pace and unlocked the car as she approached her, listening to the sound of other shoppers, cars driving and the nagging ring of the Salvation Army bell ringer that was standing at a nearby business. The trunk of her car opened, and she deposited the bags that she had accumulated into it. She tugged the book that she had bought for herself from the bookshop bag, and tucked it into her purse. Taking a cursory look around at her surroundings, she closed the trunk and locked the car and took a step back, adjusting her purse.

She started to walk toward a small bistro that she had seen in the row of shops, ensuring that she was completely aware of those around her, still unsure of why she was feeling so uneasy all of a sudden. She had walked these streets alone many times, and it wasn't as if there weren't crowds of shoppers in the area. She took one more look around as she pushed at the door of the bistro a little harder than she had intended, feeling the warmth from inside as the bell on the door let out a loud percussive sound. None of the other patrons seemed to notice the boisterous entrance, and continued to sip from their hot cocoa, or nibble on their sandwiches.

She took a slow, deep breath, happy to have found a place that was not out in the open, a place where she felt less like a target. Temperance walked up to the counter, ordering a salad and a hot cocoa. She was proud of her Christmas shopping expedition, and while she felt that it was possible that she had gone a bit overboard for Parker, she didn't mind one bit. She had picked up a few gifts for her father, and regardless of when she would see her friend again, she even picked up a gift for Angela. She received her food and beverage and sat in a cozy corner at a two seated table avoiding the window for fear that her anxiety would rear its ugly head. She was just settling in when she heard her phone in her purse chirp. She pulled it out of her purse and settled back in her seat. "Brennan." She said, and then sipped from her hot cocoa.

"Sweetie!" Angela's voice shot through the line crystal clear, with no indication of the thousands of miles that separated them. "You answered!"

Temperance nearly let out a laugh at her friend's enthusiasm. "Angela, I called you earlier. I left a message, and let you know that I was available to talk. Of course I answered." She said, letting out a bit of a laugh.

"But why are you available?" She asked. "How are things in Maluku? I did receive your letter, but you really didn't indicate how you were doing, just what you were doing. Did you get our postcard?" She asked.

"I did receive your postcard. You sound like you are both enjoying Paris quite a bit." She said, smiling a bit sadly that she wouldn't be seeing her friend on this trip.

"The view is great, the art is great, the food is great. We're great." Angela laughed.

"Well, it all sounds… great." Temperance said, trying to sound upbeat, but feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Where are you?" Angela asked. "You have your regular cell phone, so I assume you're not in Maluku right now?"

"I'm in D.C." She said, feeling a bit nervous suddenly. "I decided that I wanted to spend Christmas at home. Usually I take a trip at Christmas, and they closed the dig site until after the new year, and with monsoon season beginning, work is a little more difficult." She explained.

"Aw, you missed home?" She said, her tone sincere.

"I did." She sighed. "I wanted to be surrounded by familiar things, see my father, things like that." She said, purposefully omitting the real reason for her homesickness. "It's a little lonely here though, without you to talk to."

"Without Booth." Angela supplied with no further goading.

Temperance paused for a moment. "Yes. Without Booth as well." She sighed. "Last Christmas was very nice, being surrounded by friends and family. I am feeling a bit nostalgic, but it has lifted my spirits quite a bit being home again." She said softly. "I did purchase you a gift, something that I will give you when you return to the States." She said with a smile.

"So, you're doing some shopping?" Angela asked, sounding quite a bit surprised. "Like actual out in the cold, boutique shops, coupon clipping, bargain hunting shopping?"

"I don't know what that means." She said sincerely. "I am out in the city, enjoying the weather and the Christmas lights and decorations. I am currently eating lunch, and I am going to see if Dad wants to help me get a Christmas tree. Though I'm not sure how practical it is to get a live tree this close to Christmas, if I am leaving before New Year's Eve. I still have to let him know I'm in town."

"Wow, Bren. You're going all out this year." Angela smiled.

"I just didn't want to spend Christmas alone." She said softly to her friend, feeling a bit of sadness for a moment, remembering what Max had said the year before about spending Christmas alone. She sat for a moment with a bit of silence between she and Angela. "Well, it was nice to hear from you, Angela. I hope that you and Hodgins have a nice Christmas."

"I'm glad we got to talk too, Sweetie. Have a Merry Christmas, and tell Max that I said the same to him when you see him." Angela said into the line. "Call me again sometime before you leave to let me know how your Christmas went."

"I will. Bye, Angela." She said, smiling at her friend's thoughtfulness before she ended the call. She slipped her phone back into her purse and glanced to her barely touched salad, and her now empty cup of hot cocoa. She smiled to herself as she sipped the last bit of hot cocoa from the cup, pulled the book from her purse, and started on her salad, hoping to finish her lunch before another round of shopping.


	3. City Sidewalks, Busy Sidewalks

_City sidewalks_  
_ Busy sidewalks_  
_ Dressed in holiday style_

**December 20th- 1:30pm-**

Temperance finished her lunch and her light reading, and after treating herself to a second indulgence of hot cocoa, she slipped her new book into her purse and stood up. By this time, the small bistro was emptied of many of their lunch patrons, and she shifted toward the door carefully. She listened to the sound of the bell on the door again, and smiled slightly at the cheerful sound, feeling warm and cozy after finishing her beverage. She stepped out onto the sidewalk, pulling her shoulders up a bit to combat the wind, and pulled the winter hat from her pocket as she walked toward some other shops that she had intended on visiting before returning home. She thought for a moment of the gifts she had already gotten, and nearly laughed out loud at herself for the complete frenzy she had gone through getting gifts for Parker. She had spared no expense, knowing full well that he didn't expect anything from her, but that he'd appreciate each and every item that he unwrapped. She had bought an item or two for Russ' girls, and was quite pleased by the wooden puzzle box that she had gotten for her father, knowing that he'd be amused by the challenge. She bought some jewelry for Angela, and she saw an ant farm toy that she thought Hodgins might find humorous. The only person that she was having trouble finding gifts for was Booth. While she had picked up the lion figurine from the toy store, it was a gift she was unsure if she was going to give to him or keep for herself for her own amusement. She just couldn't seem to find the right gift for him.

She had been through clothing stores and the bookstore. She had been to shoe stores and hat stores, and even to an outdoor store. Nothing seemed to be exactly what she was looking for. She knew his style, and it wasn't anything she had seen at these stores. Booth was what he would describe as 'old school', whatever that meant. He enjoyed things that had a history, that had a past. The things that he was passionate about were things that had a story connected to them. He loved things that were slightly broken, but in their own way were beautiful.

She walked slowly past an antique shop, her eyes grazing several items that garnered her attention. As she window shopped for several moments, standing and staring at the items within the store, she caught the reflection of someone standing across the street, staring across. A tall figure, hands in pockets of a long coat, staring across at her. She turned her head swiftly, her heart leaping into her throat. She saw the man standing there, and at that moment was when he waved at a woman crossing the street at the corner beside her. Temperance scoffed at herself. She turned her attention back to the window, closing her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath, feeling internally embarrassed at her paranoid behavior. She shook her head and sighed, as an idea for a gift popped into her mind. She smiled as she stared into the antique shop, making a decision of exactly what she was going to get Booth, but knew that she'd need a little more time to find it. In the meantime, she didn't see the harm in finding other gifts for her friend and partner.

Temperance walked down the street slowly, admiring the sounds of carolers, and the the ever ringing bell at the Salvation Army kettle. She stopped outside of a men's clothing store, and she sighed as she went inside. She made her way to the area where the socks were, and quickly picked up a few pairs of his ridiculous striped socks that he loved so much. She knew that he'd appreciate some fresh new pairs after having spent so much time in Afghanistan, adhering to rules and regulation on his uniform, and being unable to express his resistance to regimentation. She was sure that he'd be ready to express himself as only he could and she was more than ready for it.

She wandered the store, walking slowly over toward the ties. She was scanning them, focusing on the task at hand when she had that prickling feeling at the nape of her neck, that feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up, scanning the other shoppers in the store. She noted a woman who was also looking at ties, and there was a nearby employee, who seemed quite involved in folding sweaters. There was an older man scanning some dress shirts, but nothing else seemed to be out of order.

With a shake of her head, she looked back at the ties, focusing on ones that she knew that his eye would focus on, ties that weren't quite ridiculous, but were definitely just over the line of gaudy. A tie that wouldn't make her cringe, but might call into question his possible need for glasses. She grinned at her thought, knowing that Booth would have surely laughed at her barb, and probably even commented about if she was going to make fun of his vision, he'd let her know how the jumpsuits she wears at crime scenes do nothing for her figure. She picked up a blue tie that was adorned with tiny hockey sticks and then lifted a red tie that looked a little more professional, and a lot less ridiculous. Comparing the two of them, she held them up and focused on them for a moment. She could see him wearing either, and tried to imagine what he might say about each one. In fact, she could almost hear him telling her to put the red tie back, and get another one with tiny baseballs on it to go with the hockey tie, arguing that it was better to have a theme. She shook her head and chose both ties, and moved toward the register, quietly lifting the socks and the ties to the counter to pay for them. Once that was done, she decided to head back to her car, and back to her apartment so that she could call Max, and make arrangements for Booth's gift.

She walked confidently from the store, still feeling that bit of unease about her earlier paranoia, and with the sound of the snow crunching beneath her feet she made her way back to the car. She held her purse tightly, strapped across her chest and the bag with the gifts was gripped in her other hand. She internally chastised herself for parking so far away from other people. She listened to the sound of her feet on the ground, stepping quickly as she went. She then realized that there was another set of foot falls behind her, keeping pace with her.

Her breathing hitched a little as she picked up her pace, and she immediately noticed that the footfalls behind her had also picked up their pace. She gripped her purse tightly in her hand, and the bag tightly in the other, as she found that she was nearly running toward her car. She was about 100 yards from her car when she felt the ground slip out from beneath her. She knew that this was going to be a bad situation, falling on the ice, but her momentum was too much and her right heel hit the glare ice beneath the snow, sending her leg flying forward. She let out a helpless yelp, expecting for the next thing to be her body slamming into the frozen ground, when suddenly her body was enveloped by a pair of arms, and her suddenly falling body was pulled upright. That was when she realized that whomever was following her, had decided now would be the best time to reach for her, and while they probably saved her from certain pain and possible embarrassment, she was not in the mood for a rescue.

Without warning or wait, and now on solid ground, she turned around fully, dropping the bag from her hand onto the ground, she turned swiftly and moved forward, grabbing hold of the person's jacket lapels with both of her hands. She then yanked the person backwards with immense force, slamming them into a nearby SUV with a resounding grunt. "What is your problem? Why are you following me?" She exclaimed, having no idea the situation that she would find herself in, only knowing that she was ready to dish out a full dose of karate on her alleged stalker if needed. It was that moment that she focused her full attention on the person she was holding at bay, his wide brown eyes filled with surprise, and perhaps just a touch of pain, considering the grip she had on him and the menacing location of her knee. She was frozen in place as she stared into those familiar eyes, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Temperance had a grip on him so tightly, that her knuckles were turning white, her brain unable to comprehend letting him go just yet. It was the next ten seconds when she watched the surprise drain from his expression and replace itself with that familiar charm smile that she was finally able to find her words. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, letting her grip loosen just slightly, though her hands remained gripping his coat.

"Watching your back, Bones. What does it look like?" Booth grinned, reaching his hands up to hers. "I'd also like to have an answer from you for the exact same question." He said as he very carefully peeled her fingers from his coat, gripping them tenderly in his hands as he waited patiently for her shock to work its way completely through her system, so that she could answer his question, or at least move her knee.


	4. There's a Feeling of Christmas

_In the air there's_  
_ A feeling of Christmas_

**December 20th**

Temperance stood for a moment, still staring into Booth's eyes, and she could feel his warm hands around hers, a look of humored curiosity on his face. He could see the confusion in her eyes, and her mouth was open just slightly, as if she had lost her train of thought, something that never happened to her. "Your hands are really cold, Bones." He said, rubbing her palms with his thumbs. She suddenly took a step back, allowing him to stand up straight, pulling her hands from his. She reached down and picked up her bag from the ground, and then looked up into his eyes, still saying nothing, as if all words had escaped her. "Bones?" Booth said, tipping his head. "I thought you were in Maluku."

"I thought you were in Afghanistan." She replied quickly. She watched a slow smile rise on his lips, and a rush of emotion at seeing him standing there seemed to send her thoughts into overdrive. She knew that if she didn't act fast, he might say something, some kind of joke or a brushing off of the moment that might ruin it. So before he had a chance to say a word, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." She mumbled into him, feeling his arms tighten slightly.

"Of course, I'm okay." He chuckled, reluctantly pulling from the hug, but keeping eye contact with her, he could see there was a shred of concern in her eyes. "I had to stay in once piece so I could come home to you." He said, watching her head tip slightly as she listened to him. "Because we're partners, right? Partners." He nodded.

"Partners." She nodded, her eyes now focusing on his chest for a moment before lifting again to his. "I've missed you." She said, still feeling that emotion clenching her chest. He smiled, and she could see a sparkle of happiness within them.

"I've missed you too, Bones." He said, his tone full of emotion. He smiled at her. "You came home for Christmas." He stated, because he learned a long time ago not to question the obvious. If he wanted answers, he need only state the facts.

"I did." She said, nodding slightly. And just like that, the questions started flowing. "But what are you doing here? Have you been following me today? Have you been here all day?" She asked quickly, giving him no opportunity to answer. "Why are you home?" She asked, holding the bag tightly in her hand.

"Hey, hey…" He chuckled. "One question at a time there, Bones." He laughed. "I'm on leave for Christmas. I have to go back in two weeks. I'm not considered essential staff, so they let me come home. "

"I am also only here until the new year." She nodded. "They closed the dig site for the holidays." She sighed and furrowed her brow and let out a puff of air that made her bangs fly up. "Why were you following me?"

"I wasn't really following you." He said, watching her eyes narrow. "Okay, okay. I was kind of following you. I saw you earlier, and I wasn't sure if it was you." He said softly. "Then, when I did realize it was you, I didn't want to interrupt. You seemed to be having a good time, and you looked like you had a plan. I figured I'd wait a bit, and catch up to you on your way back to your car." He said, smiling slightly. "I did call out to you before you almost fell, but you must not have heard me." He said, tipping his head as he watched her scrutinize his words.

"You should know better than to follow a woman back to her car. You should know even more than that not to follow me. I am quite aware of my surroundings, and I could have seriously injured you." She said, her tone was a bit serious, but he didn't miss the little quirk in her lip as she watched him shrug.

"It wasn't my fault that you were so busy buying gifts at…" He said, "A men's clothing store… that you didn't hear me. Who did you buy something for at that store?" He asked, swallowing a bit hard, he could see the joy in her face as she glanced at her bag. "You got a boyfriend that I don't know about?"

"No." She scoffed with a snort. "I bought something for my father." She said, and he could see that she was keeping it from him. The way she held the bag now, out of his reach and vision. He took a step to her side, jokingly reaching for the bag.

"Unless you'd like me to continue my assault on you, I suggest you stop trying to peek into my shopping bags." She said with a smile.

"Where are you heading now?" He asked, straightening for a moment, watching her swing the bag slightly behind her.

"I was going to go home and call my Dad. I was going to see if he wanted to help me get a Christmas tree." She said. "What are your plans?" She asked, leaning on one leg and then the other, she was almost feeling nervous talking to him and couldn't quite explain it.

"I was just doing some shopping." He shrugged. "I'm going to surprise Parker on Christmas Eve." He said. "It gives me a couple of days to get some gifts and wrap them." He said, watching as she shifted on her feet a little. He was sensing a bit of apprehension from her and wasn't sure why. He also noticed that she was shivering a little, so it was possible she was just attempting to keep warm. "Hey, let's get out of the cold." He said, stepping around to her side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked, feeling his hand moving down her arm slightly. "Booth! You're trying to grab the shopping bag!" She exclaimed, jumping from his arms, she let out a laugh. "You're so sneaky!" She exclaimed.

"So you admit that this is a gift for me?" He asked, a bright grin on his face. "Let me see!"

"No! Stop. I was actually thinking of returning it." She said, trying to keep a straight face, trying to hide her smile from him. "First you stalk me, and now you try to ruin your Christmas gift." She said, taking a step back, her foot hit a small patch of ice, sending her off kilter. She let out a little squeak as she started to fall. He grabbed for her again and she gripped his coat tightly with her hands as she caught herself. She stayed a moment in his arms, allowing him to help her to stand upright.

"Careful, careful…" He said in a low voice, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine. He felt her body shudder slightly and figured it was from the cold. "Why don't I help you get a Christmas tree?" He said, still holding her, he felt her hands slowly let go of his coat as she stood on her own, though her arm was still holding his for support. "You can't even seem to stand on your own feet anymore." He said. "I mean, I've heard of shopping till you drop, but this is ridiculous, Bones."

"Stop teasing me." She said, smacking his arm as she tugged him. "Walk me to my car." She said, watching his smile. "Please. I don't want to fall." She said, gripping his arm tightly as they walked toward the car. "Where are you parked?" She asked, feeling him shrug.

"Next to you." He said, nodding toward the small sedan that was parked beside her. She turned her attention toward him with narrowed eyes. "It's a rental, Bones. The FBI has my SUV… something about me not needing it for a year or something."

"Oh." She nodded. "Right." She said. She stepped to the trunk of her car and opened the back, hearing Booth gasp slightly beside her.

"Woah, Bones, that's a lot of stuff you bought!" He exclaimed, watching her toss the bag into the back with the other items, she closed the back hatch.

"You're the one that was following me. You should know what I bought." She said, shaking her head.

"I saw you a couple of times. Never with that much stuff." He said, smiling slightly as he stood humored by her shopping. "Who is all of that stuff for?" He asked, watching her unlock her car door and walk toward it.

"Most of it is for someone special." She said, reaching for the door handle. She turned to see a surprised look on his face. "What? I am allowed to buy gifts for people, aren't I?" She asked.

"I didn't think you'd buy out all of the shops around here." He laughed.

"Most of the gifts are for Parker." She said, noticing the confusion in his eyes. "He and I have been corresponding, and he indicated that he wished that we were home to spend time with him. I figured that I'd surprise him with some gifts."

"You've been corresponding." Booth said, a bit incredulously.

"We've been writing letters to one another." She said, watching him shake his head.

"I know what corresponding is, Bones. I'm just surprised that you're keeping in touch with him. That's all." He said, noting that she seemed a bit confused. "I just mean that I hadn't heard anything from you. That's all. I didn't know that you were communicating with anyone. I just figured you didn't want to hear from me."

"Parker and I write letters to one another. I've written to Angela and Hodgins in Paris. I would have sent you a letter if I knew where you were going to be." She said defensively. "I would have written to you." She said again, feeling a little hurt that he would imply that she didn't care about him. "I didn't know where you were, and writing to Parker was a way for me to communicate to a part of you." She said. "I've missed you, Booth." She said, clearly becoming upset.

"Hey, it's okay." Booth said, smiling slightly. "It's okay. I'm glad you wrote to Parker. I'm happy that you two are good friends." He said, touching her shoulder. She seemed to calm at his touch, her concern washed away by his reassurance. "But since you bought everything at the toy store, anything I get him is going to be lame." Booth said with an eye roll.

"Booth. You are what he wants for Christmas. Not a car trunk full of gifts." She said, pausing for a moment. "He wanted you to come home for Christmas. He wanted a hug from you. That's what he told me." She said, resting her hand on his chest as she spoke, imagining that she could feel his heart thumping beneath it. "Now do you want to help me get a Christmas tree, or not?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then let's drop your car off at my place, and we'll go look for one, okay?" She asked, watching him nod.

"Sounds like a plan." He said, smiling. Without reason or question, he leaned forward, pulling Temperance into him tightly for a hug. The moment he felt her arms around him, he let out a sigh. "I missed you too, Bones." He said, feeling her arms tighten around him. "I missed you a lot." He whispered.


	5. In the Air

_In the Air  
_

* * *

They arrived at Temperance's apartment, and after Booth parked his car, he made his way toward hers. He walked over to the driver's side, and he immediately noticed that she was shaking her head, a smile on her face. She rolled down the window, and he smiled that charm smile at her. "I know better than to ask you to drive." He said, watching her smile become brighter. "Did you want to bring the gifts up to your apartment now, or later?" He asked, watching her eyes narrow at him. "I'm not trying to get a peek. I just wanted to know." He said.

"We can do it after we get the tree." She said, watching him nod and move around the car. He climbed inside, and let out a heavy sigh. "Are you alright?" She asked, noting the surprise in his expression when she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." He smiled. "Why?"

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind." She said, putting the car into drive, she headed out, turning her attention to the road, she noticed that his full attention was on her. She drove for several moments, ignoring his penetrating stare, until she just couldn't any longer. "What?" She asked, a smile on her face, she caught his eyes and watched him smile.

"Nothing. You just, you seem a lot more attentive. You seem happy." He said.

"Earlier today I was content. I was happy to be home. Now I'm happy that you're here." She said, surprising him when she reached for his hand. He happily accepted it in his own. "I hope you didn't have any plans."

"Nope." He shook his head. "No plans. Your hands are still so cold, Bones. Don't you have gloves?" He asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I have gloves." She replied simply, and gripped his hand just a little tighter. "I just feel the need for a connection. I want to remind myself that you're here." She said softly. After a few moments, she released his hand, and smiled slightly in his direction. She then turned her attention onto the road, and moved deftly through the streets, looking for the Christmas tree lot that she knew wasn't too far away. She glanced toward Booth, sharing a slight smile with him. "I'd like to hear about Afghanistan. Perhaps about your missions, or the training. I'd like to know what you've been up to. Were you in danger?"

"There's not much to talk about." He said, shrugging, promptly shutting down that course of conversation. He could see the bit of disappointment in her eyes, but instead chose to move away from that part of the conversation. "How was Maluku?" He asked.

She glanced to him, a bit annoyed that he had ignored her questions about his training, but she knew that sometimes it took a little time for him to open up, so she gave him the benefit of the doubt. "It was fine. Not very exciting or anything." She shrugged. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that he was watching her closely, listening intently. She looked toward him. "There hasn't been a lot uncovered just yet, it's been very slow." She shrugged. "It's one of the many reasons I miss our work." She said, watching him smile a little.

"Yeah, what we do is much faster paced." He nodded, glancing out the window.

"It makes the days go by faster." She said, gaining his attention again, he looked curious. "What we do." She paused. "Together. It makes the day go by faster." She repeated.

"That is true." He nodded. "Well, I hope the next two weeks don't go by too quickly."

"Same here." She smiled, continuing the drive toward the tree lot.

* * *

The ride to the tree lot was filled with a companionable silence, occasionally broken by a comment or two. It was as if there hadn't been any time lost between the two of them. They found comfort in just simply being together, commenting on Christmas decorations and directions to the lot. Temperance pulled the car into the parking lot, and noticed Booth seemed to perk up as they found themselves surrounded by various spruce and fir trees in the lot. "We're just getting a tree and going. Okay? This shouldn't be difficult. It's not necessary to be picky. It's simply going to dry out and decay in my living room." She said, watching Booth climb from the car.

"We have to find the best tree though, Bones." He said, wandering away from the car. "The best tree." Temperance shook her head and laughed. She climbed from the car as well and wandered off to find him. "Booth?" She called, having lost him quickly in the throng of trees. She let out a light laugh when she saw him pop his head out from behind a nearby tree. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Waiting for you." He said, reaching forward, he took her hand in his and tugged her along. "How high is your ceiling?" He asked, glancing to her to see her shrug.

"I think the question is, how high is the top of the elevator, or how wide is the width of the staircase." She replied. "Or how big of a tree do you want to drag to my apartment unaided by me?" She said with a playful laugh.

"Good point." He nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her as he moved in and out of different rows of trees.

"You do know there are tree delivery services, don't you?" She asked, feeling him stop, she nearly ran into him.

"Tree delivery services? That's ridiculous. What fun is it to have someone else pick out your tree and deliver it to your house." He shook his head.

"There are also artificial trees." She said, feeling his hand drop from hers. "I don't like them though." She said quickly, thinking that he was possibly upset by her comment. Instead, he was walking around a large Fraser Fir. It was the right height and shape. "I like this one, Booth."

He was scrutinizing it carefully, poking at the branches, really giving it a once over.

"Booth?" She said, still noting that his attention wasn't being drawn to her. "Booth? Don't you like this one?" She asked, watching him stick his face really close to it.

"Mmm…" He said, breathing in deeply. "Now that smells like Christmas." He smiled, glancing to Temperance.

"What?"

"The tree." Booth said, reaching for her hand. "Here, smell." He said, pulling her close to him, he held her in front of him. "Lean in really close and take a whiff." He said.

Temperance found herself quite distracted by his closeness, and for a moment all she could smell was him, all she could feel was his hands on her arms. She looked up at him with a humored smile, and leaned forward slightly to take a deep breath. Her lungs were immediately filled with the gentle scent of the evergreen before her. "Mmm…" she hummed.

"Isn't that one of the best smells ever?" He asked.

"It's very pleasant." She said, smiling as she looked up at him. She could see that his cheeks were taking on a bit of a rosy complexion from the cold air. He had a boyish grin on his face, and it was taking every ounce of self control not to reach up and run her fingers through the snowflakes that had landed in his hair. "Thank you." She managed to whisper, turning quickly back toward the tree. She could still feel his hands on her arms. "So you want this tree?" She asked quickly, refusing to look up at him.

"Yeah. It's perfect." He said, letting his hands run down her arms gently, looking up at the tree for a moment as they admired it.

"It is perfect, isn't it?" She asked, looking up to see him smiling down at her as the warmth of his happiness seemed to warm her very soul. They were each captivated for a moment, lost in the expression of the other, when reality seemed to wash over her suddenly. "We should um... we should have someone help us get it onto the car."

"Huh?" He said, a bit confused for a split second as he found the same reality. "Oh, right." He grinned. "Right. I'll go find someone. Stay here and guard that tree with your life." He said playfully, and without a second thought, or even a reason, he leaned down and dropped a gentle kiss on her temple. "I'll be right back." He whispered quickly before shifting around the tree and disappearing to find a worker.

Temperance stood there for a moment, staring off into the emptiness where he had disappeared, a warm spot on her temple, and a smile on her lips.


	6. Silver Bells, Silver Bells

_Silver Bells, Silver Bells_

* * *

Temperance stood beside the tree, looking up at its branches, as she listened to the sound of a happy giggle as a little boy ran between a set of trees, his father hot on his heels as he called for the giggling boy. She watched as the boy hid behind another tree and when his father passed, he ran off in the other direction exclaiming that his father wouldn't be able to catch him.

Her focus remained on the little boy for a moment, when she felt a warm body behind her, and a snowflake ornament with little bells adorning its ribbons drop in front of her eyes, hanging from a gloved finger. The tiny bells let out a joyful sound. Her eyes lit up as she let out a laugh, and turned around to face him. "What are you doing?" She asked, finding that he was much closer than she thought he'd be, her body pushing into his chest.

He took a step back, bringing the ornament back into her line of sight. "I went to get a worker, and they had these handmade ornaments over by the snack shed. I got this one for you." He said softly.

She reached up and cradled it in her hands, silencing the little bells for a moment. Her blue eyes flicked to his, and she smiled up at him. "Thank you. It's beautiful." She said, looking back to the ornament. She reached forward and wrapped her arm around him, pulling herself into him. She could feel the gentle vibration of his chuckle and she felt his arm tighten a little around her, his cheek resting on her head for a moment. She pulled from the hug and looked up at him again. "Thank you."

"No problem, Bones." He said softly, looking up as a worker came toward them. "Here we go." He said, nodding toward the man, and Temperance turned around to face him, Booth's arm went around her and she felt him pull her into him gently to move out of the way. "This is the tree we picked." He said, nodding toward the tree beside them.

"Ah, it's a nice one." The man said. "Listen, I'll wrap it and tie it, and come look for you at the register at the snack shed. Just bring the tag to the register and you can pay there. I'll come find you when the tree is ready to be hauled to your car." He said, pulling a tag from inside the tree, he handed it to Booth. Temperance tried to snatch it from his fingers, but she was far too slow.

"Booth, it's my tree, I should pay for it." She said stubbornly.

"Thank you." Booth said, handing the worker a few dollars for his trouble. "Let's go to the snack shed, Bones." He said, ignoring her indignant grunt.

"Booth." She said, following after him. She turned toward the worker and smiled. "Thank you." She said, before following after Booth as he disappeared behind a set of trees, almost as quickly, and with the same mischievous grin as the little boy she had been observing earlier.

* * *

When Temperance made it to the snack shed, she found that Booth had already bought her a small cup of hot cocoa and was turning toward her to hand it to her. She held the ornament in one hand, and took the cup in her other hand, thanking him. She sipped her hot cocoa and then looked over at him, and he was watching her with his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"It's good, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, feeling the cold stinging her cheeks, though she was sure there was another reason for the redness in them.

"Do you want me to hold your ornament so you can warm your hands up?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, handing over the snowflake, she watched as it exchanged their hands and her eyes followed it for a moment up to those brown eyes that were watching her put her other hand on the paper cup to warm them. "Thank you." She said softly. "When I was younger, my dad would put a candy cane in our hot cocoa. It would give it a peppermint smell and taste." She smiled, dropping her eyes to the brown liquid, noting how it paled in comparison to his eyes, smiling slightly as she looked back up at him.

"So peppermint makes you think of Christmas?" He asked, watching her eyes flick down to her cocoa and back up to him.

"I suppose it does, yes." She replied.

He turned around and leaned over near the counter where there was a jar of free candy canes. He quickly unwrapped the candy and placed it into her cup, watching her eyes lift to him suddenly in surprise. "Merry Christmas." He said, that grin returning.

He looked up and saw the worker returning to the shed, and he nodded toward him. "Tree must be ready." He said.

"I still want to pay for it, Booth."

"Too late for that, Bones." He said, stepping forward. "Is it all set to be put on the car?" He asked. "Let me show you where it is and I'll help you." He said. He turned toward Temperance. "You stay here and enjoy your treat." He said, handing her the Christmas ornament. "I'll be right back." He said, and with another quick peck, this time to her cheek, he turned and followed the worker back to the tree. She watched him disappear again, and she instantly felt warm, warmer than even a paper cup of cocoa could provide. She took a small sip, and instantly tasted that minty, Christmas taste as it melted into her beverage.

* * *

It didn't take them more than ten minutes to have the tree tied to the top of the car, and Booth made his way toward the shed to find Temperance looking through the various ornaments they had on display, her cocoa now finished. "Do you want another one?" He asked, watching her jump slightly, she turned her head quickly toward him with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you, sorry." He replied, watching her wide eyes quickly narrow.

"You need to stop lurking around and popping up in unexpected places." She said, giving him a pointed expression.

"I was not lurking." He said with a laugh. "The tree is on the car, let's go." He said, reaching for her hand, she resisted for a moment, and he stopped and turned to look at her. She had an absolutely perplexed look on her face. "What is it, Bones?"

"I'm just wondering what has gotten into you." She said, her eyes sparkling at him as he lifted his eyebrows.

"It's the Christmas spirit, Bones." He said, giving her hand a little tug, he instead put his arm around her shoulders, listening to her surprised laugh. "The Christmas spirit."

"I don't know what that means." She said, looking up at him.

"Well then. I'll have to show you, won't I?" He said, leaning down gently to kiss the tip of her nose, as he started to walk, listening to her happy laugh as the bells from the ornament in her hand jangled out joyfully.


	7. It's Christmastime in the City

_It's Christmastime in the city  
_

* * *

With the tree secured to the top of the car, and Temperance in the driver's seat, they made their way back toward her apartment. She could almost feel the excitement from the man sitting next to her. He was holding the ornament that he had gotten for her in his hand, claiming that it was safer in his hands than possibly in the cup holder, though she was just certain that he enjoyed the sound of the bells on the ornament.

It was dark outside by now, though the time was only a little after five o'clock, and as she moved through some of the more suburban streets, she admired the Christmas lights that people had put out.

"So you're going to help me get the tree upstairs." She said, watching his attention turn to her.

"Yes." He nodded. "I figure the doorman might be able to help me get it to the elevator." He shrugged. "Jim is a capable guy." He said, referring to the doorman in Temperance's building, a man that was quite familiar with him.

"I'm not sure transporting a large tree is in his job description." She replied. "But since you bring him a bag of candy every once in a while to bribe him, he'll be sure to help out."

"It's not bribery, Bones. It's just a thank you for keeping you safe." Booth replied.

"Then why does he only get a 'thank you', when he allows you into the elevator to my apartment unannounced?" Temperance asked, watching Booth smirk and shrug.

"It's just the timing, Bones. Pure coincidence." He teased. He watched her incredulous glance as she pulled up to her building, and smiled innocently.

"There have been quite a lot of coincidences going on recently." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

He narrowed his eyes back at her as if he were trying to read her, and then grinned. "I'm going to take a page out of your book on this one, Bones. I don't know what that means." He said, swinging the door open as she put the car into park.

"Wait a minute." She said, climbing out onto her side, she noticed he had ignored her completely and headed toward the building. "Booth, wait a second!" She exclaimed, walking around the car.

"Stay with the car, I'll be right back." He said, opening the door to the building.

"Why do you keep telling me to stay!" She exclaimed, shaking her head when he walked in without answering. She watched him go up to the doorman, talk him up for a moment, and before she knew it they were laughing. She shook her head as she waited, pulling her coat tightly as she watched them both come toward the door. "It's about time." She said, shivering in the wind.

"Bones, why are you standing outside. Get in the car, keep warm." He said, as he and Jim approached the car.

"Good evening, Doctor Brennan." Jim said happily as he moved to untie the tree.

"I can help." She said, watching Booth shake his head as he approached her. He gently put his hands on her arms and moved very close to her. "What?" She said, watching his playful smile.

"You don't have to help." He said, placing his hand gently on her cheek. She found suddenly that her voice was lost, and all she could see was the sincerity in his eyes. "Jim is going to help me get the tree off, you park the car, and you can catch up at the elevator, and then we'll come down and get the gifts, okay?" He asked. "Bones?" He said, when she didn't respond right away. "Okay?"

"Yes." She said abruptly pulling herself from her reverie. "Yes. Okay." She nodded. "Okay."

"Now go on, keep warm." He said, looking up at the tree as Jim started to move the tree. "Hang on, Jim." Booth said. "You're getting ahead of yourself!" He said with a laugh, as he kissed her quickly on the nose and moved around to help get the tree off the top. He turned to see Temperance moving toward the driver's seat.

* * *

Once the tree had been removed from the car, and she had been given the go-ahead, she drove the car to the nearest parking space, and climbed out to find where they had gone with the tree. She watched as they moved through the lobby, carrying the wrapped tree with ease, and she hurried toward the door. She moved quickly through the door and followed Booth and Jim to the elevator.

"I can get it once we get it into the elevator." Booth said to Jim as the doors opened and they moved the tree into elevator. He stuck his hand out to Jim and smiled. "Thanks for the assist." He said, taking the other man's hand firmly.

"It's no problem, Agent Booth." Jim said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Right back at ya." Booth smiled as he nodded toward the elevator. "Let's go, Bones. We've got a tree to get upstairs." He said, watching her move swiftly into the elevator, the standing room much smaller due to the tree taking up most of the space. She found herself pushed securely against Booth as the doors started to close. She nearly jumped when she felt his arm go around her, and a light chuckle from him. "Just trying to hit the button." He said.

"Oh." She said, reaching forward, she pushed the button for her floor and smiled shyly back at him. "Sorry." She said, as the elevator started to move. "Oh, I forgot my ornament." She said, the tone showing her disappointment.

"I didn't." He said, pulling the ornament from his coat pocket, he held it in front of her once again just as he had the first time, the bells jangling happily. He could see the smile on her face, and it warmed his heart, her eyes flicking up to meet his as she carefully pulled it from his finger.

"Thank you." She said, admiring it once again.

The elevator reached her floor, and the doors opened. Temperance stepped out into the hallway, and watched as Booth hauled the tree into the hallway. "How did you get the tree upstairs last year?" He asked, watching her move toward her apartment as she glanced back at him.

"Dad got the tree last year. He insisted." She said, putting the key into the lock. "He was working at a tree lot and got one for me. He said it was an employee discount." She said as she opened the door to her apartment, the keys still dangling from the lock.

"Knowing Max." Booth said as he pulled the tree with him, grunting as he carried it. "That meant he either lifted it when nobody was looking, or cut one down from somebody's lawn." He said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Sometimes I find it easier not to ask." She admitted, watching him pull the tree inside, and toward where she had put her tree the year before. "Oh, I have a tree stand! Stay right there!" She said, moving quickly for another room.

He watched her disappear and shook his head. "Where else am I gonna go, Bones?" He teased.

She came around the corner with the stand in her hands. "What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said with a chuckle, taking the stand from her. He carefully fastened the bottom of the tree, happy to see that it was freshly sawed before they had wrapped it, and then hauled it into a standing position. He glanced at Temperance as she watched him, and smiled. "Are you ready?" He asked, watching Temperance nod eagerly. He reached up and carefully removed the netting on the tree, cutting it free from its bindings. It took only a moment before the tree sprang back to its original shape, sending a smile to Booth's lips. "Perfect." He whispered.

Temperance moved over alongside him, smiling at their accomplishment. "It already smells like Christmas in here." She said, watching his eyes meet hers. She smiled tenderly and then looked away shyly. Stepping forward, she gently lifted the snowflake ornament to the tree. He reached forward as well, holding the branch carefully, as she slipped it onto the branch. She released the ornament onto its branch, her hand pulling from the tree slowly, she moved it to her side and she felt him grasp her hand in his.

"Your hands are finally getting warmer", he said, noticing her cheeks blushed slightly at the contact, her words caught in her throat for a moment. She could feel him tugging her slightly toward him, her body moving willingly toward him. She didn't know what to say, and found herself face to face with him, her eyes lost in his. She watched him swallow hard, his eyes speaking a thousand words as his lips said nothing.

Just as he was about to speak, she started slightly, stopping him in his tracks. "I… I should go get the gifts from the car." She said, releasing his hand and turning toward the door.

"Bones." Booth said, following her with his eyes as she moved through the apartment. "Bones, hang on a second."

"I don't want to leave them overnight. They could be stolen." She said, looking around the apartment, patting her pockets. "I need my keys." She said.

"Bones?" Booth said, walking toward her, she walked in the opposite direction.

"I need my keys. I don't know where I set them when we came inside." She said absently as she walked around the room, trying desperately to calm herself down, or find the keys. His closeness was making her warm, making her chest hurt as her heart pounded. "Maybe I left them in the other room."

"Bones?" Booth called again, knowing that she was avoiding, that she was running. He knew she was panicking, and he moved toward her, not too quickly, but quickly enough to take her hand, stopping her frantic pacing as she hunted for her keys. "Bones?"

"Keys." She mumbled, stopping her movements.

"I think you left them in the door." He said, tipping his head slightly. He watched her eyes slowly clear of panic.

"The door?" She said, glancing toward the entryway.

"Yeah, I think you opened the door for me and left the keys there." He replied.

"Oh." She said, a bit of mischievousness spark in her eyes. "Thank you." She said, slowly slipping her hand from his. She moved toward the door and opened it, finding the keys right there. "There they are." She smiled. "Thank you." She said, taking a slow, deep breath. It was very clear by her tone that she wasn't simply just thanking him for finding her keys. She was thanking him for saving her from her moment of panic. "Thank you." She said again.

"Do you need help with the gifts?" He asked innocently enough. She stood with her eyes narrowing slightly. "I promise I won't peek." He said, that boyish grin on his face.

She paused for a moment, knowing that by accepting his help, she was committing to spending even more time with him, not that she minded, even for a moment. "If you don't peek." She said, pointedly, stepping toward him she looked up into his eyes. "If you really promise you won't peek, then I would appreciate your help." She said, nodding toward the door. "Please."

"No problem at all, Bones." He said, moving toward the door, he leaned slightly as he reached her. "If I'm a good boy, and I don't peek, will you have dinner with me?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. "I'll help bring up the gifts and go pick us up some Thai, and we can decorate our tree together."

"Dinner?" She whispered, swallowing hard. It took her a moment, and a slight tip of his head in curiosity, before what he asked finally sunk in. "Yes." She nodded. "Yes, dinner would be… would be great." She smiled.

"Great." He said, dropping a kiss on her cheek, flustering her slightly as he passed, walking out into the hallway. "Let's go get those gifts!" He said from the hallway. She sighed, shaking her head before she rolled her eyes slightly, allowing the warmth of his kiss spread to her toes before she quickly followed after him.


	8. Children Laughing

Once the gifts were in the apartment, Booth headed out to pick up some Thai for dinner. The door closed to the apartment, and Temperance was now alone with her thoughts. She spent the first twenty minutes organizing the gifts a bit, hiding the gifts she had bought for a particularly nosy FBI agent, and doing a quick catalog of all of the items she had gotten for his son. Now that the corner of her bedroom was covered in bags of gifts, and her undecorated tree was standing peacefully and darkened in a corner of her apartment.

Temperance stared at the tree for a moment, her eyes focusing on the lone ornament hanging from its branches. She smiled slightly, feeling the warmth from when it was presented to her, the surprise in her eyes, and the pride in Booth's for being the one that could make her feel that way.

She turned and walked toward her suitcase, opening the top zipper she pulled out the small tied pack of letters that she had received from a certain little boy. She pulled out a larger package of letters, also tied with a string, and slowly inhaled as she slipped them gently back into her suitcase, taking the smaller pack of letters with her. She smiled at Parker's messy scrawl, moving toward her couch to sit and look for something specific within the letters. She placed them on the coffee table, sliding each one carefully in the pile, until she found that last letter, the one that had wished her a Merry Christmas, and warned her of monsoons. She smiled at it and pulled it from the pile, carefully opening the flap. She pulled the paper out and opened it, smoothing the creases on the table as she read his words. She then reached into the envelope and gently tugged out the tiny cardboard ornament. It was in the shape of a Christmas tree, colored and painted with glitter and marker, a tiny hole in the star at the top where a piece of string had been pushed through and tied messily at its ends. She held the ornament up, watching it dance from the end of her finger as she looked down at the little note that accompanied it.

_P.S. Since I won't see you for Christmas, I made you an ornament for your tree. If you have a tree. If you don't, the ornament is of a tree. Your Friend, Parker._

She grinned at the note, his sincerity and compassion shining through in his words. Booth very often wondered the influence he had on that little boy, and she couldn't help but think that he was doing everything right with him. He was a kind, thoughtful, protective boy just like his father. She let her eyes wander to the tree, where that lone ornament hang, and her thoughts drifted to the man who had given it to her. She stood up, walking toward the Christmas tree, holding the ornament from Parker on the tip of her finger. She smiled and found a place for it, gently sliding its red string onto a prominent branch.

Her finger traced the sharp corners of the cardboard, and her eyes again focused on the snowflake hanging but inches from it. She thought of her interactions with Booth, the warmth of his arms, the tender kisses to her cheek, nose, and temple, the way he held her hand, keeping it warm against his skin. She thought of that look in his eyes just before she suddenly panicked, and the disappointment she felt in herself for allowing that moment to be ruined by her own anxiety. She thought of how kind he had been, from saving her several times from falling on the ice, to helping her with the tree, the ornament, and now dinner. He did each of these things as if these moments were commonplace, as if they were something they had always done, and while they weren't, they had made her feel warm, loved, and happy.

Her finger traced the snowflake, the delicate swirls of the beads and glitter, the tiny bells that hung down from little ribbons. She thought for a moment of how delicate snowflakes in real life were, how unique each one was and how just a little warmth could make them disappear. She smiled, thinking of how Booth's gestures and warmth seemed to be melting her in much the same way. The attention that he was giving her was reminding her how much she missed him while they were both away, how much she craved his attention and advice. It also reminded her of the pain she had caused him, and the confusion that they had felt as they went their separate ways at the airport. It reminded her of the pain in her own heart when she had denied her heart to him, but he still remained at her side.

She walked back toward the coffee table, and gently folded the letter, sliding it and the note back into its rightful place. She then put the letter on the pile of envelopes, and set the pile to the side. She thought of how long and boring the nights in Maluku had been with nobody to talk to, and how she had spent hours deep into the night in her tent writing letters. Some had been for Parker, with the occasional letter to Angela, but the largest bulk of letters had been to someone she knew would never receive them. Someone that was halfway across the world and had no possible way of getting the letters, but of whose friendship and kindness and care was paramount in her life. It was someone whose life she worried for and fretted about, and wondered about daily, only to have found out hours earlier that he was alive and well, and would be back momentarily to spend the evening eating dinner and decorating for Christmas.

Temperance's eyes moved back to her suitcase. She wasn't sure why she had brought the letters with her. Her only guess was that she had intended on continuing to write to him, and the pile of letters she had already written were each a reminder of a moment that she needed him. She felt that they brought him closer to her, kept his memory with her until she was able to see him again. She could feel a bit of sadness creeping into her thoughts, the memories of her loneliness, and could feel a bit of tightness in her chest from sadness.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp rapping at her door. She stood up and smiled slightly, finding that she was almost nervous about his returning. She felt a blush rise up in her cheeks, and her ears seemed to burn a bit. She moved to the door and looked through the peep hole to be sure, and then promptly opened it to a Thai food bearing Booth.

"Hey." He grinned as he entered the apartment. "You okay? You seem flushed." He said, noticing the redness of her ears and slight glassiness in her eyes. He held the box with one hand and reached his hand out to run across her cheek. She could feel the blush become even more pronounced as her crystal blue eyes looked into his.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, allowing him to read her for a moment. "I'm probably just tired. I've had a long day."

"We don't have to…" He started to say, when she reached for the food in his hands and walked away from him without letting him finish his sentence. "Or maybe we do." He said, following after her. "So what have you been up to since I left?" He asked, glancing to the tree, his eyes caught the second ornament. "You put another ornament up." He said, starting to walk toward the tree, his wrist was suddenly grabbed.

"Don't worry about the ornament. Come on, let's eat so you can help me get the decorations out." She said, watching his eyes flick to her and then back to the tree.

"I wanted to look at the other ornament. Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Someone special made it for me." She said, pulling him toward the couch. "Sit down." She said, still feeling a bit of resistance, though he was pulled easily to his seat. She set the containers on the table, and sat down, watching him take one more look at the tree before sitting down.

"Who made it for you?" He asked.

"Parker." She said, sighing at his impatience. "He made it for me and sent it to me in his last letter."

"That kid." Booth said, smiling slightly. "Such a flirt."

"I believe he gets that quality from you." She said, watching his eyebrow lift and a slight smile appear on his lips. "Thank you again for my ornament, and helping with the tree."

"Of course." He said, nodding toward the food. "Now eat up so we can get some decorations on that thing so it doesn't look so lonely over there in the corner with just those two ornaments." He said, giving her a little nudge, letting out a surprised laugh, when she nudged him right back.


	9. Soon it Will Be Christmas Day

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Gift me with some comments... lol. (There is still more to come, btw...)**

* * *

Temperance and Booth settled in to eat their dinner, with Temperance's focus on his animated story of his trip to the Thai restaurant. She didn't think that the trip would be fascinating, but she could feel herself hanging on his every word. "So, Parker made you an ornament." He said finally, watching her lift her eyebrows as she took another bite of her dinner.

She nodded, shrugging with a hint of a smile. She swallowed her bite and let out a sigh. "He is very thoughtful." She replied. Her eyes grazed the small pile of letters on the table. "I brought his letters with me." She said, pointing them out on the table. "You may read them if you like."

"Nah, they're yours, Bones. I don't want to impose on his privacy. Thank you, though." He replied, glancing at the letters for a long moment.

"I'll leave them out, just in case you're curious." She said, watching him nod. "He speaks very highly of you in his letters, talks about how much he misses you."

"Yeah?" Booth asked. "Did you ever tell him that you miss me?" He asked, his question without subtlety, just as she preferred.

"Of course." She said, feeling her stomach flutter slightly when he looked at her like that, his eyes darker than usual, his smile missing and replaced with an expression that was similar to hope. She leaned forward slightly and touched his knee. "I've missed you very much." She said with sincerity. She was about to move her hand when he placed his atop it, squeezing it tightly in his palm. He didn't say anything, but she knew that he was telling her that he missed her as well. After a moment, he released her hand, and they both went back to silently eating.

She stared in at her noodles, poking around at them. "I wrote to you." She said, focusing on them very intently. She felt as if her heart was literally opening because of the rapid beating of her heart. "I didn't have anywhere to send the letters, but I did write to you." She said, noticing that he had stopped eating. She kept her eyes on her dinner, feeling that if she looked up at him she would burst into flames, or he would, or maybe they both would. She could feel her cheeks burning at the irrational thoughts coursing through her mind and that heat was a simple indicator that perhaps she was right.

"You wrote to me." He stated quietly, trying desperately not to scare her in any way. He wanted more information, but he needed to remind himself that this was not an interrogation, this was Bones he was talking to. She was all the world like a dandelion in its end stage to him. She is strong yet still delicate, and he knew that if he even attempted to speak that his breath might be too much, his words too off, and her mind would scatter like seeds. So he remained silent, his breath held slightly to listen.

She continued to stare into her container, refusing the venture into his eyes. She took a deep breath, and placed her dinner container on the coffee table. Her fingers then knotting themselves up for a moment as she stared at them. "It started as something I would do once a week. I'd find myself needing to talk to someone, and you are the one that I talk to." She said, finally looking up. She found that his eyes were on her, and that they had been there the entire time, never wavering. "Then it became a habit." She shrugged. "I began to write to you each evening before I went to bed. I found that I slept more soundly, that my loneliness was tempered. You were there for me, even when you couldn't be, and you weren't even aware. Even in your absence, I found a way to keep you close." She said, letting out a puff of air, waiting for something to happen and she was terrified to find out what it would be.

Booth kept eye contact with her, afraid that any other contact would make her flinch. She was being completely honest with him, open and clear. "If I wasn't here with you, what would you write to me tonight?" He asked. Her eyes moved between both of his, and he could almost literally see her thinking about her answer. It was then when the most beautiful smile lit her face, her eyes sparkling, her eyebrows lifting, and just like that they were closed again and the smile disappeared, her body turning away slightly as she seemed to grit her teeth, breathing deeply through her nose. It was as if that confession itself had been enough to knock her completely off track. He nearly reached for her when she looked up at him suddenly.

"I put into writing my thoughts and feelings. I focus and organize. I am able to move words around and trade out thoughts and feelings when they're on paper, but when I look into your eyes now... When you're here with me, and you take my hand, and kiss me... When you make gestures like gift giving and putting a candy cane in my hot cocoa just for a simple smile, and use terms like Christmas spirit... I find that my paper is empty." She said softly. "Not because I have nothing to say, but because I have far too many things to say that it would be impossible to organize it all."

"But Bones..." Booth whispered. "That's not what I asked. I asked what you would have written to me if I wasn't here with you tonight. If you finished your shopping and had Max help you with your tree. If you and I hadn't crossed paths and you were sitting here alone in your apartment, what would you have written to me?" He asked, reaching out to her hand as they sit on her lap, her fingers knotting and twisting nervously.

She saw his hand approach, and let him place it on hers. She listened to his words echoing in her mind as she tried to find her own words. She looked up at the tree, empty of all but two ornaments, one from a sweet little boy, and the other from his father. Both gifts, but with drastically different meanings. She admired the tree, dark and tall, smelling of Christmas, waiting patiently for attention to be directed to it. "I..." She started, clearing her throat. "If you weren't here tonight, and I were writing to you..." She sighed. "I'd have told you of my day, of how I spent it trying to find happiness in giving to others. I would have told you how being home at Christmas was both a joy, and also sadness. I would have recollected that the holidays in the past had always reminded me of things that I had lost. It reminded me of my parents disappearing, of Russ leaving." She paused. "And I would have told you how being alone this year reminds me that I pushed you away, that I had hurt you." She said, closing her eyes tightly as if the thought were literally painful. "I crushed your heart." She said in a near whimper. She took a deep breath and continued, opening her eyes back onto their hands, she recovered quickly. "I would also have written the same thing that I had written in nearly every other letter." She said, nodding as she focused away from him.

"And what was that?" He asked, intrigued by her words, but letting her speak.

She looked up at him suddenly, the sincerity of her eyes hitting him like a truck. He could feel his stomach twist with anticipation of her words.

"I would write that I wished that you were here so that I could tell you that I'm sorry, that I appreciate you, and that I love you very much." She said, staring at him as if she thought that he would disappear. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I appreciate you." She said, watching his eyebrow lift expectantly, and suddenly she glanced toward the kitchen. "I'm thirsty." She said suddenly, standing up to go toward the kitchen, her hand was gently grabbed by Booth as he stood up as well, she tried to shake it and walk away, but felt him tugging her toward him.

"No, no, no." He said, and let out a laugh that sounded nearly like a sob, and pulled her to face him. "Bones." He said softly. She was now staring at his chest, her head down slightly. It looked as if she was in a near pout. Her cheeks were a rosy red, her shoulders slumped slightly. He shook his head, a smile on his face as he tried to hide the tears that he could feel threatening from her words. "Come on, Bones." He said. "You wouldn't have started that conversation if you didn't intend on finishing it."

She continued to stare at his chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath. "I..." She whispered. Her hand lifted to his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath her fingertips, or at least imagining that she could. She looked up into his eyes and imagined herself sitting at her small desk in her tent. She could feel that overwhelming loneliness deep in her heart lifting. She could see her words reflected back in his eyes. "Booth... I... I'm sorry." She said with a small shake of her head, swallowing hard, she watched as disappointment seemed to be sucked into his chest, his eyes filling with despair suddenly as they had that day on the steps, and she realized what she had done, what she had said. "No." She shook her head, starting to panic that he had misinterpreted what she was saying. "I mean... I love you." She said, her hand gripping his shirt in her fist, gathering the material tightly. "I love you, Booth. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I told you not to look so sad. I'm..."

Her words were suddenly silenced by his kiss. It was gentle and imploring, and after just a split second of questioning himself, he felt her grip tighten on his shirt, and her body pull into him to participate fully and completely. He could hear the tiny sounds she made, giving rise to the hairs on the back of his neck, and when the lack of oxygen hit both of them, they separated. She looked up into his eyes, and that despair that she had thought that she had seen was replaced with gentle desire. She was about to speak when she watched his head shake just slightly, letting her know that he had something to say. "I am also sorry, Bones. I do appreciate you." He said, gently running his finger over her cheek. "And I love you too."


	10. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Her hand very slowly let go of his shirt, her palm gently smoothing the fabric, her eyes focused on his so intensely that he wasn't sure that she hadn't gone into a trance. He watched the corner of her lip curve up just slightly. "I forgot what I was saying." She whispered.

"You were just about to tell me what my Christmas gift was." He said, a mischievous grin appearing on his lips, her jaw dropped slightly, and her eyes narrowed, and she took a step back, though her hands remained on his arms.

"You may have hypnotized me with your charm, but I am not completely without my wits." She responded in a low, husky tone, the blue of her eyes darker, the smile on her lips just as full of mischief as his own. She listened to the low rumble of his laugh, and smiled. From the look in his eyes, she could see that she only had a moment to make a decision. Her heart was beating wildly, and she could still feel his lips on hers. With a quick darting of her tongue across her lips, she let out a quick sigh. "We should decorate." She said, finding that her hands were still gripping his arms. "We... we should decorate the tree." She said, swallowing hard. "The tree." She breathed.

"Yeah." He said, keeping his eyes on hers. "May I have just one more?" He whispered, watching her tongue slide over her lips again.

"One more...?" She asked, still a bit light headed, she watched his tongue dart out, and couldn't help but smile, leaning forward gently, she pressed her lips against his, sliding her arms around his waist, she felt his fingertips dancing over her cheek. The kiss deepened for a moment, and she could feel the moan before it left her lips, immediately answered by one of his own. The kiss was broken reluctantly, and their breaths mingled for a moment. "Tree." She whispered, knowing that they needed a distraction.

"Hmm?" He asked, tipping his head, he could see the sparkle in her eye, and smiled. Booth then looked up, breaking the spell, his eyes fell upon the darkened tree, and then back to Temperance, her eyes alight with happiness. "Right." He nodded. "Where do you keep the decorations?"

"I'll show you." She said, taking his hand, she pulled him along gently. He thought of asking her why she insisted on pulling him along, but understood that it was only because she wasn't ready to let go of that connection just yet, and he was just fine with that. He walked with her willingly, and was a bit surprised when she entered her bedroom. He said nothing, for she simply led him to her closet. She released his hand and opened the door, stepping into the full walk-in closet. Booth paused, and Temperance looked back to see him standing awkwardly at the entrance. "What?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"The box is in here, can you help me please?" She asked.

He cleared his throat. "Sure." He said, stepping into the closet as if he were stepping into an enemy's lair, he swallowed hard as he was suddenly enveloped by the scent of her surrounding him. He glanced over toward her, and she gave him a curious smile, pointing up to a container on a higher shelf. He reached up effortlessly and pulled the container down, noticing a package beside it that also looked like something for Christmas. "Do you want that too?" he asked, pointing to the small white box beside the container. He glanced back at Temperance and could see a glimmer of uncertainty. "Bones?" He said.

"Yes." She nodded. "Bring that out too, please." She said, her tone a bit more serious. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said, reaching up for the box, he turned and handed it to Temperance. She gave it a bit of a loving glance before she turned and walked from the closet. He watched her for a moment, trying not to look around at the other items in her closet, unsure of exactly why he felt that it represented a place of privacy, but respecting it just the same, he followed after her.

Once in the bedroom, he hazarded a glance to the bags of gifts in the corner, and caught Temperance's watchful eyes. "I wasn't peeking." He said, smiling slightly.

"It's fine. I've hidden your gifts." She teased.

"Yes, but I work for the FBI. I could find it if I wanted to." He teased back playfully.

"And I am a world renown forensic anthropologist, and I could probably murder you and get away with it." She said, nodding toward the door. "Get out of my bedroom." She said, placing her hands on his shoulders as she gently led him from the room, she smiled when he let out a laugh.

* * *

They entered the living room area, and Booth gently placed the container to the ground. "This is all of the decorations that you have, Bones?" He asked, sitting down on the couch to look through them.

"Yes." She replied. "Last year was the first year that I had a Christmas tree." She said, sitting beside him. She could feel his eyes on her for a moment and chose to focus on the boxes in the container. "I am usually out of town for Christmas." She said, pulling a plain blue ornament out. "Which is why my decorations are also lacking any form of imagination." She sighed, staring at her reflection in the ornament. Her eyes lifted to the tree, where the two ornaments dangled freely.

"Well, Parker and I aren't going to let that be the case this year." He said, watching her gazing across the room. She turned to look at him, and a smile brightened her eyes. "So where do we start?" He asked, looking at the neatly packed items in the box. "Did you pack this yourself?"

"Yes." She replied, tipping her head. "Why?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "I can tell. You packed it away so neatly. There are no twisted and knotted wires or misplaced garland. It's all right here." He stated, lifting the neatly wrapped lights. "Right in this one box."

"You seemed bothered by my tidiness." She said, a bit humored by his assessment.

"Not bothered." He said, smiling over toward her. "Charmed." He said, giving her a wink when her jaw dropped. He let out a deep laugh, one that was clearly a joyful laugh, and felt a sharp jab of her elbow into his rib. "Hey, not nice." He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her into him, kissing her temple as they settled back on the couch for a moment.

"So what's in that box?" He asked, pointing out the small white box that she had included in the decorations. "Why isn't it with the rest of the decorations?"

"Because it has substantially more sentimental value." She said, leaning forward slightly. She was pleased that he kept his arm around her. She picked up the box and then settled back comfortably in his arms.

"Most people just say something is special." Booth said, once again feeling the sharp jab of her elbow in his rib. He watched her hold the box in her hands. It was a plain white box, but for a small tab of tape that still held just a tiny scrap of wrapping paper. He didn't want to pry, even if his curiosity was piqued. "Are you going to open it?" He asked, and was instantly looking into her blue eyes. She then turned her attention to the box.

"You know the story about my parents, about that Christmas." She said, her voice was just above a whisper. "You know that Russ had put out the gifts they had gotten us, and that I had refused to open them. You know all of that, right?"

"I know some of it." He said softly, letting his fingertip gently run across the skin of her hand. "I know that Russ left just after New Years. That it wasn't long before you were in foster care." He said, feeling her head nod against his shoulder.

"This was one of the gifts." She said, turning her head to look up at him. "There were others, of course. I had gotten a book or two, and there was a journal. It was this gift though, this one was one that meant the most." She said softly. She smiled at him and very slowly opened the box. Sitting inside the white box was a small silver box. It was decorated with beautiful antique scrolling, and with a long, winding script across the center, "Temperance". She pulled the silver box from its confines and held it in her hands, seeing in the reflection of the silver that Booth's eyes were on her reaction. She could feel the warmth of his arm around her, holding her, and the prickling of tears in her eyes. She glanced to him and a warm smile rose on his lips, and he patiently watched her. She let out a small sniffle, and opened the box, and within it sit a mechanism for a music box. She set the white box on the table, very gently twisting the winding mechanism, she set the box on the table, where the tinny sound of a song began to play.

Temperance lay back against his arm, feeling the strength and warmth in his body as the box played on, and when she closed her eyes, she was sure that he started to hum.

"Have yourself a Merry little Christmas…" He whispered gently against her hair, humming the tune gently as she buried her face in his chest. "Someday soon, we all will be together. If the fates allow. Until then we'll have to muddle through some how." He whisper-sang, and though it was horribly off key, it was one of the most beautiful things she had heard. "So have yourself, a merry little Christmas now…" He whispered.

"This song was always my favorite." She said into his body, she leaned back and looked into his eyes. "It always reminded me that my parents were out there somewhere, that they had to be thinking of me, and… and that they'd return." She said, smiling sadly. "I never thought that it would be the way they did return." She said, letting out a puff of air. "It's one of the reasons I would try so hard to leave for Christmas."

"This year you came back." He said softly.

"I needed to." She said, closing her eyes. "I… felt like Parker was feeling lonely, and I didn't want him to feel lonely on Christmas without his father like I felt when my parents left." She said, squeezing her eyes tightly for a moment, and then popped them open to look at him, her expression full of alarm, and she started to sit up a little more. "Not that you abandoned him." She said, shaking her head. "I… I didn't mean that you…"

"I know what you meant, Bones." Booth said softly, taking her hand and squeezing it tenderly. "I know what you meant." He said, watching her read him for a moment. "It's okay." He smiled, looking down at the little music box, the tinny tune moving a bit slower, but still playing. "Are you ready to get this tree decorated?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow to her, that playful smile rising on his lips once more, she couldn't help but smile back at him. She nodded and glanced over at the tree, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Alright, lights first!" He exclaimed, reaching into the container, he pulled out the strings of lights, and ran toward the tree, sliding to a stop just before it, much to Temperance's amusement.


	11. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

Temperance watched Booth as he carefully put the lights on the tree, moving around the tree again and again to ensure that they were spread evenly. He was putting the last string of lights around the bottom branches, when he felt Temperance step up to him. He glanced to her and smiled. "What's next?" He asked.

"Ribbon." She said, handing him a carefully wound string of ribbon, covered in pictures of snowmen and snowflakes. He turned to look at her as he began to pull it around the tree. She followed him as he walked around the tree, lacing the ribbon around the tree methodically. "You are quite thorough with your decorating." She smiled, watching his eyes meet hers, a smile brightening his expression. "I am enjoying your energy." She said sincerely.

"Christmas decorating is important business." He said, continuing his trip around the tree, listening to the gentle shuffling of her socked feet behind him. He stopped suddenly, and her body collided with his, and to stop herself, her arms went around his waist.

"Why did you stop?" She asked into his shoulder, hugging him close.

"Why do you think I stopped?" He asked, feeling her arms squeeze him a little tighter. "Exactly." He said, turning slowly in her arms, he gently brushed her hair from her cheek, watching her crystal blue eyes staring into his.

"I noticed that you're wearing black socks, and not your typical choice of obtrusive color patterns." She said, tipping her head slightly.

"That's because all of my things are in storage." He replied. "Remember? I sublet out my apartment until April." He said. "I have a very small supply of civilian clothes to pick from, and striped socks are not in the mix, unfortunately."

"You did sublet out your apartment." She replied, watching him nod his head. "Where are you staying?" She asked. She could feel him swaying gently with her, completely content in having the conversation with her attached to him.

"At a hotel." He shrugged. "It's a pretty nice hotel, not a dive or something like that. Just someplace to sleep."

"Oh." She nodded. "Okay." She said, looking past him to the tree. "Did you want me to put on some Christmas music while we decorate?" She asked, still feeling him swaying gently with her in his arms.

"Mm…that would be nice." He replied.

"Maybe some hot cocoa?" She asked, a bit of hope in her tone.

"That sounds very nice." He said.

"And then after the tree is decorated you can go to the hotel and get your belongings, because you are staying with me for the duration of your stay." She said, pulling from his arms, she started to walk away.

"Wait, what?" He said, watching her disappear into the kitchen. "Bones?" He called, surprised at her sudden departure. "Bones, wait a second." He said, sliding across the floor toward the kitchen, he forgot for a moment he had ribbon in his hand and nearly pulled the tree along with him. He dropped the ribbon to the floor and made his way toward the kitchen. "Bones?" He asked, sliding around the corner, he grasped at the doorway to keep from falling. He found her at the counter pulling mugs from the cupboard.

"Will you stop sliding around, you're going to fall and hurt yourself." She said without looking toward him.

"Bones." Booth said, stopping a bit of a distance from her, she turned and faced him, her eyebrow raised as she watched him stand across from her, almost nervously. "Bones, I shouldn't stay here."

"You don't want to stay here?" She asked, setting the mugs down, she moved toward the refrigerator for milk.

"No." He said, sighing. "I mean… yes, I do want to, but I shouldn't." He said. "I shouldn't."

"And why not?" she asked, setting the milk down on the counter and turning around to face him, she leaned back on the counter. "Do you prefer staying at a hotel to staying in my home?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you feel that a hotel will offer you something more than I can offer you here?"

"No." He shook his head.

"So then, it's me that's the problem?" She asked, tipping her head. Her tone was so serious and stern.

"No." He shook his head. "No, no!"

"Then there is no problem." She said, shrugging. "When the tree is decorated, you will get your things and bring them back here. I'm inviting you to stay in my home. My spare bedroom has a memory foam mattress that is far better for your back than anything that a hotel would provide. You don't have to pay to stay here, unless of course you'd like to. I can always give you a discount since you've purchased the tree, and dinner." She said, turning around to pour the milk into the mugs.

Booth was silent suddenly, and for a moment, Temperance thought perhaps he had gone into the other room. She turned to see him standing across from her, a thoughtful look on his face. She was being stubborn, and he knew from experience that there was no way he was going to be able to talk his way out of this.

"Unless of course you'd like to stay in my bedroom." She said, finding a slight smile on her lips as she prepared the cocoa, she heard him cough a little behind her.

"I… Bones, I…" Booth stammered slightly, watching her humored glance turn toward him, he recognized that look and narrowed her eyes in her direction.

She took a step toward him. He shook his head at the seductive way she was moving, the hungry look in her eyes. "The couch is also quite comfortable." She said, placing her hand on his chest, he shook his head at her, still trying to figure out exactly what she was saying.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to stay here. I don't want you to be alone, and… I don't wish to be alone." She said, staring at her fingers as they danced across his chest a moment. "I have spent far too many nights alone lately, and I feel that your presence has lifted my spirits tremendously." She said, her voice taking on a low, husky tone. She continued to trace her fingers across his chest, finally looking up at him.

"I'll stay." Booth said, nodding his head, watching her eyes brighten. "I'll stay, but I'm going to sleep in the spare bedroom."

"Mmhm…" She said, resting her head on his chest, his arms went naturally around her.

"That's all you have to say about that?" He asked, listening to the sound of her muffled laugh.

She looked up at him again, a slight smile on her lips. "Yep." She said, her eyes sparkling with satisfaction for winning the argument. "I'm going to finish making the hot cocoa." She replied.

"I'll finish the ribbon on the tree." He said, giving her a faux suspicious glare. "You're beautiful when you're up to something."

"I am sure that I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." She said, turning around to walk back to the counter, she felt his hand grasp hers tightly, and a gentle tug in his direction. She moved willingly toward him, and found his arm wrapped firmly around her, a smile on her lips. "What?" She asked, pressing herself tightly against his warm body.

"I missed you." He said, watching her head tip slightly.

"I thought that we had already established that." She teased, suddenly feeling a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Did we?" He asked, giving her a playfully scrutinizing look.

"Mm… we mentioned it." She nodded. "Why? Was there something else that you wanted to discuss about it?" She asked, noting to herself that he still hadn't discussed with her his time in Afghanistan. Her expression was serious and concerned.

"We can talk about it later." He said, gently leaning toward her. "Since you're forcing me to stay here, I am sure that we'll find an opportunity."

"I am not forcing you to stay here." She said, pretending to be offended by his assumption. "I am simply suggesting that you stay here, and not accepting the answer 'No.'" She replied. "Besides…" She said, leaning up to gently kiss him, listening to the low groan that left his throat, she smiled. "Sometimes I find that spare bed to be more comfortable than my own."

"I…" he stammered with a smile.

"Tree." She said, pulling gently from his arms. "You were decorating the tree."

"Right." He nodded, taking a step forward. "Tree." He said, watching her take another step back.

"I'll be right in with the hot cocoa." She said, smiling brightly as she turned toward the counter to finish her task, leaving him standing for a moment watching after her for another moment, before he mumbled something about the tree, and turned back for the living room.


	12. Please Come Home For Christmas

Booth continued his task of wrapping the tree in ribbon, listening carefully for her return. A moment or two before she walked into the room, it was suddenly filled with the sound of an instrumental Christmas song. It was strong and soulful, filled with jazzy interludes that were just right for the mood they had settled in. When he heard the gentle sound of her socks sliding across the floor, he turned his attention back toward her. In his attention to the tree, he didn't notice her sneak off into her bedroom to change, and smiled at the oversized sweatshirt and leggings that she was now wearing. In her hands, she held two steaming cups, each with a dollop of fresh whipped cream peeking out of the top. One had a candy cane sticking out, resting on its side like a stirrer. "What? I don't get a candy cane?" He asked, his tone sliding into a childish whine that made her eyebrows raise. He grinned at her expression.

"Do you want one?" She asked, setting the cups down, she looked up at him.

"Nah, it's okay." He said, brushing it aside. He had just been teasing her, and didn't expect her to amuse him.

"I brought one out for you." She said, pulling a wrapped candy cane from the pocket of her sweatshirt, she smiled happily. She stepped toward him, watching his feet slide across the floor toward her. She carefully began unwrapping the candy, watching his eyes focus on her. "The tree is looking very nice." She said, sending his eyes in the direction she was looking in.

"We can put the ornaments up soon." He said, turning his attention back toward her, she smiled as she handed over the candy cane to him, he smiled. "Thank you." He said, gently sliding the candy cane into his mouth, he looked back toward the tree.

She turned back toward the coffee table where the cocoa sat waiting, and listened to him come toward her. She sat down on the couch and he came around the table and sat beside her, the candy cane still hanging from his lips. "Are you going to let me read the letters you wrote to me?" He asked after he pulled the candy from his mouth, he gently slipped it into the cocoa as hers was.

"I don't have them with me." She said, her eyes focusing on the hot cocoa. She couldn't bear to look up into his eyes after so blatantly lying. She was well aware that those letters belonged to him, and while each one had become a bit bolder, a bit more descriptive, ever more precise in her feelings, she still wasn't ready to let them go.

"You didn't bring them with you?" He asked, tipping his head curiously. "You brought Parker's letters."

"Yes, but that's because he wrote them to me." She said, stirring the whipped cream into her cocoa, staring into the cup. "You weren't going to be here." She said, finally looking up at him. "Why would I have brought them home?" She asked.

"Good point." He nodded, though he couldn't tell if she was lying, or if simply shy about her admission about the letters. "Are you going to let me read them someday?" He asked, the curiosity not just in his words or the way he spoke, but in the child-like curiosity that sparkled in his eyes.

"It's a possibility." She said, sending him a playful smile of her own as she sipped from her hot cocoa, unknowingly dipping the tip of her nose in whipped cream.

He watched her nose touch the frothy cream, and he smiled, reaching forward to wipe it gently, she jumped back a little, but laughed when she realized what had happened. He was about to lick his finger when he felt her hand clamp down on his wrist. He was a little surprised by her forwardness, and smiled at the glitter in her eyes as she lifted his finger toward her lips. She gently dipped his whipped cream covered finger between her lips, allowing her tongue to gently circle his fingertip. She was almost positive that she had heard a groan from her partner, as she slowly pulled his fingertip from between her lips, never allowing her eyes to leave his for a moment. "Bones." He sighed.

"I don't like to share." She said, finally releasing his hand from her hold, he let out a puff of air, closing his eyes. "But I might make an exception." She said, watching his eyes pop open and focus on her, he smiled. He brought his hot cocoa to his lips, gently sipping at the warm liquid, keeping eye contact with her.

"This is some good cocoa, Bones." He said, watching her smile tenderly at him. "I like the peppermint too."

"I am glad that you enjoy it." She replied setting her cup down and finding herself tipping slightly toward him. Her day had been long, and the evening emotional, and somehow his arm found its way around her, his cup of cocoa in his other hand. She listened to the sound of it being placed gently on the coaster on the table. Her legs curled up beneath her, and his arm carefully pulled her close, his nose burying in her hair as they avoided speaking for several moments.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her hair, he felt her nod against him. "You're just tired?" Another nod. His hand gently moved along her arm. He waited several moments, hoping that the warmth they had between them would continue, even after he told her what he needed to tell her. "I knew that you were in town." He said, feeling a tightness in the chest at the admission, the small circles she was making with her finger across his knee stopped suddenly, and he felt like everything had just stopped.

She twisted her head, and tried to meet his eyes with her own. "What do you mean?"

"I have been keeping an eye on the progress that you've made in Maluku." He replied, staring at a thread on the sleeve of her sweatshirt, pulling it gently with his fingertips. "We have access to the internet at times." He said, swallowing hard. "The organizers of your dig... you know? I found their website, and it has news updates here and there, pictures. Things like that. I knew that the dig was halted until the new year."

"You knew that I was coming home?" She asked, pushing away from him a little more, she wanted to see his eyes. "Booth?"

He drew in a deep breath slowly, allowing his dark eyes to finally meet her crystal blue orbs. "I… I didn't know for sure. I had hoped." He replied. "I requested leave for the holidays, because I felt alone." He admitted, though the feeling in his chest was still very tight, almost to the point of pain. "I wanted to be close to Parker. I wanted to surprise him. The last time that we talked on the video phone, he seemed especially bothered by the fact that I wasn't going to be here. I knew that I could come home, see him, and even if you decided not to come back, I could be around things and places that reminded me of you." He said, watching her thoughtful gaze. "I drove around a little in my rental. I knew that you wouldn't recognize it. I noticed your car was at your apartment."

"Then you followed me all day today." She replied, her eyebrow lifting to challenge him, though there was softness within them. "How long have you been in town?"

"Just two days." He replied. "I was around the first day, but you didn't know it."

"You were around two days ago too?" She asked, furrowing her brow stubbornly. "And today you let me feel as if I were being followed?" She asked, sounding a bit put off by it.

"You were being followed." He said, allowing a slight lift in his lip, his brown eyes shining into hers. "You were just being followed by me. I'm a sniper, Bones. I can go undetected if I want to."

"Hm…" She hummed, taking in the information, she adjusted herself and leaned once again against his arm. "I don't understand why you just wouldn't come out and tell me that you were there.

"I was trying to work up the nerve to talk to you." He admitted softly, and watched those blue eyes focus on him again. "We left things in a very tenuous place when we went our separate ways. I didn't want to make assumptions or make you feel uncomfortable. I didn't know if you would be happy to see me."

"I was very happy to see you." She said, "And I am very comfortable right now." She said, sitting up slightly, she picked up her cocoa and took a sip, carefully stirring the quickly cooling beverage with the candy cane.

"So am I, Bones." He said, running his fingertips through her hair, as he lifted his own cup of cocoa and took a sip, letting her melt into his embrace as the jazzy sound of Christmas music danced through the room.


	13. Wonderful Christmastime

**Just because the new year is upon us, doesn't mean that we can't keep on with this Christmas story... There is so much to be told. I hope it's not dragging on too much, and I do appreciate your thoughts and reviews. Happy New Year!**

**-PJ.**

* * *

Between the cocoa, the warmth of his arms, and the gentle Christmas music, Temperance couldn't help but slowly give in to her exhaustion. The cocoa was finally gone, the music had faded, but the arms around her stayed steady and strong.

"Bones?" The gentle timbre of his voice moved through her mind, nearly convincing her that it was a dream. "Hey, Bones." He said, running a finger through her hair, he immediately heard a discontented groan. He smiled, and her sleepy blue eyes were looking up at him. "Did you want me to go get my things?" He asked.

"Hm?" She hummed, looking up into his eyes, she had forgotten about her earlier demand.

"Did you want me to stay at your place?" He asked. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." She said, groaning slightly as she sat up, stretching gently, she let out a yawn and looked toward him, as a slight smile played at the corner of his lips. "Why do you look at me like that?" She whispered, leaning back against the arm of the couch, she stretched her legs so her feet were pressing into his thigh.

"And how is that?" He asked, tipping his head curiously, she smiled slightly. He placed his hand on her foot and gently moved his hand across them.

"You look at me like an eager child at Christmas who is just waiting to unwrap his gifts." She whispered, sending his eyebrow up, his smile a bit brighter. She watched as a light blush rose in his cheeks and he let out a nervous chuckle. "I chose my words correctly, didn't I?" She asked, as a sly smile rose on those pink lips of hers, a smile that he wanted to kiss right off her face. He squeezed her foot gently in is hand. "Would you like company?" She asked, watching a bit of confusion cloud his eyes. "Let me change back into my jeans, and I'll come with you to get your things. I really don't feel like letting you out of my sight for too long." She said, swinging her feet from the couch, she thought she might hear some form of rebuttal, but heard none, and disappeared into the bedroom.

Booth watched her turn the corner and stood up, stretching his back as he yawned. It was only eight in the evening, but it had been a long few days, and he was finding himself quite exhausted. He gathered their mugs and brought them back into the kitchen. He rinsed out the film of cocoa at the bottom and gently placed them into the dishwasher. He was just closing the dishwasher door when he heard her socked feet pad into the room. He looked up to find her wearing the same sweatshirt as earlier, though now she was wearing jeans. Her newly cut hair was swept up into a messy ponytail. He rarely got a glimpse into the absolutely relaxed Temperance Brennan, and what he was looking at right now was enough to take his breath away. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled. It was a happy smile, expectant smile, almost a hopeful smile. He swiped his hands quickly on a dish cloth and set it on the counter, then turned toward her.

"Then let's get going." He said, stepping up to her, his hand found its way to his cheek. "You're beautiful." He said, leaning down to capture her lips with his, he felt her hand at the base of his neck, cool and steady, holding him in place. "I love you." He whispered against her mouth almost as if he were checking to see what her reaction would be.

"I love you." She said, pulling from the kiss. "I am very happy that you've decided to stay."

His eyebrows raised, and that teasing smile slipped onto his face. "I wasn't aware that I had a choice."

"Let's go." She said, gripping his hand tightly, she pulled at him and listened to his chuckle as he came along willingly.

He slipped on his coat and shoes as she did the same, and with a quick check that they had everything, they stepped out of the apartment. Once they made it to the street, they noticed that it had snowed significantly since he had arrived with dinner, and the large flakes were still falling from the sky. "Do you want me to drive?" He asked, watching her eyes clash with his, she paused for a moment before her shoulder lifted in a gentle shrug. She tossed her keys in his direction, and moved around toward the passenger seat. He unlocked the SUV, and she climbed inside.

* * *

Once they were both settled in the vehicle, and Booth was on his way toward the hotel, he immediately sensed her eyes on him. "Hmm…" hummed in questions, turning his attention toward Temperance as he drove. He put his hand on the center console, and she immediately snatched it up into her own. He looked toward her again, and smiled at her satisfied smirk.

"I like driving near Christmastime." She said, just loudly enough to break the silence. "The colored lights are beautiful, though I'm not sure why people insist upon it. There is no significance to decorations as such, but they do make the dreadful winter just a little happier." She said softly.

"Christmas is meant as a celebration, Bones. Decorations are just that, it's a way of celebrating… you know, like streamers at a birthday party." He said, watching her eyes flick to his, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I suspect that could be a correct supposition." She replied.

"What do you say, one of these evenings before Christmas, we take a drive around the city and admire the lights?" He asked, watching her focusing out of the car, she turned her head to look at him swiftly, as if what he had said finally caught her attention.

"I would like that, very much." She replied, a smile on her lips as she kept his attention for another moment.

"Then that's what we'll do, Bones." Booth said with a nod, and could feel her hand tighten on his once again.

* * *

They drove toward the city, and Booth navigated toward the interstate. He arrived at a chain hotel that, as he said, wasn't a dive. "I'll be right back." He said, parking the car, he watched her nod and smile, and opened the door, glancing toward her. "You're sure you want me to stay at your place?" He asked again.

"Yes! Now go, we have to finish the tree before we go to bed." She said, watching him narrow his eyes at her. "Booth!" She laughed.

"Okay, okay." He said, leaning toward her, touching her cheek. "I love you." He watched her eyes turn serious, and a smile at the corner of her lips. "Okay, okay. I'll go get my stuff." He said, starting to pull away, he felt her grab his collar. He looked at her and she smiled. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For knowing exactly the moment to say those words." She replied, releasing his collar. "Now you may go get your belongings." She smiled affectionately.

He smiled, leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her nose. "See you soon." He said, climbing from the car, he quickly headed for the lobby of the hotel.


	14. All I Want For Christmas,

It didn't take long for Booth to get his things and check out of the hotel, and Brennan kept herself occupied in the car by looking up the website for the dig on her phone, curious about what information Booth had learned from the news updates. She read quickly through several articles, and smiled slightly as she noticed a photo or two where she was prominent. She looked tired and a little annoyed, and didn't remember her photograph being taken, but there she was. She scrolled a bit, and closed the browser when she heard the back of her SUV open. She looked back to see Booth setting two large duffel bags into the back area of her car.

"Told you it wouldn't take long." He smiled, catching her eyes across the car, she smiled back. He closed the hatch and came around, climbing into the driver's seat once again. They made their way toward her apartment, and the air seemed full of electricity. They weren't talking, but each could feel an energy that couldn't really be explained.

"I didn't realize that the organizers had a website about the dig in Maluku." She said, watching Booth's eyebrows lift.

"Really? They seemed to indicate that you were contributing information." He said. "There were a few pictures too. It was nice that I could see what you were working on, and where you were, even if I couldn't talk to you." He said.

"Yes, so that you could follow my movements." She said, her tone full of playfulness.

"I can't protect you, but I can at least make sure you're safe." He said, teasing right back. "I worry about you when you're not by my side."

"I worry about you when you're unreachable and in a war zone." She said, her tone suddenly serious. "That's one of the reasons that I insisted on you staying with me." She said, reaching for his hand, he took hers in his and watched as he listened intently to her. "I like knowing where you are." She said, smiling sadly.

"I'm not going to complain about your hospitality, or your attention, Bones." He said. "You know that Christmas is my favorite time of year." He said, bringing her hand to his lips as he drove, he kissed it tenderly. "It wouldn't have meant half as much if you weren't here."

* * *

They rode in silence, hand in hand, and when they arrived at Brennan's place, he hauled his bags into the building, walking with her to her apartment. They stepped inside, and he excused himself to the guest room to drop off his bags. When he returned to the living room, Temperance had already taken out a small step ladder, and was attempting to place a large metal star at the top of the tree.

"Hey! Hey, hey…wait!" He said, rushing to her side, he grabbed for her playfully. She tumbled into his arms off the ladder with a squeak that he had never heard from his partner before and she landed in his arms.

"Booth, what are you doing?" She asked, a refreshing smile on her lips, the star still settled in her hands.

"You can't just put the star at the top of the tree without having it decorated first." He said, swinging her around in a circle. "Who taught you how to decorate a tree?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I am clearly not versed in Christmas tree decorating etiquette." She said, feeling him spin her around again. She let out a joyful laugh. "You're going to make me dizzy!" She laughed.

"I just want to hear your laugh." He said, carefully setting her to the ground, she kept her hand on his arm to keep her balance, pulling herself close to him, she looked up into his dark eyes.

"Are you going to show me?" She asked, her voice suddenly husky, and a little breathy, she could see him swallow hard, and his his eyebrows lifted suggestively. "Show me how to decorate the tree." She said, giving him a light swat on his arm. "Dad decorated it last year. I was working, so I didn't watch."

"Do you remember decorating the tree when you were younger?" He asked.

"Mm… not particularly." She said, turning in his arms, she felt him wrap them around her waist as she stared at the tree.

"The star goes last." He whispered into her ear, he could feel her shiver at the way it skittered across her cheek.

She instantly felt goosebumps rise on her skin, the whisper and his closeness were affecting her. "Mm…" She groaned, pushing herself back into him slightly, she looked up at him and could see that her closeness was affecting him as well, though he was trying his best to remain in control.

"Ornaments first." He said, nodding toward the box. She reluctantly moved from his arms, though refused to break the connection, grabbing hold of his hand as she walked toward the container. She pulled several boxes of ornaments out, and handed them to Booth. They were mostly nondescript balls of various colors, but he moved toward the tree with them, placing them on the floor as he lifted one box.

"I know that they're not anything special." She said, watching him open the first box, his eyes met hers. "But I have the ornament from you, and the one from Parker. They are unique." She said.

"And maybe next year, I'll get you another new ornament." He said, watching her smile become brighter.

"I would like that very much." She said, and moved toward him. She picked up a box of ornaments, and they both began decorating the tree together.

* * *

Once the ornaments were on the tree, they both stepped back to take a look. Pleased with the beauty of their tree, she looked up at him, watching his eyes move over it. "Is it time for the star now?" She asked, her tone holding a child-like impatience. Booth glanced to Temperance and shook his head, watching her smile.

"Yes, it's time to put the star up." He said, tugging the ladder toward himself. She reached for the star, which was sitting on a nearby table, and held it for a moment. "Do you want to do it?" He asked.

"I don't see why it matters." She replied, her tone showing her confusion.

"Because it's the final touch." He said, moving toward her again. "It's the crowning glory, the..."

"Decoration at the top of the tree so it doesn't look bare." She smiled, and a little brighter when he scowled at her. "I know that the star, top of the Christmas tree is representative of the star of Bethlehem in the often told anecdote of Jesus' supposed birth, which..."

"Wasn't in December... Yes, yes. You tell me that every year." Booth said, watching her fingers roll over the metal star in her hands, her eyes at the top of the tree. "It's still important." He said. "Do you want me to put the star up?"

"No." She said, glancing back at him with glittering eyes, a smile on her lips. She stepped to the ladder, and stepped up to the top, lifting the star carefully in her hands. She noticed after a moment that he was standing just below her, holding firmly to the ladder. She reached up and gently placed the star on the top of the tree, moving it slightly to ensure that it was straight. "Is it straight?"

"It's perfect." He said, watching her look down at him, he was looking at her, and not the tree. She rolled her eyes and reached for the star again. "I said it was perfect, Bones!" He laughed.

"You are looking at me, and not looking at the tree." She said, shifting the star a little more.

"Someone thinks pretty highly of themselves." He teased. "It's good... right there!" He exclaimed, letting out a laugh when she moved the star again. "Stop touching it!" He said, watching her pull her hands away and admire it. "Perfect!" He exclaimed, moving forward, he grabbed her, sending her laughing over his shoulder as he grabbed the ladder and walked away from the tree as she laughed, smacking his back and kicking her legs slightly.

"Booth!" She laughed, listening to his chuckle as he pulled her off his shoulder, and she landed in front of him, looking into his eyes with a smile. She became lost in his gaze for a moment, a smile on her own face, when she turned around sharply to face the tree, pushing her back into him. "It's crooked." She said, looking up at him.

"You're crooked." He responded, watching her jaw drop. "I'm kidding." He said, dropping a kiss on her cheek as he passed her. "Are you ready to light it up?" he asked. He turned and smiled toward her, watching her bounce a little on the balls of her feet in anticipation. He moved behind the tree carefully to get the cord.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, he looked up and could see her running toward the switch to turn the other lights in the room off. She switched them and then made her way quickly to back to the tree, sliding on her socks as she stopped. "Okay." She grinned. "Ready."

He let out a bit of a laugh. "Close your eyes." He said, watching her scowl appear. "Come on, Bones. Humor me here."

She grinned and closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands as she waited. She listened to him moving a bit, and then the sound of some ornaments making a tinkling sound on the tree. "Did you knock the tree over?" She asked, her eyes still closed tightly.

Suddenly, he was right behind her, leaning down. "No, I did not knock the tree over." He whispered into her ear as his arm went around her. He heard a slight laugh come from between her lips and shook his head. "Okay, open your eyes." He said, holding her arms for a moment, he watched her eyes open wide, as a smile lifted on her lips. He could see the Christmas lights glittering in her eyes. He leaned down slightly, resting his head on her shoulder. He could feel her head lean onto his. "Merry Christmas, Bones."

"Merry Christmas, Booth." She whispered back, turning herself slightly, his hands caught her around the waist and pulled her close. She looked up into his eyes as a moment of peace washed over the two of them. They stood in the gentle glow of the Christmas tree, their eyes reflecting a tender love. She leaned up, stretching herself against his body, her hands moving up to the base of his neck, her thumbs gently rubbing his hairline, holding him steady for several moments. She studied his face, his eyes, his lips, and the way the worry lines faded with each passing second. "I believe that I owe you an apology." She whispered.

His head tilted just slightly, and he watched the colors from the tree bounce across her irises like an unruly wind. "You already apologized."

"I underestimated my feelings for you. I hurt you." She whispered.

"I pushed you." He replied. "I know better than that. I have been thinking about it for months. I never should have done that. I should know by now that sometimes you need time, and space." He said, running a finger across her cheek, he allowed her to read him at her own pace. "I love you. I want you to know how much I love you. I want to show you." He leaned in, preparing himself for a kiss, he felt her hand on his chest. It wasn't too firm, but it did stop him.

"We... we shouldn't." She whispered.

"We shouldn't?" He asked. It was now his turn to read her.

"It wouldn't be wise. We still have to go back." She said, swallowing hard. Her voice was pushing him away, but her eyes were focused on his lips, her tongue darting out. He heard a whimper when she swallowed. "We still have to go back, Booth." She whispered.

"Go back?" He asked.

"I need to go back to Maluku, and... and you to Afghanistan." She said softly.

"Why does that matter?" He asked. Her head tipped impatiently, as if she thought he would understand. "I loved you before, I love you now, and I will love you when we come back home for good."

"Can we sit down?" She asked, swallowing thickly.

"Sure." He said, dropping his hands while still keeping eye contact, he started to turn toward the couch and felt her hand keeping him there. He turned his head, and she nodded toward the floor in front of the tree. A slight smile rose on his lips, and he followed her lead, sitting on the carpet before the tree. She scooted closer to him, and his arm went around her shoulders, his thumb rhythmically pushing into her shoulder slightly. They watched the lights for a number of minutes, simply sitting together in gentle silence."If it makes you feel any better, it won't be for long." He said, feeling her body stiffen slightly.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him. "What won't be long?"

"Our separation." He said. "It will only be until May. That's only four months."

She nodded thoughtfully. "One of my earliest memories is of Christmas." She said softly.

"Tell me about it." He said, kissing her hair.

"I remember that I was about five or six years old. I fell asleep under the lights of the tree. I remembered waking up, and my dad had put a blanket over me, and a pillow beneath my head. I just remember how safe I felt, warm, and loved." She whispered, staring up at the twinkling lights. "Our tree had those larger bulbs, they kind of... hummed. And the more I think about it, the more I realize that it was probably a fire hazard." She said, letting a giggle bubble from within.

"Most likely." he chuckled.

"I just remember how pretty and colorful they were. Not that these aren't beautiful, they were just... just different." She shrugged.

"How about now?" He whispered. "Do you feel safe?" He asked, staring up at the tree, he could sense her watching him, his hand settled in hers, his other arm still around her shoulder.

"Yes." She whispered, turning her attention back to the tree.

"Do you feel warm?" He asked, still watching the lights, he moved his thumb rhythmically over her knuckles.

"Yes." She said, swallowing tightly for her memory, and for the heat that was coursing through her body with each and every swipe of his thumb.

"Do you feel loved?" He asked, turning his head slowly, she did the same, a gentle smile on her lips as their eyes met.

"Yes." She whispered, knowing that her heart couldn't take much more, it was slamming against her ribs like a frightened bird in a bird cage. Before she could change her mind. Before she could question it, she found herself twisting her body.

He said nothing as her body moved, her knees landing on each side of him, her hands laying flat against his chest, his body willingly falling back with hers atop him. She was now straddling his prone body, pressing herself against him, her face inches from his. There was no surprise in his eyes, not for even a moment, only desire. He was careful not to say something to her, to tease or play, because he knew her well enough to know that any words or tone could be construed as rejection. She wanted to see his emotions bared, not a teasing smile or joke. She needed him to be the protector of her heart, her body, her mind, and her soul, and he was fully up for the task.

His hands were at his side, and she held hers firmly against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. Then she felt his hands, his long fingers gripping her thighs, his thumbs pressing into her as they moved up toward her hips, settling there for a moment. His eyes were still on hers, focused directly into her rapidly dilating pupils. He was doing just as he said he would. He was giving her time. Time to adjust, time to refocus, time to work through every single nuance of every single moment that had happened in the last twenty four hours. He could almost see her thoughts moving like a movie through her mind.

His hands traveled to her waist, feathering their way up her body, his thumbs running across every single curve that they managed to find. He felt her legs tighten on his body her eyes closing slowly, and then fluttering back open to find that just a bit of his lower lip had slipped between his teeth. He heard a low growl, almost a purr as his thumbs reached her breasts, his hands traveled back down, and her weight was once again on his hips, where she could feel exactly how she was affecting him.

"What do you want for Christmas, Temperance?" He managed to whisper, his breath rolling across her skin, sending a tickle to her ear. "Tell me."

"You."


	15. Oh, Christmas Tree

Booth felt the air leave his lungs with her declaration, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He couldn't find his words, but his hands knew exactly where to go, as he cradled her head in his hands, bringing his head up slightly, she met him halfway, letting out a needful groan into his mouth. Her hands grasped his arms, squeezing his biceps tightly in her grip, his tongue battling with hers as she pushed harder into him, feeling a tight fluttering of butterflies in her stomach and throughout her body.

"God." He panted. "God, Bones." He growled against her, burying his head in her neck, he kissed her again and again. He rolled her across the carpet beneath the tree, listening to her laughter as he ended up on top, hovering over her as she grasped his arms and chest, her hands slipping down to the hem of his shirt, craving the feel of his skin.

She was sure that she heard him swear when she lifted her hips to his, letting out a gentle moan as she whispered his name again and again. He straddled her, taking his time as he kissed her lips, her temple, her neck, moving down to kiss every available bit of flesh that was flushed and waiting for him. "Booth." She groaned. He would have thought it were in protest if she hadn't dug her nails into his shoulders, pulling him further into her feverish kisses. "I love…" She panted. "I love you." It came out as a whimper as a quick movement sent his shirt from his body to an undisclosed place somewhere nearby. Her fingernails raked down his skin, not hard enough to scratch, but enough for him to feel her need.

"I love you." He mumbled into her skin again and again, listening to her gentle moans of appreciation. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, pulling from her briefly to look into her eyes. He paused for a moment when he noticed there were traces of tears within the blue depths that stared back at him. "Bones." He whispered. "No…No, no..." he said, watching as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What?" She asked, her voice coming out broken. "I'm okay." She whispered, setting her head back, she looked up at him, the passion in his eyes instantly replaced by concern. She felt a sharp pang of guilt shoot through her body as she saw the fear in his eyes. "I'm okay." She whispered, catching her breath. "I'm just… I just feel so much right now." She whispered. "I'm okay."

"We don't have to do this right now. It's okay." He whispered as he gently wiped at the tear that found its way from her eye, leaning down to kiss the trail that it left on her cheek, he looked into her eyes again.

"Please don't look at me like that." She whispered.

"Like what?" He asked, his eyebrow lifting as he carefully moved off her, and onto the carpet beside her. He leaned down and traced a finger over her cheek as she looked at him. He noticed her cheeks were a bright pink, her eyes still glittering with unshed tears.

"Like I'm broken, or weak." She whispered. "I am simply finding myself overcome with emotions, and I am trying desperately to remain calm." She whispered. "I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"You're not broken, and you are certainly not weak, Bones." He said. "We went from zero to sixty in about a second there." He replied, watching as her brow crinkled in confusion. "It's okay, we're okay. I am just so happy that we're here together."

"I missed you." She sighed. "I am finding it difficult believing that you're here, that you're whole. I'm finding it difficult to believe that this is real."

"This is real. I'm here, and this is all real." He whispered, still watching her eyes, mesmerized by the way the lights on the trees made them glitter. "Are you alright? You look tired."

"I am." She nodded. "I am very tired." She whispered, letting her hand move over his chest for a moment, her eyes following her movements.

"Then it's probably a good idea if we get some sleep." He said, reaching his hand to hers, laying it flat on his chest. He felt her shift slightly, leaning her head against him. He could sense that she was thinking about something, and he knew that if he waited, she would tell him. "I love you." She mumbled, and then something more against his body. Her voice was low, her words muffled. "What was that, Bones?" He asked.

She looked up at him, swallowing a bit hard, she watched his eyes for several seconds. "Will you sleep beside me tonight?"

"Of course." He said, understanding completely the need to be close to another person after having been alone for so long. He had just spent months bunking among dozens of men, and had longed for the sweet scent of his partner. He was ready and willing for anything she was comfortable with. He sat up slowly. "Of course, Bones." He said.

She smiled slightly at him, pulling herself up carefully. He stood up, and she watched him swing his hand down and pick up his shirt. "Sorry about that." She whispered, suddenly feeling bashful about their encounter. She twisted around and carefully stood up, watching him look over at her and smile as he turned the light on in the room.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." He said, nodding toward the spare room. "I'll knock." He said, watching her nod.

"Okay." She replied. She stood beside the tree, watching as he walked away, feeling a bit cooler as the door to the spare room closed behind him. After another moment, she carefully unplugged the Christmas tree, and then made her way toward her bedroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

Brennan prepared for bed, listening to the sounds of Booth throughout her apartment getting himself ready as well. She crawled beneath the covers of her bed, tucking pillows behind herself, and saving one or two for her companion. She lay on her back, the light on the other side of the bed was on, when she heard a gentle knock.

"You can come in, Booth." She said softly, noting the slight pause as the door opened a crack. "It's okay." She said.

The door opened wider, and Booth stepped in, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, and no t-shirt. He closed the door behind him and walked around the bed, allowing Brennan some privacy as he sat on the edge of the mattress. "You're sure you're okay with this?" He asked, looking toward her, she nodded.

"I invited you into my bed. But if you're not comfortable, I would understand." She said, watching the shake of his head as he pulled his legs up into the bed and beneath the blankets and sheets and switched off the lamp. The room was still slightly illuminated by the streetlights outside, and when he looked toward her, he could see that her eyes were open as she stared at the ceiling.

He lay his head on the pillow, and turned toward her, reaching his hand for her arm, he gently ran his fingertips across it. "I am very, very comfortable, Bones." He said. She turned and faced him, their bodies only inches apart. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?" He asked, deciding to keep the conversation light, watching her cuddle into the blanket as her eyes stayed on his.

"I was thinking of having lunch with my dad if he's available. I also need to wrap Parker's gifts." She said, a smile on her lips. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"To search your bedroom looking for my Christmas gifts when you're having lunch with your dad." He said, watching her jaw drop. He let out a laugh at her surprise.

"Booth!" She laughed, nudging him with her hand, he laughed a bit more.

"Kidding, kidding. I don't really have any plans. I'll probably go get Parker some gifts. I have to pick up your gift." He said, running his hand over her arm gently, bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles gently.

"You don't have to get me a gift, Booth." She whispered.

"I already bought it." He replied. "I have to pick it up."

She narrowed her eyes, feeling his lips on her hand, she felt warm all over. "I also have to call someone about your gift."

"You mean something that isn't socks and ties?" He asked with a laugh, she pulled her hand from his and smacked his shoulder. "Hey! Hey!" He laughed.

"You really know how to ruin Christmas gifts!" She exclaimed, pretending to be angry. "I'm going to sleep." She pouted. "Goodnight." She said, rolling away from him, she tugged at the blankets, pulling them off him, he laughed and before she could turn toward him, he moved toward her and she was trapped beneath his arm, feeling it wrap tightly around her waist. "What are you doing?" She mumbled.

"Holding you." He whispered. "Is that okay?" She answered by pushing herself back into him, a sigh on her lips as she felt his lips on her temple. "Sweet dreams, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth." She whispered, smiling to herself as he dropped another kiss on her temple, and they both drifted off, perfectly content together.


	16. Christmas Waltz

**December 21- 5:30am**

Temperance woke suddenly to a vice grip around her waist, the hot breath in her ear let out a broken whimper. She shifted slightly, and felt his arm tighten once again, not to the point of pain, but to the point of desperation. Instead of pulling away, she attempted to turn beneath his arm, pulling herself into his chest, his neck and his entire body. His arm seemed to relax a little with her turn, her arm snaking its way around him. She looked up at his face, and was immediately taken aback by the pain in his sleeping expression. His eyes were closed, but his forehead was creased in intense despair, and he let out another broken sob. She was certain that she had heard him whisper something, his legs twitching.

She carefully pushed her leg between his, using her heel as leverage as she pulled herself ever closer to him. He gasped for air, letting out a low whine from deep in his chest, his arm again holding her tightly. "Booth." She whispered, dropping a kiss on his chin, she could still see that he was in the middle of his dream. "Booth, it's okay." She said, gently running her hands across his back, trying to lull him slowly from his nightmare. He let out another sob, his head dropping to her shoulder as she held him against her. "Shh..." She whispered. "I've got you." She whispered, something he had whispered to her time and again when she had been upset or injured. He never showed his vulnerability to her, rarely showed his pain if he didn't have to. He gasped again, mumbling words into her skin that she couldn't understand, his tone was frightened, desperate. She gently ran her fingernails over his shoulder blade, whispering his name in his ear, when suddenly everything stopped.

His legs stopped twitching, his cries ceased, and his breath seemed to be held. She knew he was awake now. She moved to see his face, her arms and legs still entangled in him, and she watched his eyes remain closed tightly. Instead of speaking, she brought her lips to his cheek, gently dropping a kiss against his skin. She kissed his lips, his nose, his chin. Her hands gently rubbed across the bare skin of his back, and her leg pulled herself tighter into him. She let out a sleepy groan against him, watching his face for recognition, and slowly the creases on his forehead disappeared. After another gentle running of her fingernails down his back, she felt his held breath release with an aching groan. She kept her eyes on his face, a slight smile upon her lips, when finally his eyes flickered open to hers.

What he expected to find in her eyes wasn't there. He expected pity or fear or regret. What he saw in her eyes, however was nothing but pure and complete love. Her eyebrow lifted, and a devilish smile now adorned her lips, a smile that was enough to make him forget nearly everything about the nightmare that he had just woken from. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You are the most beautiful thing that I've woken up to in a very, very long time." He whispered. The room was dim, early morning, and he imagined he could see the blush to her cheeks. He watched her eyes search his for a moment, as if looking for something, perhaps fear, doubt, or disappointment, and he was sure to express his feelings directly to her.

"You don't cuddle like this with the other soldiers?" She asked, the tone of her voice was coy and soft, and she felt the laughter in his chest before she heard it.

"Bones." He chuckled, lifting the arm that was around her to touch her soft features, he gently pushed the hair from her ear, allowing his eyes to follow his fingertips for a moment before they settled on hers again. His palm rested gently on her cheek, his thumb gently running across her skin.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He replied, nodding sincerely. "They... they come and go." He whispered. "Thank you for being here. Thank you for taking care of me."

She responded by dropping a kiss on his lips, her hand moving to his shoulder, pulling him closer. She listened to him groan beneath her touch, a gentle hum of appreciation, as he hugged her, rolling them together until she was lying on top of him, smiling down at him as he then buried his face in her neck. "Booth!" She let out a laugh as he rolled her again, depositing her on the other side of him, their bodies twisted in the blankets and sheets, he smiled at her laugh, reveling in her beauty for a moment. "I like being close to you." She whispered.

"I love being close to you." he said, moving his fingers across her cheek, his eyes following their movement, before settling back on hers. "I just..." He swallowed hard, she could immediately see the emotion in his eyes. "I..."

"Hey, I'm the emotional one." She said, her tone tender and loving. She watched a slight smile on his lips. "You're the strong one."

He laughed a little, his tears holding off for a moment. "I'm sorry." He swallowed. "I just have so much I want to share with you. We don't have a lot of time." He said.

"But we have time." She reassured. "Why don't we get up now, go to the diner for breakfast? We can spend as much time together as we like." She smiled. "I know you're hungry."

"How do you know I'm hungry?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her playfully.

"Your growling stomach is actually what woke me up." She grinned at her playful ribbing, and his jaw dropped playfully. She tried to roll away and he lunged at her, and she let out a squeak as she struggled to get out of the blankets. "No!" She laughed.

"You're gonna get it!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her as she struggled, laughing uproariously as he tried to tickle her. She managed to struggle free, and rolled from the bed, her hair standing every which way, her body hunched as she jumped away from his grabbing arm. "You fight dirty!" He teased, reaching for a pillow, he tossed it at her, watching her catch it.

"I do not!" She exclaimed, leaping back onto the bed, she rolled on top of him, listening to his happy laughter, as she landed on top of him, straddling his body as she whacked him with the pillow, again and again, listening to him laugh as he tried to fend her off.

He grabbed the pillow and threw it away, reaching for her arm, he gently pulled her toward him, sending her body forward. She squeaked a bit when she landed against his chest, her hands on either side of him, their faces just inches from one another both flushed from laughter and their playful game. His smile faded slightly, but the laughter remained in his eyes, and Temperance couldn't help but smile herself at his happiness. "Now you're in trouble." He whispered, smiling at her, daring her to make a move.

"You are the one that's in trouble." She whispered, her voice a bit husky as she hovered over him, their lips just a breath apart, their eyes suddenly blazing with passion.

"Hell yes, I am." He growled playfully, finally pulling her to him as their lips crashed together, as the final decision was made about how they really wanted to spend the short time they had together.


	17. Do you Hear What I Hear

**December 21, 11:45am- Royal Diner**

There was no conversation at the table at the moment, and for now there didn't have to be. Temperance's head was buried in a menu that she never, ever looked at, hiding her face from the man across from her a bit bashfully. Temperance's cheeks were a ruddy pink hue, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She stared at the font on the menu, not the words, for several moments, when she felt a heavy foot slide up next to hers, nudging her slightly.

Her bright blue eyes looked up, staring over the top of the menu at the pair of brown eyes staring over at her lovingly, a slight smile at his lips. She watched one of his eyebrows lift slowly, and her eyes closed tightly, looking down as she felt her blush deepen, and swore there was a giggle deep in her chest fighting to escape. She listened to the sound of his gentle laughter across from her, and sighed happily.

She opened her eyes to the menu again, and his hand appeared at the top of it, gently pulling it down. "We never look at the menu, Bones." He said softly.

"No. But perhaps something has changed in the past seven months." She said, keeping her eyes on the plastic sleeve of the menu, finally lifting her eyes to his, she shrugged. "Things have changed, haven't they?" She asked, though she didn't expect an answer. "I mean, what if there's something now that I want, that wasn't available then?" She asked, looking at the menu again, she refused look up at him. "What if I order something that I've never had before, and... and it doesn't agree with me?" She swallowed, a bit of fear in her eyes, though she kept her focus down.

"Bones, if you don't want to…" he started.

"No." She said firmly, looking up at him, dropping the menu to the table, her hands falling flat over the plastic cover. "I want to." She said, staring into his eyes. "I do." She smiled. "I very much want to. It borders on need, Booth." She whispered.

"I do too." He said, scooping her hand up in his, he squeezed her hand tightly. "I really do."

"Then it's settled." She replied, looking up at the waitress as she approached, she smiled. "We'll each have a cup of coffee to start." She said. "We're waiting on one more person."

The waitress nodded and walked away to get their coffee. "Thanks for letting me have lunch with you." He said softly, still reaching across the table, his hand warm in hers, he gave it a gentle squeeze. He watched her eyes move to their hands, his thumb rhythmically rolling over her skin. She could feel the warmth in her face as she remembered their morning, and how tender and gentle they were with one another as they discovered one another's bodies, joining together finally in a loving embrace.

"I'm glad you're here." She said, swallowing hard, she could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what she was thinking about, and that he was thinking the same. "I'm sorry that we missed breakfast." She said, a small mischievous smile on her lips that told him otherwise.

"I think that I can speak for both of us, when I say that breakfast would have been wasted time." He said, watching Temperance's eyes darken slightly to a color that he recognized as her response to passion. "The time that we spent together was far more important, and definitely more satisfying than breakfast." He whispered. She was focusing on his touch, and just as he was about to say something further, the bell on the door clanged loudly as Max entered.

Temperance turned her head, and with another reassuring squeeze of Booth's hand, she released his hand and lifted hers to wave toward Max.

Max came shuffling through the diner, his eyes lighting up as soon as he saw his daughter. She stood up and faced him, her arms out slightly. "Tempe, it's so nice to see you." He said, taking her in his arms in a big hug, his eyes fell upon the man at their table and he and Booth exchanged a glance. "Booth? What the hell are you doing in town?" He asked a bit brusquely, but with good humor. He pulled from his hug with Temperance, he kissed her cheek and reached a hand across the table toward Booth.

Booth shook Max's hand, watching the older man sit down beside Temperance. "On leave for Christmas." Booth said, leaving his explanation short and sweet.

"Well, you look good." Max nodded. "You both look good." He smiled. "I'm so glad you called me." He said, focusing on Temperance. "Russ was planning on coming to town to keep me company with Amy and the girls. Now he doesn't have to." Max winked.

"Don't change your plans on account of me." Temperance replied. "It would be nice to see Russ." She said softly, her eyes flicking across the table at Booth, watching her with a tender expression. "I have plans for Christmas Eve, but perhaps we can have dinner at my place Christmas day." She said, swallowing hard as if she expected Max to decline immediately, rejecting the idea of spending the holiday with her. She must have conveyed that fear of abandonment to the man across the table, because before she could take back her invitation, she felt his leg beneath the table, gently bump into hers. It was clear that it was purposeful, and she looked back toward him. "Do you think Rebecca would join us with Parker?" She asked, letting Booth know just by that simple question how much she appreciated his support and love.

"We could ask." Booth said, glancing to Max. "What do you say, Max? You going to spend Christmas with us?" He asked.

"Us?" Max said, letting out a puff of laughter as he glanced between his daughter and her partner, his face grew serious. "Are you two serious?" He asked, trying to hide the knowing smirk on his lips as he watched Temperance's eyes widen a bit, focused on the man across the table. It was clearly something they hadn't discussed, but he could see that Booth was wasting no time in letting people know his intentions toward Temperance.

"As serious as a heart attack." Booth said, letting his eyes meet Max's, he felt Temperance's leg against his again, and her hand was on the table, fingers tapping lightly. Booth reached across and grasped it, looping his fingers in hers, calming the nervous movements of the woman he loves.

"That's pretty serious." Max said, glancing between the two of them. "I'm happy for you both." He said sincerely.

Booth didn't respond, and gave Temperance's hand another squeeze, noting that she had no hesitation in her hold. "So what do you say, Max? Christmas dinner?"

Max looked between the two of them for a moment, his daughter's blue eyes sparkling across the table at her partner, before they focused back on him. "Yeah." He nodded. "Dinner sounds nice."

"Good." Booth said, glancing up to the waitress as she set their coffees on the table. He looked across at Temperance, who seemed a little distracted. "You ready to order, Bones?"

"Hm?" She said, her attention shaken a bit by Booth's admission to her father, her mind was running in fast forward, her heart pounding in her chest. She realized that he had asked her a question and finally was able to focus. "Oh." She said, feeling the blush once again rise up in her cheeks, she looked up at the waitress and smiled. "I'm ready." She said, glancing to Booth, she smiled. "I'm ready." She said, as they all proceeded to give their orders for lunch.


	18. It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**December 21- 4:00pm-**

Temperance stood at her dining room table, unwrapped gifts covering the surface. She pulled two rolls of wrapping paper from the bag on the chair and set them on the table beside the scissors and tape. She sighed as she looked at the vast array of gifts she had bought, and smiled, thinking of the face of the little boy when he opened them on Christmas Eve. Naturally, her thoughts strayed to the father of that little boy, his gift knowingly hidden away safely from his prying eyes, and the socks and ties that she had gotten him were just the decoy that she needed to keep his curiosity at bay for the actual gift that she had found for him.

Her attention was pulled away suddenly by the sharp rapping on her door, and she looked up and smiled slightly. There were few people who were allowed into her building to knock on her door, and from the rhythm, she knew exactly who it was. "Hold onto your horses." She said when he knocked again, turning the deadbolt. She opened the door to her grinning partner.

"It's 'hold your horses', Bones… Not hold onto your horses." Booth joked, leaning on the door jamb, he stepped forward and dropped a kiss on her lips. He wasn't exactly sure the etiquette so he hesitated just coming into the apartment.

She returned the kiss and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside so she could close the door. "I'm fairly certain what I said was proper English, Booth." She teased back. "Where have you been all day?" She asked.

After lunch with Max, the two of them had gone their separate ways. Each had errands to run with the plan of meeting back up at Temperance's place. He kicked his shoes off and quickly hung up his coat, walking around her as he looked around curiously. "Where are you going?" She asked, a laugh on her lips, she locked the door and followed after him. "Booth?"

"Just checking on what you were up to before I got here." He said, stopping. He turned and she nearly ran into him, and his arms were immediately around her. "How was your day, beautiful?" He asked.

"It was nice. I thought of you often." She replied, looking up into his eyes, she could feel his hands gently running across her back, and her body immediately began to react to his closeness.

"I missed you too, Bones." He said, his voice low and a bit husky, he kept his eyes on her for several moments.

"I thought you said that you were picking up my gift." She said, looking toward the door and back to him, he grinned brightly and turned with her. "Where is it? Is it in your coat?" She asked, turning around to walk toward his coat, she felt his hand grasp hers tightly and tug. She allowed him to pull her toward him, pressing her chest against his, trapping her once again in his arms. Her mischievous smile matched his. "Where's my gift?"

"Do you think I'm crazy? I didn't bring it in here!" He laughed. "It's in my rental car." He said, laughing at her genuine pout. "Aw." He said, tipping his head. "Don't look at me like that, Bones." He said, watching her lip slide back and a gentle sigh fall from her lips. "Don't you want to be surprised?"

"I thought that I proved to you yesterday when I pinned you against that vehicle and nearly eviscerated you, that I am not a fan of surprises." She teased, lifting an eyebrow as he nodded in agreement, she pushed herself into him a little more.

"That's true, that's true… your warning not was very subtle." He said, with a bit of a laugh. "You will like this surprise though." He said, dropping a kiss on her nose. "I promise."

"I feel that when you kiss me on the nose, you are being condescending." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Is that right?" He asked, kissing her nose again, he watched her scrunch her face, rubbing her nose with her hand. "You're cute when you do that." He said. She shook her head and rested it on his chest for a moment.

"I am a grown adult woman, I am not cute." She said against his shoulder.

"You're an adorable grown adult woman." He teased, and her reaction was just as he thought it would be, when she pressed her palms against his chest and pushed herself away from him. "Aw, come on, Bones. I'm just picking on you."

"I need your help with something." She said, ignoring the back and forth for a moment. She walked toward the dining room, he followed after her and laughed a little, stopping in the doorway when he saw the plethora of gifts covering the table.

"Geez, Bones. Did you get more gifts today?" He asked, his eyes wide with surprise. He glanced to her, and she shook her head. "Are these all for Parker?" He asked, stepping toward the piles of gifts.

"Yes." She replied. "Do you think he'll enjoy these gifts?" She asked.

"Enjoy them? Are you kidding me? You're better than Santa Claus!" He laughed. "Seriously, Bones? Four science kits? What kid needs four science kits?"

"They are all for different experiments." She said, defending her choices. "I didn't know what ones he would enjoy, so I just figured that I'd get him all of them. I make a great deal of money, Booth. I rarely get to spend it on those that I care about, so I may have gone a little overboard."

"A little overboard? Bones... I think you went overboard and then swam to another ship, climbed on, and then went overboard again." Booth said, still walking around to look at all of the gifts. "It's way too much, Bones." Booth sighed. "Way, way too much." He said, shaking his head at the piles of gifts. He glanced in her direction and could see a look of concern on her face as she too looked at everything she had purchased. He could see that she was concerned that she had done something wrong. "Bones it's fine. If this is what you wanted to do, then it's fine." He said, watching her sigh, the look in her eyes still there.

"Should I return some of them?" She asked, sighing. She looked toward him. "I mean…I could return some of them."

"Do you want to return them?" He asked.

"No." She replied. "I wouldn't know what to return, what he'd like best. I have no idea what interests a nine year old boy…" She sighed.

"How about this…" He said, stepping toward her, he put his arm around her and they looked over the toys together. "You tell him that he can pick out his favorites, and the rest we can give to charity. To kids less fortunate." He said, watching her eyes lift to his. There was a glimmer of hope that reappeared within their blue depths. "I think Parker would like that. He'd like to help out kids that can't have a real Christmas."

"He is quite a sensitive boy." She said. "Do you really think that he'd be willing to do that?" She asked.

"I think he's just going to be excited to see you." He said, smiling at her. "The presents are just gravy."

"I think what he'd really like to see is you." She said. "You're what matters to him, Booth. Not me. He is going to be so happy to see you. He probably won't even think about me once he sees you."

"I see a bunch of letters over there on the coffee table from a kid who hates writing. I'm going to go with you being his favorite gift this year." He chuckled. "Okay, so what did you need help with?" He asked.

"Wrapping all of these." She said, a sly smile lifting onto her lips, he cringed a little.

"All of them?" He asked. "Every single one of these gifts? Even the ones we might return?"

She let out a slight giggle. "Yes." She said, stepping out of his embrace, she took his hand. "You do know how to wrap gifts, don't you?" She teased, watching his impatient faux glare, she smiled. "If you wrap some of the gifts, then I will make us dinner." She said, releasing his hand, she glanced to him and smiled innocently. "If you like, we can also say that some of the gifts are from you." She said, tipping her head.

"If I'm going to do that, I'm going to pay for them, Bones." He said, watching her eyes roll slightly. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm not going to take credit for your generosity." He said.

"How about, on the tags… you write that they are from both of us." She said, stepping toward him again, she looked up into his eyes and he put his arms around her, holding her to his body securely. "And then… you can pay for them in other ways." She smiled. "Ways that are not strictly monetary, that is." She said, running her finger over the buttons on his shirt, she bit her lip a little, looking up into his eyes.

"Bones, are you suggesting that I pay for my son's Christmas gifts with sexual favors?" He whispered conspiratorially, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"I was actually referring to you wrapping the gifts and possibly setting the table for dinner, but I am completely open to sexual favors." She said, a wicked smile on her face.

"I will wrap the gifts." He said, running his finger over her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I will set the table for dinner." He kissed her forehead gently, placing his finger tenderly at her chin, he pulled it slightly for her eyes to meet his.

"And?" She whispered, hearing her own breath hitch as he leaned to kiss her lips. She smiled against his kiss as he answered her question wholeheartedly, and with a gentle groan against her mouth. They broke from the kiss and she sighed, watching his eyes the entire time. "I'm going to have to find more things for you to do around here." She whispered, and the smile that appeared lit up her entire face, mirrored by his own smile, and his gentle laugh.


	19. Blue Christmas

**December 21- 5pm-**

Temperance was just opening the oven to take a peek at the macaroni and cheese that she had made when she heard him shuffling into the room. She closed the oven just as he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her securely, his head rested on her shoulder. "I like this." He whispered.

"What? Domesticity?" She asked.

"No." he replied. "Well, yeah. I guess if you want to give it a label." He chuckled into her shoulder, dropping a kiss onto her neck. She squeaked a little and turned around, pressing her hands into his chest.

"That tickles." She said, feeling his arms trying to pull her into him a little more, she resisted only so that she could look into his eyes more readily.

"I know." He said, leaning forward toward her neck again, she laughed and pushed at him.

"Stop!" She exclaimed, observing that charm smile on his lips as he held her securely and kissed her properly. "Okay." She said. "That's okay." She whispered, kissing him again. She smiled against his lips as he pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She just broke from the kiss and looked into his eyes when her phone on the counter started to ring.

"You don't have to get it." He said, smiling at her scowl, he let her go, and she smiled at him, flitting easily to the phone.

"Brennan." She said into the line, turning to lean on the counter, she watched Booth standing across from her with a smile. "Rebecca, no. It's fine." She said, noting the look of concern on Booth's face. "Thank you for calling me back." She said. There was a bit of relief in his features, but she could tell that there was still quite a bit of tension in his body when he mentioned Rebecca's name. "I understand that you and Parker will not be traveling for Christmas this year, and I would like to invite you to my home for dinner on Christmas Day. My father and brother will be in attendance, and..." She looked toward Booth and he put his finger to his lips to indicate that she shouldn't mention him. She nodded. "And his family. He has two children about Parker's age." She said. She turned her head to face away from Booth for a moment, listening to Rebecca speak for a moment. "Of course." She said, nodding. "Yes, that is my intention. I am looking forward to seeing him as well." She said, listening for a moment. She looked up at Booth, her smile dropping from her lips, she could see the concern in Booth's eyes return. "Oh, well that's too bad. Is he alright?" She asked, sighing as she watched Booth take a step toward her, she held her finger up to stop him. "I can see how a break in trust would be difficult for a child, but he is resilient. He will see in time that you only did it for his benefit." She said, letting out a small laugh at whatever Rebecca said in return. Booth stepped right up to her and she set her hand on his chest. "Okay, that sounds wonderful. I'll see you at noon on the 24th, and I can give you the address for dinner. Thank you, Rebecca." She said. "You too, goodnight." She said, pressing the off button on the phone, she set the phone on the counter. She looked up at Booth and smiled. "Parker and Rebecca will be joining us for dinner."

"And?" He asked, knowing that there was more, but hoping he wouldn't have to push too hard to get the information out of her.

"And she is looking forward to his excitement at my arrival." She replied.

"And?" He said again, shaking his head. "Come on, Bones."

"And Rebecca said that Parker has learned the truth about Santa Claus from a classmate, and has been extremely upset the last few days. Though I'm sure that being nine years old, it is about time that he learn that it was simply a myth purported by his parents as a means to get him to behave around the holidays."

"Bones. No, no, no." Booth said, shaking his head. "That's not why we told him. That's not why, and you know it!" He argued. "We talk about this every year!"

"You have your theories, and I have mine." She shrugged, moving away from him toward the cupboards. She turned around to see him leaning against the counter, his hand at his neck as he stared at the floor. "He's going to be fine, Booth. I mean, I know that you and Rebecca didn't mean to deceive him, possibly embarrass him, and make him feel foolish in front of his friends." She said, watching his eyes look up and meet hers.

"Thanks, Bones." He said, his tone full of a sarcastic lilt that even Temperance didn't miss. "Poor kid." He sighed. "I feel so bad for him."

"You don't have to feel bad for him, Booth." Temperance said, moving toward him, she placed her hands on his face, lifting his eyes to meet hers as she leaned against him. "He's a little sad and a little disappointed, but what was it that you say is the most important part of the Christmas season?" She said, tipping her head. "Is it the myth of Jesus' birth."

"Not a myth." He muttered.

"Is it the Santa Claus lie?" She asked, watching him roll his eyes, he let out a sigh. "What's the most important part of Christmas? What makes this time of year special? Come on, you said it yesterday." She said, tipping her head. He mumbled something and sighed, and she shook her head.

"What was that? Come on, louder..." She goaded, smiling at him, he couldn't help but feel the warmth of her smile, as she tried desperately to pull the information out of him, simply to make him feel better. "Come on..."

"Christmas spirit." He mumbled.

"That's right." She said. "Christmas spirit. I mean, I don't understand exactly how it works, and there is no scientific explanation for it, but I know that you believe in it. He's a little sad now, but if we can bring him some Christmas spirit, this whole situation will be wiped from his memory, and the only thing he's going to remember about this Christmas is..."

"How Bones has tons of money and spends way too much of it on him." He grinned.

"Ass." She said, smacking his chest, she pushed off him and moved to walk away. He grabbed her hand. "Why do you have to be such an ass sometimes?" She asked, allowing him to pull her toward him again, she turned and faced him, pushing against him again.

"Seriously, Bones. Thank you." He sighed. "Thank you for thinking of Parker, and being there for him, being his friend. Thank you for coming home because you didn't think I could. It means the world to me that you care about him that much. It just..."

"I love him, Booth." She said sincerely. "He's a good boy, and he deserves every opportunity for happiness, just like you do."

"You think I'm a good boy?" He grinned.

"No." She winked. "You are an ass." She said, letting out a laugh as she walked away from him, laughing again when she heard him coming up behind her. She let out a shout when he lifted her from the floor and spun her in a circle, reveling in the sound of her laughter.


	20. Sleigh Ride

**December 21- 7pm-**

Once dinner had been devoured, and the evening began to slow down, Temperance and Booth found solace on the couch together. Brennan was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch, watching Booth read through the letters that Parker had sent to her. She had insisted that he read one particular letter, where he talked about a school event, and from there, Booth found he couldn't get enough of his son's insights and expressions of care and love for Temperance. He was kind and excited, telling Temperance about work and how he missed Booth. Occasionally he would mention something that Temperance had said in a letter, or sent him.

"What is this here that he's talking about? Something about a snake?" He asked, looking across at Temperance, he handed her the letter. She pushed her feet a little further into his leg and leaned forward, taking the letter from his hand. She read through it and smiled, letting out a small laugh.

"There was a snake in the jeep. I was telling him that I was surprised that I wasn't frightened of it, since when you're around, I tend to have an extremely physical reaction." She laughed.

"Physical as in jumping on my back." He laughed back, taking her foot in his hand, he held it and tickled her, listening to her let out a squeak of a laugh, kicking him lightly with the other foot. "It's alright. I like keeping you safe." He said, holding her foot, he pulled her a little and let go. She rolled to the side and crawled across the couch toward him, nearly landing in his lap. "Thank you for sharing Parker's letters." He said, wrapping his arm around her securely, tugging her into his lap. "I mean, we talked on the video phone now and then, but it was never in this much detail." He said. "It was always about this game, or that game, or soccer or baseball. He'd mentioned you a few times, saying how he missed going swimming." He said, rolling his eyes.

"That child does swim as if he were born underwater." Temperance said, listening to Booth laugh. "I am glad that you enjoyed his letters. Each time I'd read them, I would think of you, and how he is so much like you. He's kind and thoughtful, protective." She said. "You saw that last one that he sent to me, about the monsoons." She smiled. "It appears that he even did additional research on the Maluku Islands just so that he'd have something to talk to me about."

"He loves you, Bones." Booth said, dropping a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"Do you love me enough to give me my Christmas gift early?" She asked, a childlike grin on her face, he let out a laugh.

"You are starting to sound like me." He laughed, dropping a kiss on her nose. "No gifts until Christmas." He whispered. "But we can do something this evening." He said as he suddenly grasped her in his arms and lifted both of them from the couch.

Temperance let out a laugh. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to take that ride I promised you." He said, letting her to the floor, she turned automatically to face him, her face beaming with happiness. He kissed her nose, and he grinned back at her. "Go get your boots and your coat." He said, and gave her a proper kiss on her lips, before she turned and happily went to bundle up.

* * *

Once they were in the car, a soft and familiar quiet filled the air, though it was crackling with excitement. "Do you know where you're going?" She asked.

"Absolutely no idea." He said.

"Well, Georgetown has some artistic lighting displays that they do every year." She said, "I hear they are very beautiful." she watched him shrug.

"Too snooty." He replied.

"It's very well done." She said, scowling toward him slightly, he grasped her hand.

"I'm looking for some good old fashioned suburban light decorating, not a froofoo lighting display." He teased.

"Well, how do you suppose we find a good old fashioned suburban lighting display?" She asked, watching him smile a bit mysteriously as he turned the wheel, driving away from the city proper.

"I guess we're just going to have to drive around together until we find them." He said, watching the smile that lit up her eyes.

* * *

Booth drove them through the different neighborhoods, watching with each passing home with Christmas lights how her face would light up. "Do you remember that case with the man that changed his name to Kris Kringle?" She asked, turning to see his eyes flick to her and then back to the road.

"I do." He nodded.

"His apartment was extremely festive." She said, smiling out the window at the Christmas lights as they passed, she was thinking of the train that ran through the man's apartment, and the colored lights that filled the room, not to mention the Santa paraphernalia that was present throughout the apartment.

"He was pretty dedicated to his craft." Booth replied. "I remember the look on your face when we walked into his apartment." He said, her head turning quickly to face him. "You had this look of complete awe and wonder on your face. It was beautiful." He said. She rolled her eyes and smirked, shaking her head as she glanced back at him, feeling the warmth of her cheeks. He had a smile on his face that she couldn't quite explain. It was similar to that charm smile of his, but somehow it was just a little different, almost as if he was in awe of her at that moment.

"You keep complimenting me." She said.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "Would you like me to stop?" He looked back to the road, the smile on his lips not well hidden at all.

"No. I'm just trying to get used to it. Would it be customary for me to compliment you in return?" She asked.

"It's not necessary." He chuckled.

"Perhaps I should offer to pay for dessert then, when we go to the diner after our drive." She asked.

"I think that's a very fair deal." He said back, smiling across at her. He reached his hand to her and when she took his, he held it securely and looked back at the road, continuing their drive. There was a peaceful silence between the two of them as they drove, and he could see that there was something on her mind. It wasn't quite bothering her, but she seemed to be thinking about it quite deeply. "You okay over there, Bones?" He asked.

She turned her head toward him and smiled slightly. "Will you be going to Midnight Mass?" She asked.

"I really haven't thought about it, but probably." He shrugged. "Why do you ask?" He said, wondering for a split second what her motive might be for such a question. He quickly pushed that away and took a deep breath. "Did you want to go with me?" He asked.

"Would you be comfortable with that?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Because if you're not..."

"No." He said, shaking his head, he squeezed her hand tightly. "I want you to go with me. I want you beside me."

"I can't guarantee that I will not be tempted to comment on its content." She said, smiling back at him.

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't say something, Bones." He chuckled, laughing a little more when he felt her playful smack on his arm, as he continued their drive them through the colorful, but deserted streets.

* * *

**We're moving this along... gonna fast forward a day or two... ;) I apologize for some delay... we've had some RL stuff going on... Car accidents and puppies... *shrug* it's a roller coaster over here, what can I say? Comments make the world go round... **


	21. The Greatest Gift of All

**December 24th- 9:00am-**

The morning came slowly for Temperance, like a thick stroke of paint across a canvas, scraping slowly. Her body was weighed down by both sleep and the strong arm that stretched over her body, wrapped tightly around her. Her leg was stretched and held tightly between his legs, their bodies twisted and wrapped in her sheets, and clothing a long forgotten necessity. Her blue eyes fluttered open to the glare of the late December sun invading her bedroom, and she turned her head to bury it into his chest.

Booth could feel her waking up, and could almost sense the moment when her eyes opened. Before he could say anything, she had turned and pushed herself into him, her arm stretching over him, her face pressed into his chest. He could hear the sleepy groan against his skin. He kissed the top of her head, her messy hair pressing into his face. "I love waking up with you." He whispered into her hair. Her response was a mumble of words against his skin and a whine that made his heart clench a bit. "What was that, Bones?" He whispered.

She rolled slightly, so that her eyes focused on him, and her pout was evident. "I never want to leave your side again." She said stubbornly, her eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "I don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave." She sighed. "I love this. I want this. I waited for this." She said stubbornly. "I need this." She said finally, her tone as soft as a little girl's.

His brow furrowed with concern. "I understand." He said, lifting his hand to her cheek. "I understand, Bones."

"There's nothing we can do though." She sighed heavily. "We signed up for this. We made these decisions, and now we have to follow through." She said, obviously trying to find reason and calmness in her sadness and need. "I dislike being an adult." She pouted. She could hear the lighthearted chuckle deep in his chest before his smile appeared, and her pout quickly turned into a scowl. She then rolled back and buried her head back on his chest.

"Bones." He said, the smile on his face unable to be hidden. "Come on, Bones."

"You're laughing at me, and I don't appreciate being laughed at." She sighed.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm just… I am also feeling a bit stubborn now. I understand exactly what you mean when you say you don't like being an adult." He said, watching her eyes lift to his again. "I wish I could stay here with you forever, and never leave. I wish we didn't have to go our separate ways, and I look forward to our forever when we do finally return. We'll be friends, lovers, and partners. We'll be able to wake up like this every morning, Bones. After we finish those obligations, we are going to be together, right? You're not going to change your mind, are you?" He asked, and though he was teasing her, he could feel the bit of fear that he was feeling deep in his chest with each and every beat of his heart.

He expected her to respond vehemently. He expected her to tease him for asking such a question. He expected a heartfelt or indignant response. What he didn't expect was for her to roll away from him toward the end of the bed. "Bones?" He said, watching her stand, her naked body moving deftly through the room without a word, she grabbed hold of his t-shirt and pulled it on. "Bones, hang on." He said, his voice desperate as she looked toward him.

She smiled a small, secret smile and put her finger to her lips and with a gentle 'shh', and she left the room. He waited patiently, hearing the sound of shuffling in the next room. He wondered what she was up to, for the look in her eyes when she disappeared was filled with a bit of mystery and mischief. After another moment, she appeared in the doorway. She looked a bit shy standing there in his t-shirt. Her long legs were bare, and her toes hung over the threshold of the room, but her body was still firmly planted in the hall. She looked like a little girl standing there nervously. In her hands she held a package, the size of a cigar box. They had placed the gifts they had gotten for one another beneath the Christmas tree, but he didn't recognize this one. "What is that?" He asked.

"It's one of your gifts from me." She said, still standing at the threshold, moving slightly as she balanced on her toes, her feet still refusing to move.

"I don't recognize it. It wasn't under the Christmas tree." He said, knowing exactly what the three gifts beneath the tree looked like, though she had made him promise not to lift them, shake them, or in any way 'molest' his gifts. It was a term that he teased her had turned him off to opening any of the gifts, just to make her laugh. "Are you giving it to me now?" he asked.

"I… I still haven't decided. I want to." She said, feeling a bit skittish as she held the gift in her hands tightly. "It's… it's extremely personal." She sighed.

"Come here." He said, flashing her a friendly smile, he waved her over. "You don't have to give it to me if you don't want to, but I wasn't done holding you." He said. "We should get some rest in before we go see Parker." He said, a gentle smile on his lips.

She paused for another moment or two, reading the sincerity in his eyes. She then stepped forward and walked toward the bed, sitting at the end with the box in her lap. Her eyes moved to the box, and she stared at it for several moments. Booth was sitting up, his back against the headboard. He watched the way her thumbs rhythmically moved over the paper on the box, and the focus she was giving it. She finally looked up at him and set it on the blanket, carefully sliding it toward him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, intrigued by the anxiety in her eyes. "If you're not…"

"Please open it." She said. "It's Christmas."

"Well, it's actually Christmas Eve day." He said, watching her eyes light up, and a smile light her features. He smiled back at her, and she climbed onto the bed, lifting the gift into her hands as she crawled across to sit beside him, plopping down at his side, she pulled the blankets over her legs and held the gift on her lap. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, pulling her ever closer to him, with a gentle kiss on her temple.

She sighed, staring at the box. "I will not change my mind, Booth." She said, looking up at him. "I want the same things that you want." She said. "I want every morning. Every single morning with you, Booth." She said softly. "I want every evening. I want forever, Booth." She said, sliding the gift closer to him.

His eyes were not on the gift, they were on her eyes, her expression, her truth. "I love you, Bones."

"Merry Christmas, Booth." She said, smiling over at him. She tapped the box, and he smiled, looking down at it.

His fingers slid down toward the edges of the green paper covering the box, sliding beneath the tape. He listened to the sound of the paper ripping slightly, the tape pulling from the package as he carefully slid his finger over the seam. The paper was slowly pulled from the gift, revealing to Booth a small wooden box. It actually looked like an old cigar box, perhaps something from an antique store. "What is this?" He asked curiously.

She tipped her head, a humored half smile on her lips. "Open it." She said, watching the sly smile on his lips.

He unlatched the wooden box, and slowly lifted the lid. Inside the box sit a neat pile of envelopes, similar to the envelopes that were sitting on the coffee table. They were tied tightly with a piece of string, covered by a thin red ribbon. "Parker's letters?" He said, a bit confused.

"Not Parker's letters." She said, pointing to the writing on the first envelope. "Your letters." She said, giving him a nervous smile. "These are your letters."

Booth's eyes widened, and he pulled the neat pack of envelopes from the box. "Bones." He whispered, looking at the number of letters. "Bones. I thought you said…"

"I know what I said." She sighed. "I was feeling a little more guarded, a little more unsure." She sighed.

"But now you're sure?" He asked, running his finger over her neat handwriting on the first envelope.

"Now I'm positive." She said, leaning into him. "I want you to read them, and know how I felt." She said. "Because… that way, it is as if we weren't away from one another at all." She whispered, reaching forward to pick up the letters from his hands. She stared at the envelopes for a moment, and turned her head to look into his eyes. In the dark pools of his eyes she could see unshed tears.

"Bones." He whispered.

"I love you." She sighed. "I needed you to know that. I needed to prove it."

"You and your evidence." Booth said, a smile on his lips as he took a deep breath. "Bones, I just… I don't…I can't even compare to a gift like this. Thank you."

"The only gift that I need is to know that you will take good care of my thoughts." She said, handing him the pack of envelopes.

"Always, Bones." He said, pulling her closer. "Always."

"That's the only gift that I need." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, as he gently ran his fingers over his gift.


	22. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**December 24th- 12:00pm-**

Temperance stood at Rebecca's apartment door, packages filling three bags that had been packed neatly by Booth after they had finally gotten out of bed and got ready for the day. He had insisted that she go and see Parker on her own first, since this had been her plan and Rebecca was expecting her. However, she had insisted on her own that he come over at some point while she was there, so that she could see the happiness in the boy's eyes at seeing his father unexpectedly.

She took a slow, deep breath, and rang the doorbell, counting to five in her head to quell the unexplained anxiety in her belly. After a moment or two the door opened, and Rebecca smiled politely as she answered.

"Doctor Brennan." She said, her voice soft.

"Tempe is fine." She smiled politely.

"Come in, Tempe." She said, her voice still soft. "He still has no idea that you were coming." She said, opening the door a little wider, she noticed the packages, and her eyes widened. "That's quite a lot of gifts." She said, watching Temperance smile.

"I wasn't sure what he'd like, so I believe I got him one of everything." She shrugged, listening to the other woman laugh lightly.

"I'll be right back. He's playing a video game in his bedroom." She said. "Make yourself at home." She said, indicating the couch, and then she quietly slipped away into the next room.

Temperance set the bags of gifts beside the couch, observing the apartment with a discernable eye. She noted that Rebecca wasn't an extravagant decorator. She kept a clean house, though it was obvious that a child lived there. She noted the photos of Parker along the mantle, and a few on the wall, along with other pictures of who she assumed were nieces or nephews. She could hear Rebecca's voice talking low in the next room, and Parker's speaking back to her. It was clear that something was bothering him, and she wondered if it was his discovery of Santa, the disruption of his holiday play, or just the fact that he missed his father.

"Parker, please come out. I have someone here who would like to see you and wish you a Merry Christmas." Rebecca said, stepping out of the room. She shrugged toward Temperance, and smiled a secret smile toward the other woman.

Temperance could hear Parker's tone but not his reply, and it sounded indignant and irritated, almost reminiscent of another Booth she knew who could be just as stubborn as a 9-year old child at times. She could hear him shuffling out and then saw him, his shoulders slumped, his head down as he stepped into the room.

"Parker." Temperance said, watching the boy's head snap up at the sound of her voice, and that pout that had been present was immediately replaced by a radiant and familiar smile. "Merry Christmas." She said.

"Bones!" Parker exclaimed, running as quickly as he could across the room, he barely registered his mother's warning to be careful and not run. "What are you doing here?" He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and immediately felt her arms around him. She was certain that she felt him tremble slightly, and his emotions were nearly too much for him as he started to cry. "I can't believe you're here!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Parker." She whispered, holding him against her as he cried softly. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay." She whispered into his messy hair, kissing the top of his head tenderly as she rocked him gently.

"I think he missed you." Rebecca said sardonically, watching Temperance's eyes lift to hers, she realized then that she too had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." She said into the boy's hair, watching as his brown eyes finally met hers.

"I missed you too! I missed you too, Bones!" He exclaimed, swiping his nose and eyes with his arm as he tried to compose himself. "I wrote you a letter, and I hadn't heard back." He exclaimed. "I was really worried about you."

"I got your letter, and the Christmas ornament." She said, watching those brown eyes sparkle back at her. "I wanted to surprise you though." She smiled. "Why were you worried about me?" She asked, brushing the boy's hair from his face, his red eyes clearing up quickly. She could see Rebecca sit in the chair across from her as they both watched Parker straighten up a bit and take a deep breath.

"I dunno, because of monsoons and big snakes, earthquakes, and all of the other really scary things that are out there in the Maluku Islands." He explained. "When you're here, you and Dad are a team, and you work together to make sure nothing bad happens to each other. You catch bad guys, and you do experiments and things like that. You didn't have Dad to protect you when you were there, and he doesn't have you to protect him in Afghanistan." He sighed, letting out a big breath. "I was just worried, I dunno. I was worried when you didn't write back." He shrugged, sniffling a little. "I'm so glad you're here." He said, wrapping his arms around her again, pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him tightly as well. "I'm so happy that you're safe." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here, and I am safe." She said, feeling the boy's arms pull from her again. Her hand went to his cheek, and her finger poked his nose playfully. "Are you having a nice Christmas?" She asked, watching a bit of disappointment cloud his eyes.

He looked toward his mother, knowing that he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "It's been nice. I really miss Dad, and mom says I have to wait until tomorrow to open gifts." He said, a sly smile on his lips as Rebecca lifted her eyebrows at the boy. "Even though I know that Santa isn't a real thing, and there's no reason to wait." He rolled his eyes.

"Parker." Rebecca said, a bit of warning in her tone.

He sighed. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Your mom mentioned that you learned some things you were unhappy about." Temperance said, holding his hands in hers. "You know what your Dad says about all of this stuff though, right?"

"What?"

"Well, he might tell you about Jesus' birth, and the religious meaning of Christmas, but most importantly, he'd tell you that Christmas isn't about presents, or behaving, or some man who dresses in a suit and beard. It's about the spirit of the season. It's about making people smile, and laugh. It's about making things happy when things seems dreary and sad. It's about family and warmth and being together." She said softly, hoping to herself that it is what Booth would have told him and that she had done well by him.

Parker listened, considering what she was saying, and he smiled brightly. "Well you really made Christmas happy for me, Bones. I'm happy that you're here." He said. "Thank you for coming to see me. If Dad can't be here, you're the next best thing." He said, grinning at her happily. He glanced to his mother. "Mom, I'm sorry if I was mad at you about the whole Santa thing. I think I was just… feeling tricked or something."

"I understand, sweetheart." Rebecca said, accepting a hug from her son, knowing that with each passing year his hugs would be further and farther between as he grew into a young man. "I'm glad now that you know who has been behind all of these Christmases." She winked at him as he pulled from the hug. Parker gave her a knowing smile and rushed to sit beside Temperance, leaning into his friend as he let out a small laugh. He looked up at her with such a happy smile on his face.

"I brought you some Christmas gifts." Temperance said, watching as Parker's eyes spied the bags of gifts, and they widened at size of the bags. "I… may have gone a little overboard, so perhaps you would like to pick a couple of the gifts, and we can perhaps give the rest to charity."

"You mean like give them to kids whose parents don't have money to buy presents?" Parker asked.

"Exactly." Temperance nodded.

"That would be awesome." Parker grinned. "You're the best, Bones." He said, looking into her eyes, she could see the complete sincerity in his expression. "But I can't think of a better Christmas gift than you being here." He smiled, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Temperance almost let out a laugh at the timing of the doorbell, and Rebecca looked thoroughly confused. "That's odd, we weren't expecting anyone." She said, glancing to the door. "Excuse me." She said as she stepped toward the door. Temperance swore she heard a gasp when Rebecca looked through the peek hole in the door, and glanced back toward Temperance and Parker. Temperance couldn't help but smile, giving away that she knew exactly who was on the other side of the door.

Rebecca opened the door quickly, and Booth stood holding a fourth bag loaded with gifts. "Bones, you forgot the last bag of gifts!" He said, noticing that she just couldn't hold her smile. He watched Rebecca's look of astonishment, and waved across at Parker and Temperance. Parker's eyes were wide as ever, his jaw dropped as he gripped Temperance's hand. Booth cocked his head to the side. "What? I don't get a hug?" He said, watching Temperance lean over and whisper something in his ear. Suddenly, Parker took off at a full on run and with a sound in his throat that was so high pitched it was nearly painful to the adults. Before Booth could even think, his son was nearly in a mid-air leap toward him. Booth easily caught him, feeling nothing but his son's arms around him, his head buried in his neck as his small fingers gripped him tightly.

"Seeley." Rebecca breathed as she watched Booth drop to his knees as his son squeezed him tightly, and Booth's arms encircled him in a bear hug. She looked toward Temperance, who was watching the reunion with a happy and knowing smile.

Parker was nearly hysterical now, his fingers digging into Booth's neck as he sobbed happy tears. "Daddy!" He sobbed.

"Hey… hey, bud. It's okay. It's okay, pal." Booth whispered, trying desperately to calm his son. "Breathe, Parker. It's okay." He said, looking up at Temperance almost desperately. "Parker." He said softly, finally standing up, with the boy wrapping his legs around his father, his arms not letting him go for a second as his tears finally slowed. "It's alright, buddy. It's okay." He kept his head buried in his father's shoulder as Booth lifted the bag he had brought in and carried it toward Temperance. She stood, taking it carefully from his hand, following him with her eyes. She could see the smile on his lips, and the pride in his eyes. "I got ya, buddy." Booth whispered to Parker, as he carefully slid the boy from his grasp and sat down, and Temperance sat beside him. He glanced toward her and grinned. "Fancy meeting you here, Bones." He said, watching her shake her head at him.

"You knew he was in town." Rebecca asked. "You knew he was going to come over today?" She asked.

"When I called to arrange surprising Parker, I wasn't aware that he was in town. However, he was aware that I was in town and decided to seek me out." She said, smiling toward Booth's wink. "He apparently cannot wait a reasonable amount of time to come barging in." She replied, teasingly.

"Nah." Booth laughed, shifting Parker to sit beside him, between he and Temperance.

"It was a pretty good surprise, wasn't it, Parker?" She asked, watching the little boy look up at her and nod his head, swiping tears from his eyes.

He then pulled himself from Booth and leaned toward Temperance for another hug. "It was the best ever." He whispered. "Thank you, Bones." He said softly.

"Hey, I didn't bring him along. He came on his own." She teased.

"I know, but… I don't know, I felt like thanking you again." He said. "I love you, Bones." He whispered, smiling as he then turned and leaned his head against his father, as he simply grinned happily. "I love you, Dad." He said happily. "This is the best Christmas ever!." He said, watching Rebecca smile as it seemed that happiness and Christmas spirit had literally exploded in her living room.


	23. Believe

**December 24th- 2:00pm**

Booth and Temperance sat on the couch, Parker tucked between them as he opened the final gift in the pile. The boy was happier than Rebecca had ever seen him. He was beaming, and if anyone hadn't a clue what a smile from 'ear to ear' meant, they need only take one look at Parker.

"Another Lego set?" Parker said with a giggle. "Thank you, Bones." He said. "I don't know how I am going to pick just a couple of gifts for me. These are all really awesome presents!" He said excitedly.

"Well, we can let it settle in, and you can think about it, and we'll bring them somewhere the day after Christmas." Booth said, smiling at his son's enthusiasm.

"Maybe we could bring them to some kids at the hospital, Dad." Parker replied. "I bet they'd like Legos." He smiled.

"That sounds like a really good idea, bud." Booth said, giving the boy a good tousle of his hair as he giggled and climbed from the couch, reading the back of the box as he stepped toward the coffee table a little further away from the adults. He knelt down and started to open the box. "Looks like he picked one of his gifts." Booth said, giving Temperance a slight nudge. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"So how long has this been a thing?" Rebecca asked, indicating the two of them. Booth gave her a confused look and she let out a laugh. "Don't look at me like that. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She laughed. "How long have you two..." she trailed off, glancing between Booth and Temperance. Booth's mouth hung open for a moment, surprised by her candidness. He was just about to respond when Brennan chimed in.

"We re-connected a few days ago, after I nearly ruptured his spleen for stalking me while I shopped." Temperance said, a sparkle in her eye that made Booth laugh.

"Hey, I wanted you to know I was there. I wasn't stalking." He teased back, watching her stubborn eye roll, he laughed. He glanced back to Rebecca and smiled. "Officially it's only been a few days." Booth replied. "But I think we saw the writing on the wall a long time ago."

"You both seem very happy." Rebecca said, glancing to Parker. "And you made him very happy as well. I really... thank you." She said, watching Parker look up at the adults, knowing full well that they were talking about him. "I was starting to think that this Christmas wasn't going to turn out very well." She admitted.

"Mom, can I stay at Dad's tonight?" Parker asked hopefully.

Before Rebecca could respond, Booth spoke up. "Actually, Parker. I'm not staying at my place. When I left for Afghanistan, I let someone else rent my apartment for a while." He said.

Parker looked at him oddly. "What do you mean? Where are you staying?" He asked, standing up.

"I'm staying with Bones." He said, and was surprised by the smile on the boy's face.

"That's even better! Bones has a pool at her apartment!" He said excitedly.

"You should be here with your mom for Christmas, bud." He said, noticing how his son's smile began to fade. "You have tons of gifts here to keep you busy, and you can keep your mom company. Tomorrow you guys are coming over to Bones' place for Christmas dinner, so I'll see you then, and maybe your mom and I can work out some time for you and I to hang out." He said, watching his son's grin return.

"Okay." Parker nodded.

"Bones has a spare room, if you didn't mind, he could stay with us for a day or two." Booth said, and though he didn't even think to ask Temperance, he was very sure that she would agree to it.

"Really?" Parker asked, his eyes wide with excitement. "Mom, can I? Can I stay with Dad at Bones' place?"

"Perhaps." She said, shaking her head at his unbridled enthusiasm. "We'll see, okay?"

"I'll be the best kid you could ask for! I'll do my chores, and clean off the table, and... and anything!" He grinned.

"We'll see." Rebecca said again. Parker's eyes were still alight with hope when he looked back to his father.

"Well, we're only in town until New Years." He said to Rebecca, watching her nod. "Then we head back." He shrugged. He could literally feel the tension in the room at his words. He really didn't want to go back, and for what it was worth, he didn't want Temperance to go back, and Parker most definitely wanted both of them to stay.

Rebecca could see the tension on Booth's face. She knew what he was thinking, and nodded politely. "We'll work something out." She said softly.

"Yes!"Parker exclaimed, bouncing around for a moment.

"If you behave!" She said, dropping that caveat into the air as if it truly mattered.

"I'm gonna be the best kid you could ever ask for!" Parker exclaimed, hugging his father again, he smiled happily.

"Ah, well. I think you already fit that bill, kid." Booth said, giving Parker a squeeze. He glanced to Temperance, watching her eyes focusing on something that wasn't in the room. Her mind seemed to be churning on something, and she didn't look pleased. "Hey." He said, touching her leg, her attention snapped to him. As soon as her eyes met his, the worry seemed to disappear. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She said, smiling slightly. The unspoken 'we'll talk about it later', hung in the air, as he nodded his reply to her. "So, Parker. Were you pleased with your gifts?" She asked, gaining the boy's attention, he hopped a bit on his toes.

"Yes." He said happily. "Thank you, Bones. Thank you very much." He said, his tone showing the gravity of his thankfulness.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them." She smiled, then sighed. "I should probably get going." She said, taking a quick look at her watch. "I have to do some shopping for dinner tomorrow, as well as some preparation." She stood up.

"Aw, don't go now, Bones." Parker sighed, stepping toward her for another hug, he squeezed her tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair and bent down lightly, kissing the top of his head.

"Your father will be visiting for a bit longer, why don't you two pick out the gifts that you'd like to donate, and help him get them into the car. We can deliver them to wherever you wish. I'll see you tomorrow, so there's no need to worry." She said softly. "I promise." He lifted his eyes to her and she smiled into his. "Thank you again for all of your letters, Parker. They make sure that I'm not lonely." She said sincerely.

"I like your letters too, Bones."

"Don't let him underplay it, Tempe. He's decorated his room with your letters and drawings. They've been wonderful and educational. It makes his day each time a letter comes in the mail. Thank you." Rebecca said, wanting to ensure that Temperance knew that her presence in her son's life was important to him, and in turn, important to herself as well.

"Is that true?" Temperance asked Parker. She could see the light blush in his cheeks as he smiled.

"Maybe." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just miss you when you're not around." he said. "I liked your drawings a lot."

"Bones, you draw?" Booth asked, giving her a bit of a confused look.

"Sometimes. I took a class with Angela two summers ago, and it helps me to relax. They're not anything special, just illustrations of wildlife in Maluku, pencil drawings." She shrugged as if it meant nothing. "I may have included some drawings in the letters that I wrote to you." She said, shrugging a bit shyly. She looked down at Parker and smiled. "You should show your dad some of the drawings." She said, winking at the little boy, who returned it with a big grin. "I will see you tomorrow." She said, giving him a kiss on his cheek, he hugged her tightly once again.

"See you tomorrow, Bones." He said, looking up at her. "Come on, Dad. Let me show you my room." He turned and grabbed Booth's hand, pulling him to stand. Booth let out a playful chuckle as he walked toward Temperance.

"I'll see you at home. I love you." He said, dropping a kiss on her lips gently, he watched her cheeks turn a light pink, her lower lip sliding between her teeth as she watched his smile appear.

"I'll see you at home." She said, ignoring the slack jaw expression from Parker, as Booth hurriedly ushered him toward his bedroom.

Temperance shook her head and watched Booth and Parker go into Parker's room, and she turned toward Rebecca as she stood up. "Tempe, seriously. Thank you for writing to him. He's been taking all of this pretty hard, and the letters have really been helping him get through it."

"He means a lot to me." Temperance said. "And his letters have been extremely light hearted and welcome. Thank you for letting him stay in contact with me. I know that I'm just Booth's..." She started to say.

"Nonsense." Rebecca said with a bit of a laugh. "You and Seeley are great together, and Parker loves you. You mean the world to him. I look forward to dinner tomorrow." Rebecca said.

"Oh, right." Temperance said, pulling a paper from her pocket. "This is my address, and directions." She smiled. "Dinner is at four, but you can come by at three."

"Great." Rebecca said, walking her toward the door. "We'll see you tomorrow at three." She said, as she walked Temperance out, smiling sincerely as she closed the door and turned to listen to her son's laughter as he talked to his father in the next room.


	24. Christmas Wrapping

**December 24th- 5:00pm**

When Booth stepped into Temperance's apartment, he immediately noticed the silence of the room. The tree was bright and cheery, and a smile lit his face as he stepped quietly into the silent apartment, closing the door behind himself. He tugged his coat from his shoulders, and quietly placed it on the hook by the door, and gently kicked off his shoes. He could still feel the happiness and warmth from his son's arms wrapped around him, and wished for a moment that he could have just brought him back with him and spent the evening with Parker and Temperance.

His eyes traveled to the bottom of the tree, where just below it sit several wrapped packages. He smiled to himself as he thought that she wouldn't notice if he picked it up and shook it, or maybe even tapped it with his toe. He was just about to do it when he heard the key in the door, and he stepped back from the tree quickly as if he had been burned, and could nearly feel the blush in his cheeks. The door opened and she slipped inside, her arms full of grocery bags.

"Bones." He said, moving toward her. "Hey. Hey, let me help with that." He said, quickly tugging several of the bags from her hands, she gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks." She smiled. "When did you get here?" She asked, pulling off her coat before following him with the rest of the bags in her hands.

"Just a couple of minutes ago." He said, glancing toward the doorway behind her, then back to her.

He watched her eyes narrow, a playfully suspicious look in her eyes. "Did you touch the gifts beneath the tree?" She asked, watching his eyes widen in faux offense.

"No!" He said, trying to hide his smile, he couldn't help but let the grin escape. "I didn't! I didn't!" He laughed. "I promise."

She let out a joyful laugh and shook her head. "That's fine. Those are just empty boxes beneath the tree anyway." She teased.

"They are not!" He laughed. "Are they?"

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out." She said with a slight giggle as she started to put away the groceries.

He stepped around her and started to help, their work completed in no time, and in a companionable silence. "Thank you, Bones." Booth said suddenly, catching the surprise as her blue eyes flicked in his direction. "Thank you for... loving Parker so much." He said sincerely. "I... I saw some of the letters you wrote to him, and you were so thoughtful. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it. I know that he did."

"I do love him, very much." She said, keeping her eyes on him. "Have you opened any of your letters?" She asked, a bit of a waver in her voice.

"No." He shook his head. "I... I don't know. I feel like I should wait. I think that I should read them when I go back, when we're apart. That way I can still be close to you." He smiled. "Though I am very curious. I may not be able to wait." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, he kissed her cheek. He immediately felt her body push into his.

"Would you like to unwrap gifts this evening, or would you prefer we wait until morning?" She asked, looking up at his brown eyes lovingly, seeing the exact same sentiment reflected back at her.

"Mm... Tonight." He said, grinning. She let out a laugh. "What's so funny? You asked. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow to get ready for dinner. It would be nice to relax and enjoy each other." He said, kissing her temple. "Besides, you're going to love what I got you." He said.

She turned in his arms to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I will?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He smiled. "We should open gifts now."

"No." She laughed. "We should have dinner."

"I'm not hungry." He said, cringing when his stomach let out a stubbornly insistent growl.

"It appears your digestive system says otherwise." She smiled.

"Traitor." He mumbled at his stomach. "Fine, dinner first. Then gifts."

"That sounds like a good idea. I wish I had thought of it." She kissed him gently, and smiled into his eyes. "I don't think that I've ever been more happy than I was at the moment that Parker saw you today. He just... He will never, ever forget that moment. I will never forget that moment."

"It made me so happy that you were there." He said softly, "Though I'm pretty sure he was just as excited to see you." Booth teased. "That's all he talked about when you left was how excited he was to come over here for dinner tomorrow." He said, kissing her gently. "Let's get dinner going." He said, dropping a kiss on her nose, "We have gifts to unwrap!" He said excitedly, listening to her laughter as he moved to make their dinner.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, the couple sat comfortably on the couch, each with a glass of wine. They were each observing the Christmas tree in silence, enjoying the company that the other provided on the cold Christmas Eve night. Booth kissed Temperance's temple and pressed his nose into her hair gently. "You are my favorite Christmas gift." He mumbled into her hair, listening to her gentle sigh and the slight laugh that escaped her lips. "What? I'm serious." He said with a low tone in his voice that made her shiver.

"So then you don't need any of those?" She asked, nodding toward the tree.

"Let me rephrase..." He said, a charm smile making its way on his lips. "You're my favorite Christmas gift that I was able to unwrap early." He said, laughing when her eyes rolled, and she pushed back into him.

"You are incorrigible." She mumbled, and giggled when he squeezed her lightly. "I'm going to open a gift." She said, pulling quickly from his arms, she laughed when he tried to grab her, but she was far too quick. She set her glass on the coffee table, and moved toward the tree, noting that he was right behind her. She saw him sit beside the tree, his legs crossed as he reached for one of the gifts, and she swiftly swatted at his hand. "No touching."

"Bones." He let out a whine that was clearly forced, and she shook her head.

"I will hand you a gift." She said, reaching for a small package beneath the tree. "These are mostly just silly gifts." She said, smiling at him as she settled down beside him.

"Nah, you're a great gift giver." He smiled. "I hope this is a nerf office basketball game." He said, watching her eyebrows knit in confusion. "Nevermind." He teased.

"Well, go ahead." She said, watching the childlike grin on his face, she watched him rip into his gift happily. When he pulled out the socks and ties that she had purchased, he laughed happily.

"Bones! I thought you hated my socks." He laughed, looking at the two ties, he smiled toward her. "And look at that, a hockey tie, and a boring old tie. I love them, Bones." He grinned, watching her head tip in faux irritation.

"Hate is a very strong word." She replied. "I just... fail to see the point of wearing socks that bring attention to your feet." She said, shrugging.

"Whimsy, Bones. It's whimsical. Thank you." He said, reaching for a gift beneath the tree, he pulled it out and gently placed it in her lap.

"I must admit, I have missed your whimsy." She said, holding the gift in her hands, she smiled up into his eyes and with the look she saw reflected back, she felt her face fall warmer, her cheeks blushing. She looked down at the small box and began to slowly unwrap it. Beneath the wrapping was a plain brown box. It was rectangular with a lid on the top that she slowly flipped open. Beneath the tissue, she gently pulled out a snow globe, cradling the fragile object in her hands, she held it up and looked at the inside. Sitting in the center was a perfectly decorated Christmas tree, and the flecks of white floated around the tree, mixed with various colors of glitter. "It's beautiful." She whispered to Booth, barely able to take her eyes off the object. "It's so beautiful."

"Give it a shake." He said, nodding toward the globe, she smiled, a grin reminiscent of a little girl, her blue eyes sparkling with the reflection of the light bouncing off the gift. She gently shook the snow globe, watching as the white flecks of 'snow' danced and bounced throughout the water. "You like it?" he asked.

"I love it." She whispered, giving it another shake. "Thank you." She smiled.

"It made me think of that Christmas two years ago." He said, reaching out to touch her hand as her eyes sparkled at him.

"You got me a tree that year too." She whispered, squeezing his hand in hers, trying not to allow her emotions take her over. She sucked in a deep breath and smiled. "Okay, next gift." She said, setting the snow globe aside and handing him a small gift bag with paper sticking out. He plucked the paper out, looking into the bag with child like curiosity. "It's not much. It's... It's..."

"It's a lion." He said, smiling curiously at the little figurine in his hands. "You got me a lion?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow up, a smirk on his face.

"It made me think of you." She admitted a bit bashfully. "Lions represent courage, strength, and self confidence. I was at the register, and I saw it, and I... it made me miss you. It made me think of you. I was... if you don't like it, you can give it to Parker. You could put it on your desk or something." She shrugged.

"Of course it's going on my desk. You got Parker enough gifts to last him ten Christmases. This is mine." He smiled proudly, looking at the figurine in his fingertips, the smile never leaving his lips. "It's great, Bones. Thank you." He said happily. "I love it." He said, noticing the anxiety in her eyes. "Here is your next gift." He said, reaching under the tree for another small box. It was a rectangular box, not very large and a bit long. She smiled happily at him, and carefully removed the wrapping paper.

She opened the box and her eyes brightened immediately. "Booth." She gasped, looking up at him with surprise. Inside the box was nestled a gold bracelet, the links of which were made with tiny golden dolphins. "Booth." She said, tugging the bracelet from the box.

"So you like it?" He asked, smiling proudly at her reaction, the lion figurine still in his hands.

"It's... It's so beautiful." She whispered. "I love it." She whispered. "Thank you, thank you so much." She said, turning sharply toward him, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. His hand went to her hair, and he kissed her head as she whispered her thanks again and again. "It's perfect." She whispered. She pulled from the hug, kissing him gently as she thanked him again, and lifted the last box with his name on it from beneath the tree. She carefully set it in his lap.

"Kind of heavy, Bones." He chuckled.

"Just open it." She teased, swiping at the tear in her eye from her earlier emotional upheaval.

He let out a chuckle and tore into his gift, smiling all the while at her excitement for his reaction. He opened the box and looked down into the box. He let out a hearty laugh as he pulled out its contents. "A rotary phone!" He exclaimed. "Seriously, Bones?" He laughed, pulling the black phone into his hands.

"It's an authentic bakelite phone. It is in mint condition, meaning it works." She smiled triumphantly at his excitement. She watched him lift the receiver, and turn the rotary dial, listening to the 'tick-tick-tick' of it. He grinned so happily, she could feel his excitement pouring off him.

"It's perfect, Bones! It's awesome. I just... where did you even find it?" He asked, playing around with the phone for several moments.

"I put a search out for it at several antique stores." She said, proud of her pick of a gift. "Luckily one came through for me."

"Well, it's seriously the best, Bones. Best gift goes to you." He said happily. He glanced to the tree and the last gift, and then back to Temperance. "My last gift to you is lame compared to this, Bones." He sighed.

"I don't care how lame it is." She said, watching his eyes widen, she let out a laugh. "I mean... I'm sure it isn't a lame gift." She giggled. "Just give me my present!" She exclaimed, reaching for the package, she immediately began to open it, listening to the sound of his laughter. She leaned into him slightly as she unwrapped a small leather bound book, tied with a tough rope strap. It was worn looking and beautiful. She observed it closely, tugging at the little rope. She opened it to find that the pages within it were blank. She looked to Booth, and he smiled. "A journal?"

"I thought you'd like a book where you can keep all of your thoughts." He said, watching her smile. "Before we left for our respective trips... you mentioned that you were worried all of the time. You said that you didn't want to be surrounded by murder and fear. I just thought that maybe... maybe if you got your worries out on paper, it might make things a lot more tolerable. Like your letters to me." He said, watching her smile appear.

"I'm still going to write to you." She said, reaching for his hand. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"It's uh... it's not real leather, it's... it's cork leather." He pointed out, understanding her respect for living things. "And the tie is hemp." He said, watching her appraise the gift happily.

"It's perfect." She said, leaning toward him for a kiss, she laughed when he latched onto her and pulled her toward him, sending him tumbling to the ground with her above him, a smile on her face as she pinned him to the ground. "What are you doing?" She asked, with a light in her eyes that he had only recently begun to see.

"You're the genius." He whispered. "You tell me." He said, leaning up toward her lips, she met him halfway, laughing against him as he rolled her with him, straddling her on the floor beneath the tree. He leaned down and kissed her, holding her against him lovingly, their hands roaming gently. He was just about to suggest they make their way into the bedroom when Temperance's phone rang out. "You should ignore it." He growled against her skin when she let out a squeak of laughter.

"Fine!" She exclaimed, surprised by the tickling sensation. "No phone." She panted, letting out a giggle. "No phone." She whispered against his mouth.

"Nice to know that I have your full attention." He said into her skin, listening to her laugh. He was about to devour her again when her phone started ringing again. He heard her giggle and shook his head, breaking off the kiss. "Fine, fine..." He sighed. "Go get your phone. It's probably someone calling to wish you a Merry Christmas." He said, rolling to his side, he released her from his hold and she let out a laugh as she headed for the table where her phone was sitting. He watched her pick it up, barking her greeting a bit sharply into the line. He watched her smile fade quickly as her face paled, her tone was soft and gentle as she simply listened to the person on the other line. "What's wrong?" He asked, knowing that she'd put her finger up to silence him, and she did.

"And was anyone hurt?" She said, her voice a bit shaky. "Thank you. Please keep me updated. Thank you." She said, hanging up the phone, she looked over at Booth with a look of desperation mixed with something akin to relief.

"What happened, Bones?"

"There was an earthquake. The dig is halted indefinitely." She said, her voice hollow and distant.

"Were there casualties?" He asked, approaching her to pull her into a hug.

"Six." She said. "Five were citizen workers, and the sixth was lead for the project when I'm not there." Temperance said softly. "He... he was in a building that collapsed."

Booth's hug was tight and full of relief. Kissing her head, he held her close. He wanted to tell her how grateful he was to have her right there with him, but left that sentiment instead for another time and place, as he held her in his arms and comforted her tenderly.


	25. Put A Little Love In Your Heart

**December 25th – 2:30am-**

After the phone call about the Maluku earthquake, the joy and festive air seemed to have been sucked from the room. The couple had continued their Christmas Eve together, though the thought of the disaster that was so far away in distance was never far from their minds. They went to bed at a reasonable time, a muted excitement for the next day's festivities, but as they lay wrapped in one another's arms. Neither could find the peace they needed in order to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Booth's arm was wrapped around Temperance securely, her body pushed tightly into his. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and could tell by the depth of his breathing that he wasn't sleeping either.

"Are you thinking about Maluku?" He whispered, finally unable to keep his thoughts to himself. He could tell that she wasn't sleeping just by the tension in her body.

"Yes." She whispered gently.

"At least you won't have to go back there." He said, kissing her hair, there was a long pause.

"I should. I should go back, Booth." She said, knowing that he wouldn't be happy with her answer. "I should help them clear the site and catalogue and ship items. I should finish what I started there."

"Bones." He said, the tone of his voice showing his obvious concern with her thoughts.

"It wouldn't be for long, but I owe it to Doctor Lawrence." She whispered.

There was another long pause, and she could feel the tension in is arms before he spoke. "Was that Doctor... the one that died. Was he somewhere that you would have been?" He asked. "Would you have been in that building, Bones?"

"Booth." She whispered, hoping that he wouldn't insist on an answer. "I don't know." She said, swallowing her answer, she closed her eyes. "How could I possibly know where I would have been when the earthquake struck?" She asked, the forced aloofness nearly unbearable to Booth. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping he'd drop it. "I'm here, Booth. I'm alive, and I am here. Where is the sense in considering the danger I would have been in? I wasn't there when the earthquake occurred."

"And what if you go back, and there's another earthquake?" He asked. "What if it's worse than this earthquake? There could be a tsunami, or flooding. You may not be able to get off the island, Bones." He said.

"I cannot control nor predict the movement of the earth's crust or the response by the ocean." She whispered. She could feel his arms pulling gently from around her. She wanted to grasp his hands to keep them from moving, but stopped herself. "I also cannot control whether or not you come home from Afghanistan uninjured." She said quickly, noting that his retreat was instantly halted. She rolled in his arms, coming face to face with him, she could see the hardness of his expression, even in the darkness of the room. "I don't want to sit around here in Washington D.C. wondering whether or not you are coming home." She whispered.

"I am coming home, Bones." He said, his tone resolute and strong.

"I want to believe that." She said, sincerely. "But we both know that the work that you've been doing there has not been purely administrative, no matter what you tell me." She said. "We both know that you are in a warzone. You are handling very heavy artillery in an area of the world that is more unstable than the volcanoes and tectonic plates in Indonesia." She said softly. "We haven't discussed your missions, or the danger, but I am not a fool, Booth. I know what your training entails. I know the types of people that are working with and around, insurgents around every corner. It's not a guarantee that you will come home. It isn't."

"Just because I am going to be in a dangerous place, doesn't mean that you need to be in a dangerous place too, Bones." He said, feeling that this was a losing argument. "If I'm going back to Afghanistan, I need to know that you're safe. If I don't know where you are, or what condition that you're in, that breaks my focus and puts me in more danger." He said, touching her cheek gently with his fingertips, he followed his hand with his eyes, then focused on her gaze. "I need to know you're safe, Bones."

"I lost a colleague, Booth. I am not discounting your concern, and I can assure you that I will not take any unnecessary risks. I just need to conclude the work that I had started in as much of a complete fashion as possible." She sighed. "I… need to talk to Dr. Lawrence's family. I need to make sure that everyone else that is on the site is safe. I don't want them to feel that I abandoned the team. You understand, don't you?" She asked, slowly breathing through her nose, she waited on his response. "You understand the importance of the team, don't you?"

"I understand." He replied.

"I will not put myself in any harmful situations, and I will be returning here as soon as everything is situated. I can assure you of that." She said, leaning toward him, she rested her forehead against his. "One week, maybe two." She replied.

"When will you leave?" He asked.

"That hasn't been decided. I need to get more information. It doesn't have to be decided right now, but it won't be tomorrow." She said, dropping a kiss on his lips, she looked into his eyes again. She could tell that much of the tension in his body had relaxed at her words, though some still remained. "And it won't be the next day." She said, feeling him relax a bit more. "When I have more information, I will let you know." She said, kissing him again. She felt his arms wrap securely around her, deepening the kiss. She groaned at his gentle touch, the way he moved with her. She trembled at his tender warmth that spread through her body.

"I just don't ever want to lose you." He said, whispering into her mouth. "I need you."

"I need you." She replied, pushing him to his back gently, continuing the kiss. After several moments of the breathless kiss, she broke from it, looking into his eyes. "I also need you to get some sleep, you have to get up early." She said, a smile sliding onto her lips that made his eyes narrow, and his eyebrow lift in confusion.

"What?" He asked, "I thought…Bones." He whined into her, and she let out a light laugh before pushing him away with a giggle.

"Booth! You need to be up early." She said, her tone still holding a bit of breathiness that he was sure would kill him.

"Why?" He asked.

"You have to pick up Hank in the morning." She replied, watching his eyebrows raise, and a smile lit up his face.

"You invited Pops?" He asked, letting out a laugh.

"I certainly did. He's family, isn't he?" She asked.

"Bones." He said, pulling her close to him tightly, he heard her let out a grunt because of the tightness of the hug, and then a slight laugh.

"Is that okay?" She asked, feeling his arms release her gently, his head once again on her forehead. "It's okay that I invited him, right?"

"It's more than okay, Bones." He said. "I love you."

"I love you." She said, kissing him once more. He wasn't willing to give up so easily. "Booth!" She laughed as he rolled her around, pinning her to the mattress. "Booth! We need to sleep!" She said, silenced by his kiss for a moment.

He pulled from the kiss and looked hungrily into her eyes. "Hush, and let me thank you properly." He said, watching the happy smile appear on her lips, as he lowered his lips to hers, and thanked her until they were both completely exhausted.


	26. Secret Santa

**December 25th – 6:00am**

Christmas morning rushed in quickly, and when Booth's eyes opened to the calling of the alarm, his bed companion was no longer wrapped in his arms. From the coolness of the sheets, it appeared that she hadn't been there for quite a while, and he smiled slightly as he thought of their anticipated day.

He rolled to his side and listened closely to the muted sounds of the kitchen, and smiled slightly at his good fortune. He felt a warmth in his heart, knowing that the Christmas dinner that Temperance was preparing for was just as much for him as it was for her. He pulled himself from the bed and quickly slipped on a pair of sweatpants, and made his way out of the bedroom without a sound.

He swung around the doorway of the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Brennan chopping and seasoning, and preparing. All the while, she consulted her cookbook thoroughly, as if it were in the lab, and she were performing some sort of experiment. He could tell by the way that she slowed her movements that she was aware of his presence, and smiled as he leaned in the doorway.

"Are you just going to stand there with your bare chest, and charm smile and try to entice me, or are you going to pour us each a cup of coffee?" She asked, sending her blue eyes in his direction with a coy smile.

"I can continue to entice you and pour coffee at the same time, which actually may be more sexy." He said, taking a step toward the coffee maker, his dark eyes remaining on her smiling face, even as he pulled mugs from the cupboard and started to pour the coffee.

"You're going to spill." She said, laughing when he looked sharply toward the cup, he turned to face her and laughed. He replaced the carafe and picked up the two cups from the counter. Temperance then stepped toward him, leaning forward for a gentle kiss as she tugged the cup from his grasp. "Merry Christmas, sexy." She said.

"Merry Christmas to you." He replied sincerely, allowing a smile to blossom on his lips. "What time did you tell Pops I'd be by to pick him up?" He asked, taking a sip from his own coffee.

"I told him that I would be there at ten this morning." She said, a twinkle in her eye as she lifted her eyebrow at him from over her coffee mug, sipping at the hot beverage.

"You didn't tell him that I was home?" He asked, surprise lighting his features. "Bones." He said her name with a laugh.

"I didn't want to give away the surprise." She said, shrugging. "He expressed concern for you, and when I called him, was very excited about seeing me, about Parker coming to dinner. I expect him to be every bit as happy to see you as Parker was."

"There aren't any more surprises in store, are there?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "You don't have Jared jumping out of a cake or something, do you?"

"No!" She laughed joyfully. "I did call Jared, but he's out of the country with Padme and her family." She said quickly, turning toward the counter. She heard his coffee mug set on the counter, and quickly set hers down as well, for she knew him well enough to know that it would only be a second before his arms were around her. As she expected, his arms snaked around her waist and he lifted her from the ground slowly. "Booth!" She squeaked, letting out a laugh as he put her down and spun her to face him, a grin on his face that was so childlike, she would swear he looked ten years younger. "No more surprises." She giggled.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

"There are no more surprises that I can think of." She shrugged, smiling at him, her hands moving to his cheeks, her thumb slowly sliding over his skin. Suddenly, her face became serious, and his smile faded slightly, but the sparkle was still in his eyes. "I love you." She said softly. She placed her finger to his lips as he started to respond. "I don't want your response to be reflexive. I don't want to become lazy and complacent. I just feel my love for you today more than yesterday. I feel it more than the day before. It's almost overwhelming." She admitted in a near whisper.

"I understand." He replied, his tone matching hers. "And I do love you too. It's never going to be simply reflexive, Bones. Never." He whispered, as he leaned down to gently kiss her. "We won't get lazy, we won't get complacent. This is real, Bones." He growled tenderly. She gripped him tightly and deepened the kiss, pushing herself into him until he released a guttural groan. "I have to go get ready." He whispered, his tone in a near whine. "Bones." He growled.

"I can help you shower." She said, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, lacing her fingers together. "You know, if you need help with that." She smiled wickedly. "I am very good at it." She rested her head against his chest, sliding her fingers down his arms, she could feel him shudder slightly.

"You know that's not going to work." He mumbled. And when she sighed against his chest, her warm breath skating across his skin, he sucked in a deep breath. "But I'm also not opposed to trying." He said, suddenly lifting her into his arms, he laughed when she let out a playful screech. "Practice makes perfect! You asked for it, don't fight it!" He exclaimed happily, as she giggled all the way to the bathroom with him.

* * *

**December 25th- 12:00pm-**

Temperance stood in her kitchen, continuing her holiday preparations. The apartment was quiet but for the gentle instrumental Christmas songs that were playing through the apartment. She carefully started to arrange a platter of appetizers, carefully spreading cheese and crackers over the platter in a decorative manner, trying her best to give it a nice presentation. She was just emptying the second package of crackers when she was interrupted by her phone ringing from across the kitchen. She stepped toward it and scooped it up, figuring that it was just Booth letting her know that he and Hank were almost there.

"Brennan." She said into the phone, focusing across the room on the platter, she frowned for a moment, stepping toward it.

"Merry Christmas!" The joyous sound of her friend and her husband came over the line crystal clear, and she couldn't help but smile automatically.

"Merry Christmas!" She said happily. "Though your Christmas is nearly over." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, we figured noon would be a good time as any to give you a call." Angela laughed.

"I bet Paris is beautiful right now." Temperance sighed.

"It is gorgeous." Angela replied. The call suddenly became a bit more quiet, and it was clear that Angela had taken her off speaker phone. "Hodgins and I heard about the earthquake in Indonesia. We're happy that you're safe." She said.

"Yes." Temperance said, feeling the solemn mood start to sweep in, but she brushed it aside. "I was safe, but unfortunately it was not without casualties." She sighed. "They ceased the dig for the foreseeable future."

"That's too bad." Angela said with a sigh. "I'm sorry about the loss."

"It's alright. The dig will resume at some point, I'm sure. To this point it hadn't been very fruitful anyway. It was quite disappointing." She said, clearing her throat. "I wish you and Hodgins were here. I had a wonderful time last year when everyone was over for dinner. I miss you both."

"Aw, Sweetie. We miss you too! We did have a great time last year." Angela smiled. "Even if it took Hodgins and I a while to get everything straightened out." She said with an eyeroll. "We should have a special dinner when everyone is back, celebrate and reconnect. How does that sound?" Angela said.

"That sounds wonderful." Temperance replied, a happy sigh on her lips.

"You sound happy, Bren." Angela said, sensing the joy in her friend's tone.

"I am." She said sincerely. "I am very happy." She said, unable to hide the smile from her voice.

"That's great." Angela said sincerely. "So did you call your dad? Did you end up getting a tree? Please say you got a tree. I want to know my best friend isn't spending Christmas in a treeless apartment all alone on Christmas day."

"I did get a tree." Temperance said.

"Great!" Angela said, sighing.

"And I did call my dad, he's coming for dinner." Temperance said. "As well as Russ, Amy and the girls."

"Oh! A family dinner." Angela said happily. "That sounds so wonderful, Bren." She said, and wondered at her friend's pause. "Hey, you still there?"

"I'm still here." She said, smiling as she spied the two coffee mugs that were still on the counter where they had left them that morning. "I also invited Parker and Rebecca." She said, noting that Angela was quiet for a moment. "They were in town for Christmas, and there was no reason for the two of them to spend it alone.

"Mm..." Angela said softly.

"Oh, I got Christmas gifts for you and Hodgins." She said excitedly. "I am quite excited about them." She smiled, sighing happily. She was about to say something more, when she heard the lock on the door disengage, announcing Booth's arrival. "Ange, I should go. Booth is here with Hank, and I need to get the door." She said, the smile on her face was full of mischief.

"Wait, what?" Angela said quickly.

"We miss you, and we'll call you in the morning. I don't want you to use all of your international minutes on me. I'm sure you have to call your Dad. Have a wonderful Christmas!" She said happily, unable to stop the giggle from bubbling up. "Tell your Dad I said Merry Christmas too!" She said, and promptly hung up on her friend, despite Angela's attempts to interrupt.

She let out a laugh as she set her phone down and moved toward the door of the kitchen, a light smile rose onto her lips. Her smile brightened even further when she thought of the phone call she had received nearly two hours earlier from Hank to see where she was. She had assured him that his ride was on its way. Booth had left a little late to pick him up, but wanted to make sure that it was still a surprise. While she talked with him for a moment, there was a knock at his door, and the joy in his voice when he saw his grandson standing at his door was enough to make her laugh out loud. He had picked up the phone and called her a 'little sneak', before telling her that he'd see her soon.

"Bones?" Booth called through the apartment, "Bones, we're here!" He said.

Temperance stepped into the living room where Booth was standing beside Hank as the two of them admired the Christmas tree.

"Hank." Temperance said, smiling when the older man turned, a bright smile on his face as soon as he saw her.

"Temperance, you little sneak!" He exclaimed, though his smile was firmly in place. "You're lookin' as beautiful as ever, sweetheart." He said, accepting her hug. "Isn't she lookin' beautiful, shrimp?"

"Yeah, Pops. I tell her that every day." Booth said, pushing at a dangling ornament on the tree, he grinned and turned, watching Temperance pull from his grandfather's hug.

"Seeley told me that you two finally got your heads out of the sand." Pops said jokingly, watching Temperance's confusion. "I mean come on, boy. She's got brains, beauty, and boldness." Hank said proudly. "I mean, look at her, Seeley. You'd have to be blind, deaf, and stupid to let her get away." He said seriously.

"Well, thank you, Hank." Temperance said with a smile, she took his arm.

"That's not to say you're not a catch, Seeley. You're a good looking young man, but you had better make sure you treat her right, you got that?" Pops continued.

"That's not a problem, Pops. If I don't, she'd definitely kick my ass." Booth said with a laugh.

"You've got that right." Pops said with a nod. "Right after I kick your ass." He joked as both Booth and Temperance laughed.

"Why don't you join us in the kitchen, Hank. I was just getting the appetizers ready." Temperance said, glancing back to Booth as he smiled.

"That sounds great, Temperance." Hank said with a nod. "I'm famished." He said, and the three of them headed back toward the kitchen to visit and continue the preparations for the rest of their guests.


	27. Holly Jolly Christmas

**December 25th- 2:55pm-**

Sitting with Hank in the living room, Booth looked up when the doorbell sounded, and quickly excused himself. He called to Temperance that he was answering the door, and she replied that it was fine. He stepped toward the door and opened it, looking directly into the eyes of Russ Brennan. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the surprised look on the other man's face.

Russ seemed to straighten immediately, his mouth hanging open just slightly. "You okay there, Russ?" Booth asked with a laugh.

"Booth." He said, his arm a little tighter around Amy as his eyes widened.

"Yep." Booth laughed. "Come on in." He said, glancing behind them to see Hayley and Emma trailing behind. "Merry Christmas, ladies." He said, moving out of the way as Russ, Amy and the girls walked in. "Bones is in the kitchen, my grandfather is hanging out over there. We have cheese and crackers so you don't starve before dinner. Max is on his way, I assume." He smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Afghanistan." Russ asked, ushering Amy and the girls to the side and taking their coats while they removed their boots, the door closed behind them, and he hung their coats carefully, turning to watch the FBI agent. He seemed extremely comfortable in his sister's apartment.

"I'm on holiday leave." He said as the doorbell rang again. "Kitchen is right around there." He directed, reaching for the door as Russ gave him an odd look and they headed toward the kitchen.

Booth watched Russ disappear around the corner and let out a light laugh. He then swung open the door and smiled when he was suddenly tackled by a mop of curly hair. "Dad!" Parker exclaimed, squeezing his father's middle tightly, looking up at him with a laugh.

"Woah there, kid." Booth laughed, stepping back a bit, smiling happily as he let Rebecca inside. "Did you grow since yesterday?" He asked, watching Parker grin up at him. "I swear you're taller than you were yesterday."

"I don't know!" He laughed.

"I'll have to ask Bones. She could tell me." He said, listening to his son's giggle. "Here, let me take your coat." He said to Rebecca, smiling as he draped it over his arm. "Bones is in the kitchen, Pops is in the living room."

"Pops is here?" Parker asked excitedly, he turned and took off through the apartment like a shot.

"Wow… guess he missed Pops." Booth laughed, looking toward Rebecca. She had a bit of a skeptical look on her face. "What? Are you okay?"

"Seeley." She sighed. "Your grandfather hates me." She whispered with a sigh.

"No, no." Booth shook his head, putting his arm around her shoulder as he ushered her toward the living room. "He just didn't like you and me together. He likes you just fine. I swear." He said, watching her eyes narrow. "I'm serious, Becks. He's just knew that you and I weren't good for one another. He loves Parker, and he's even said you're doing a great job raising him." He reassured. They stepped toward the living room where Hank was sitting, listening to Parker tell a long-winded story that only a child could tell, and the older man looked toward them. "Parker, take a breath." Booth laughed, watching the boy look toward his father, positively beaming.

"Where's Bones?" Parker asked.

"Kitchen." He nodded toward the next room.

"Go on kiddo, go see Temperance." Pops nodded. "She loves a good old fashioned Booth hug." Pops said with a smile, glancing over toward his grandson and Rebecca. Parker gave his great-grandfather another hug and then ran off to the kitchen. "Rebecca, it's nice to see you." He said, his tone sincere.

"Hank." She said with a smile. "How have you been?" She asked, moving toward the older man to sit beside him to talk to him. Hank smiled and replied, accepting a hug from Rebecca as they began to talk as if no time had passed.

"I'm going to check on Bones." Booth said, watching as Hank looked up toward him and waved him off.

* * *

Temperance was standing in the kitchen by the island, setting plates on the counter to be placed around the table when the kitchen door opened, and Russ peeked inside. "Marco." He said, garnering a smile from his sister as she left the plates and walked around the island toward her brother. She saw Amy, Emma, and Hayley come in too, but grabbed her brother quickly in a hug.

"Russ." She said, squeezing him tightly. "You look good." She said, smiling at him.

"What's Booth doing here?" He asked, watching his sister greet Amy and the girls, she smiled at Emma and Hayley and remarked on how much older they looked from the last time she had seen them, and they remarked about how delicious everything smelled. Temperance then glanced to her brother and with a humored smirk she tilted her head.

"What?" She asked, looking up at her brother.

"Booth." Russ asked. "What's he doing here?" He asked.

Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open and Parker Booth appeared with a big grin. "Bones!" He exclaimed, running toward her. He nearly tackled her with a hug, not for a moment noticing everyone else in the room. He had one person in mind that he was looking for, and he had found her. "Booth is part of my family, Russ." Temperance said, running her fingers though Parker's hair. "This is Parker, Booth's son." She said, noting the confused look on Russ and Amy's face at the young boy.

Parker turned in her arms, and Temperance placed her hands on his shoulders as he looked up at the strangers. "Parker, this is my brother Russ, his wife Amy, and that's Emma, and that's Hayley. Who I am pretty sure is just about your age." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Parker said, feeling a bit put on the spot, but taking it in stride. "Nice to meet you." He smiled. He then looked up at Temperance and smiled. "Bones, do you need help with anything?" He asked politely, feeling his cheeks warm a bit.

"Would you mind setting the table for dinner?" She asked, watching him nod. "The plates are right here, and you know where the silverware and napkins are, right?" She smiled at the little boy who had been to her home many times for dinner on the occasions that he and Booth had used the swimming pool.

He immediately turned to Emma and Hayley and smiled. "Do you guys want to help?" He asked.

The girls nodded and giggled, and with that, the three children were off to complete their tasks.

"So, wait. You and Booth are…?" Russ started with an aggravated tone, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to read his sister's expression. She had a sparkle in her eye that he was trying to decipher, and he wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Russ." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

The door opened once again, and Booth strode through, pausing when he noticed the slight stand off between Temperance and Russ. "Everything smells great, Bones." Booth smiled, watching her blue eyes flick to his, the joy in them returning immediately. He was just about to say something else, when the doorbell rang again.

"That has to be Dad." Temperance said, stepping past her brother, she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Be nice." She said, smiling slightly as she walked toward Booth. She leaned up and dropped a kiss on his lips, smiling when his hand gently brushed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

He watched her walk away, appreciating every inch of her silently, when he turned to see Russ' brotherly glare. "Come on, Russ. Don't tell me you didn't see that coming." He laughed, listening to Amy laugh slightly as Booth turned toward the table where the kids were chattering away as they set the table.


	28. Deck The Halls

**December 25th- 3:45pm-**

Everyone had arrived, and the festivities had begun. Laughter and happiness filled the apartment, and for Temperance, that was all she wanted for Christmas. She thought of her initial plan, of just herself and her father, possibly Russ and his family, but with the addition of Pops and Rebecca, Parker, and of course Booth, it was now perfect.

She stood in the kitchen putting the final touches on some of the dinner items, the sound of laughter and conversation sprinkled in from the next room. She felt a bit envious of it for the moment, but reminded herself once again that she was the hostess. It would all be worthwhile once the food was on the table. She stirred the sauce on the stove, gently moving the spoon back and forth, when she felt his arms on her shoulders. His body pushed forward against her, and she couldn't help but lean back into him.

"Everything smells so delicious." He said softly, his breath gently tickling her ear. His arms wrapped around her, and her head tipped back onto his shoulder.

"It's almost done." She said, reveling in his arms.

"Oh, you thought I meant dinner." He whispered seductively, listening to a little squeak of a giggle slip past her lips. He laughed himself and kissed her neck. "What do you say we kick all of these people out and enjoy Christmas dinner alone."

"No." She said simply, a shiver climbing up her body, she fought the urge to push herself further into him. "But if you don't stop holding me, someone may walk into an extremely inappropriate display."

"Mm, C'mon Bones." He whispered before reluctantly releasing her from his hold, sending her a wicked smile. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened, and Parker popped in quickly. Booth turned to see her knowing smirk and shook his head with a grin. "What's up, Bub?"

"Dinner smells so good, Bones!" Parker said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you think so." She said, smiling at the excitement in the little boy's eyes.

"Dad, Mom was wondering when dinner is gonna be ready." He said, focusing his eyes on Booth. His mother had said no such thing, but he didn't want to seem like he was nagging.

"You can tell your mom that she can just hold her horses." Booth said teasingly, he stuck his tongue out at the little boy playfully.

"Okay! I'll go tell her!" Parker said, simply teasing his father, he turned and ran out the door, with no intention of telling his mother such a silly thing.

"Wait!" Booth said, knowing the scolding he'd probably get if Parker told Rebecca that, he took off for the door. "Parker! Wait!" He exclaimed, listening to the melodious sound of Temperance's laughter behind him.

* * *

It wasn't long before Temperance had Booth announce that dinner was ready, and everyone started their slow move from the living area to the dining room. The lively chatter was friendly and happy, and Temperance couldn't help but stand back and watch as Russ and Max bickered, and Hank pulled the chair out for Rebecca while Parker and Booth moved toward the kitchen to bring the food to the table. She turned her head to see the lasagna being brought out and gently placed on the table.

"There is vegetarian lasagna, and regular lasagna." She said, pointing to the two different kinds. The sauce is meatless, but there are also meatballs if anyone would like them. There's also salad, and..."

"They can see everything, Bones." Booth whispered directly into her ear, watching her jump with a bit of a smile. "It's okay... Sit down, relax." He kissed her cheek. "I'll get the wine." He winked at her, sensing the nervousness in her voice.

She eyed him for a moment and nodded, narrowing her eyes slightly before she sat down, never one for taking orders, even if it was a sweet tease from Booth.

He turned and headed for the kitchen, grabbing hold of the wine bottles on the counter, he brought them into the room and the adults each filled their glasses while Booth joked with Emma, Hayley, and Parker, who were seated directly across the table from him. "Alright." Booth said, looking up as the noise level dropped off slightly. He lightly tapped his glass with a spoon, as everyone hushed and looked toward Booth. His eyes flashed to Temperance, noting the pink in her cheeks, and the radiant smile on her face. "I just wanted to propose a toast." He said to everyone around the table.

The room hushed and watched Booth lift his glass, the kids holding up glasses of juice, giggling at the tradition. "First of all..." He paused for a moment, looking at everyone around the table. It was odd, but for some reason he felt a bit self conscious all of a sudden, almost nervous. He shook it off and took a deep breath. "Okay... Well, first of all, Temperance and I wanted to thank everyone for spending your Christmas day with us." He said, glancing to Temperance, he could see the surprise in her eyes that he had chosen to use her name and not his nickname for her. She looked around at the faces that surrounded her, and knew that he was showing to them the strength of their family and his respect for her on all levels. "It means a lot to both of us that you are all here. It has been difficult for both of us being away from our homes and loved ones the last few months, and we just wanted you all to know that we feel fortunate to have you all in our lives." He smiled. "It means a lot to us that you could celebrate with us... so um, well, before you all get too hungry and stage a coup. Here's to family, friendship, food, and togetherness." He said, raising his glass. Everyone raised their glass and expressed their agreement with a bit of a laugh, as dinner was officially served.

* * *

Both lasagnas were a big hit, and before everyone realized it, bellies were full and the gentle groaning of each person could be heard as they complimented the hostess on a delicious meal. "We have gifts for everyone as well." Temperance said, catching Booth's eye, he lifted an eyebrow and she smiled conspiratorially at him. "Once we open gifts, we can think about dessert, if you are interested." She smiled at the whispering coming from the children, and the grin on Max's face as he watched his daughter proudly. "Booth, you can go with everyone into the living room, and I can start cleaning up, okay?" She asked, watching his eyes narrow.

"No, no." He said, smiling toward her. "It's your turn to visit with everyone. I'll clean up."

"Booth is right, honey." Max said when he watched her open her mouth to protest. "Come into the other room with everyone, relax." He smiled.

"You've been hiding in the kitchen all evening. It's time for you to take a break." Rebecca said, watching the nods from everyone else.

"I'm not hiding!" Temperance said with a laugh as she watched Russ stand up and move toward her playfully. "Alright... alright..." She said as she felt his hand gently take hers.

"Alright kids, help me get Auntie Temperance into the living room!" Russ teased.

"Let's go, Bones!" Parker said happily as Emma and Hayley playfully cajoled her into standing. She relented and stood, swatting at her brother playfully, as everyone but Booth retired to the living area.

* * *

She sat among her guests, and took a moment to look around at the happiness that was surrounding her. She sat on the couch, with Parker on one side of her, and Rebecca on the other, as Hank started to tell a story about Booth from when he was a young man, a story that Temperance was quite sure would have embarrassed him if he had been in the room. Parker looked across toward the tree and grinned happily.

"You put my ornament up, Bones!" He said with a laugh, he jumped from the couch and moved toward the tree, glancing back to Temperance as he smiled.

"Of course I put it on my tree, Parker. That was why you sent it to me, wasn't it?" Temperance teased.

"Yeah, I guess." He giggled. "I'm glad you liked it." He said, walking toward her, he moved to hug her tightly.

"I love it, Parker." She said, kissing his head as she gave him a squeeze. Suddenly, she felt a little self conscious sitting beside his mother, giving the boy a hug. She glanced in Rebecca's direction and saw the other woman smiling, sending a shot of relief to her heart. Parker stood up and smiled at Temperance, then skipped over toward where Emma and Hayley were playing and joined them.

Booth stepped into the room and looked around, catching Temperance's eyes. "I thought there were gifts!" Booth exclaimed playfully. "Where are the gifts? I want some gifts!" He said when Temperance glowered at him, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Shrimp, you had better behave yourself!" Hank tossed toward his grandson, giving Temperance a wink. "You better keep an eye on that one, Temperance." He said with a faux huff, that made everyone laugh.

"I know exactly what you mean. He's a troublemaker." Temperance laughed, watching Booth's jaw drop. When she knew she had his attention, she smiled. "Booth, in the bedroom closet there are several bags, would you mind getting them?" She asked.

"I'll help!" Parker said suddenly, as he hopped up, and the two Booth boys headed toward the bedroom. She smiled when she noticed Booth stop Parker just outside her bedroom, and disappear inside to grab the bags. It didn't take long before Parker was running down the hallway holding two large shopping bags of gifts, and Booth had disappeared into the guest room for a moment.

Temperance happily took the bags from Parker, thanking him for his help, and he sat beside her as she gave him gifts to hand around to each person. She handed a gift to everyone in the room, each surprised and delighted by the surprise from their hostess.

Parker sat beside her as everyone opened their gifts, and she watched Booth step from the guest room. She gave him a curious glance and he shook his head, shrugging with a smile. She narrowed her eyes and his grin only became wider. "Bones." Parker whispered, hoping that he was quiet enough that nobody would hear. "Bones, you already got me a bunch of gifts. I can't take another one." He said, trying to hand back the gift.

"This is a special gift." She said, nodding toward it. "It's a Christmas Day gift." She winked, trying to appeal to his logical side.

He glanced to his father, who nodded, and then carefully unwrapped the paper. Under the paper he found a stationary kit, complete with pens and pencils, envelopes and paper. "Wow, Bones." He smiled. "Thank you!"

"Now you can write me even more letters." She winked at him and he laughed, looking at the paper. "Though, you... may have to use my home address." She said, sighing slightly. "I have some news." She said, looking around as everyone looked up from their gifts. "I don't know if you all heard about the earthquake in Indonesia." She said, noting that everyone seemed curious about what she was going to say, and other than Booth, it appeared that the news had been missed. She glanced to Booth and then around to her family. "Apparently two days ago there was a fairly massive earthquake on the Maluku Islands." She said, clearing her throat. "My dig has been cancelled." She said, still seeing blank looks. She smiled. "It means that I won't be leaving for the additional months as I had expected." She laughed, her tone turning solemn for a moment. "I mean... there were some casualties, so it's not an ideal situation, but I will be happy to um... to come home." She said. "For good."

"You're coming home for good?" Parker asked, the smile on his face bright and happy.

"I am." She nodded.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Temperance happily, as everyone started talking at the same time. Max tried to put a silver lining on it, and Russ was simply happy that he wouldn't have to worry about her. Hank said he was happy that he would be able to see her more. Her eyes traveled back to Booth as she watched him holding a paper in his hands, nodding toward the kitchen. She tipped her head curiously, and Parker disengaged himself from her, as she carefully stood up.

Conversation switched to other subjects for everyone else, but her focus was on Booth. "What is it?" She whispered, watching him take a step back, she was a bit humored by his behavior, though it was moderately suspicious. "What is that?" She asked.

"It's... something I want to give you. Something I need to show you." He whispered, taking a step back toward the door of the kitchen, though he didn't walk through. He was just finding a quiet place for them to converse. "Here." He said, handing over the papers in his hand, he watched her look through them. He knew that she could read quickly, and he knew that as soon as she started reading, she'd have questions.

"This is a contract." She said, reading through it at an alarming speed. "Booth?" She said, looking up at him.

"It is a contract." He said, nodding his head.

"It's your contract with the army." She said.

"Yes." He nodded. "I'd like to direct you to um... this paragraph right here." He said, watching her eyes dart over the document.

"This says..." She mumbled, looking up at him. "Booth?"

"It says I was only obligated to serve for six months." Booth replied. "I was only required to report until the 20th of November. I have an option to discharge with honors." He said softly, still noting the look of shock on her face.

"You... but... but you said..." She stammered.

"I know what I said, Bones. I was going to try to stay there the whole year, since I feel a sense of obligation to my..."

"No." She said, shaking her head. "No, you... you shouldn't stay the whole year. It's dangerous. Come home." She said, her tone of voice was near begging. "You have an obligation to your son, to our jobs. You have an obligation to me." She said, swallowing hard. "I love you." She whispered. "I need you." She was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her emotions in check. "Come home." She whispered.

"I don't have a place to live, Bones." He whispered. "I don't actually... well, have a home at this point." He let out a chuckle.

"Yes you do." She said, her eyes flicking toward the decorated Christmas tree and back to him. "You have a place to live, Booth. Don't go back. Please? Please don't go back."

"Bones, you're going back to Maluku." He whispered.

"For a week, maybe two. I'm not staying there." She said, her tone holding a bit of panic. "You can come too. You can go with me. That way you'll know I'm being safe." She said, her tone a bit desperate. "I can't... I can't believe you didn't tell me." She said, her tone lost somewhere between elation and confusion.

"We'll talk when everyone leaves." He said, dropping a kiss on her. "Merry Christmas, Bones." He said, watching the light in her eyes glitter happily.

"Merry Christmas, Booth." She said softly, and her arms wrapped around him tightly, as she tried desperately to tamp down the bubble of excitement and happiness that was threatening to explode.

"Alright, lovebirds!" Max exclaimed, wearing the pink knit hat that Emma had placed on his head, he caught Temperance's attention and she let out a laugh. "Where's that dessert we were promised?" He said, sending everyone into fits of giggles, as the festivities continued.

* * *

**So... Um, I'm not sure how much longer this story should go... *narrows eyes* Comments and reviews appreciated. **


	29. Silent Night

**December 25th- 7:00pm-**

The festivities wore down, and one by one guests bid their hosts goodbye. A hug from Russ and Amy as the two girls were tiredly tugged along, Parker was dragging as he gave his father and Temperance each a long, tight hug with promises of the next afternoon together. Rebecca gave both a hug, thanking them profusely for the dinner, and their hospitality, not to mention making their son's Christmas one that he would never forget. Max offered to bring Hank back to his place, promising as the two men stood at the door that they wouldn't cause any trouble.

"I'm glad you're coming home, Shrimp." Hank said, his tone serious and firm. "We need you here over in the states more than they need you over there."

"Thanks, Pops." Booth said, giving his grandfather a hug.

"And you, young lady." Hank said, turning toward Temperance. "You be careful over there in 'Mele kalikimaka'." He said purposefully, watching amusement flicker over her features. "You need to visit me as soon as you come back. No more of this leaving the country stuff." He said, watching her hug.

"You got it, Hank." Temperance said, embracing him securely. She felt him kiss her cheek, and she smiled as she pulled from the hug. She noticed that Max was shaking Booth's hand, and she sighed happily as he approached her. "Dad." She sighed. "Thank you for coming to dinner." She said, feeling his arms wrap around her tightly.

"Of course, sweetheart." He said, kissing her temple as he held her close. "Maybe we have ourselves a tradition here." He said, chuckling a bit as he pulled from the hug. He could see that Temperance's eyes had misted up slightly and he gently swiped the tear from her cheek. "I love you, Tempe."

"I love you, Dad." She said with a smile. She felt a hand at the small of her back, and could feel Booth's chest push against her lightly. She found herself leaning back into him. "I'll call before I leave for Maluku again."

"Good." Max said. "And be safe." He said, glancing to Booth. "You'll keep her safe." He said, smiling slightly. Both men knew that his words were a statement and not a question. He then turned to Hank with a smile. "Alright, Hank. We should probably let these two have some privacy." He said, chuckling at Booth's playful eyeroll.

"That's right." Hank said, sending his grandson a wink. "You kids behave yourselves...but not too much." He chuckled, as Booth and Temperance laughed as they walked them to the door.

With one more quick hug and a goodbye, the two older men stepped out into the hallway and waved, before Booth and Temperance stepped back inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Booth stood with his back to the door, watching Temperance's eyes focus on the tree. He watched her for a number of moments, noticing immediately the exhaustion in her stance. "Hey." He said, her head turning in his direction, he gave her a gentle smile. "You want to go misbehave with me?"

She tipped her head, a conspiratorial smile on her lips. "What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged playfully, stepping toward her, he rested his forehead on hers. "We could start with a warm bath, loosen up some of those muscles." He whispered gently, running his hands down her arms. She pulled her arms around him and they stood for a moment, face to face.

"Mmm..." She groaned into him, running her fingers over his back, she couldn't help herself, and gave him a gentle squeeze. "And then what will you do, once you have gotten me all loosened up?" She asked.

"Then I'll take advantage of you." He said, tipping his head, he buried his lips into her neck, he smiled at the gentle coo she let out.

"We have a long day tomorrow." She whispered into his chest, listening to his hum of a response. She tipped her head back and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked, his eyebrows lifting in curiosity. "You did all of the work." He teased. "Everything was perfect, by the way." He said, smiling.

"Yes, but... it wouldn't have been complete without you here. Thank you." She said. She could feel him gently swaying them as they stood together, he brought his lips down to meet hers.

"I'm happy that I'm here too." he said softly. "I'm happy you're here. I'm happy that we're figuring this out together, in our own time, and at our own pace." He said gently. "Why don't we get things cleaned up a bit, and we'll get to bed, what do you say?" He asked, watching her eyes lighten a bit. "You've got to be exhausted."

"I thought we were going to talk." She said softly, a hopeful smile, and sparkle in her eye.

"Then let's talk." He said. "Get that warm bath ready, and I'll clean up out here, and we'll talk." He said, dropping a kiss on her nose.

"Okay." She said, still not moving an inch, but for the gentle swaying of their bodies. "But what if I don't want to talk right now?" She asked. "What if I just want to skip the bath, skip the cleaning, and just curl up with my favorite Christmas gift?" She asked, smiling wickedly.

"I can't argue with that." He said, and with a quick movement and not a second thought, he lifted her into his arms. She let out a surprised exclamation, laughing as he carried her toward the bedroom.

* * *

She was sleeping, but was roused by the sound of a whimper coming from her sleeping companion. He didn't appear to be as tense as the first nightmare she had experienced, but the sadness in his whispering voice was enough to break her heart. She heard him whisper his son's name, a gasp on his lips as he let out a broken sob.

"Booth." She whispered, pressing her thumb into his shoulder with a little bit of pressure. "Booth?" She said again, as the sound of his sadness seemed to calm and his breath seemed to even out. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled her body closer to him.

"Mm..." He groaned contentedly into her, feeling the warmth of her body drop the tension in his, and the pictures in his mind turned to dust, floating away with her soft embrace. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You were dreaming of Parker." She said, lifting her head to look at him in the moonlight.

"The nightmares are pretty much the same. Sometimes Parker is in them, sometimes it's you." He whispered. "Thank you for waking me."

"I don't like when you are sad." She said, reaching up to gently run her finger across his cheek, just in case a tear had dropped.

"You saved me again." He said, his tone serious and without irony, his words tender and true. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine." She replied.

"They'll fade with time, they always do. I just have a lot on my mind." He whispered, lifting his hand to touch her cheek. "I worry about you, so they never really go away."

"You don't have to worry about me, Booth. I... I can handle myself." She whispered, knowing that she meant what she was saying, but also knowing that she wouldn't trade his protective streak for her, not for a second. "You can think of me, look out for me, but you don't have to worry. I promised you that I will be careful. I want to be with you for..."

"Forever?" He asked, a slight smile on his lips as she tipped her head and let out a light chuckle.

"For as long as it takes for you to get sick of me." She said, watching the way the dimness of the room played across his expression.

"Then forever." He whispered, burying his face in her neck, instead of pulling away, she wrapped herself around him completely, hugging him tightly to her. "I want to come with you." He said into her skin, listening to her gentle grunt for him to explain himself. He pulled from the hug and watched her for a moment. "I want to go back to Maluku with you."

"To protect me?" She asked.

"To be with you." He replied. "I'm going to put in my request in the morning for discharge. It'll take a few days to hear back, but I need this, Bones. I need to come home. I need you to be home with me. If you're going to Maluku to help, I want to help too. It's not just to watch your back. I can see the pain in your eyes when you talk about your colleague, about the dig. I know what it means to you. It's not an easy task. I want to be there for you."

"I will see what I can work out, but I would love for you to assist me." She said with a wicked grin, his jaw dropped slightly.

"Assist you?" He asked, a bit of feigned offense in his voice. "I'll give you assist you!" He exclaimed as he pushed toward her, rolling her onto her back, his body hovering above her playfully, she smiled even brighter.

"There are so, so many things you can assist me with." She said, letting out a slight giggle, as his lips came down upon hers, and he worshiped and devoured her.


	30. Joy to the World

**December 26th- 12:30pm-**

Temperance found that the peacefulness of the apartment was enough to allow her to focus on some packing and preparing for her return to Maluku. She glanced at the clock and smiled, thinking of Booth for a moment, and knowing that he'd be back soon from his errand with Parker. She had spent a majority of the morning cleaning up the apartment from the night before, and making phone calls about her impending trip, but as the morning disappeared into afternoon, she decided to focus on some organizing. She pulled a suitcase from her closet, and a second one as well, hauling them carefully into her bedroom. She unzipped one of the suitcases, gazing into its emptiness for a moment as she tried to visualize and calculate exactly what she'd need to pack and how exactly it would be arranged within her suitcase.

After a minute or two, her concentration was broken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked up to where it was setting on the bedside table, and launched herself onto the mattress playfully to grab at it. She smiled as Angela's name flashed across the screen and quickly answered the phone. "Brennan." She said, barely able to hold in the grin on her face as she rolled onto her back, prepared for her friend's questions.

"You never called me back." Angela's voice slid through the line clearly, and the bemusement within her tone immediately gave away her happy mood.

"We called you this morning and left you a message." Temperance said, grinning up at the ceiling as she listened to her friend's exaggerated sigh. "What?" She laughed.

"I know. I just thought it would be easier to blame you." Angela teased. "Booth is there?" She asked.

"Well, not at the moment. He stepped out for a few hours." Temperance teased, listening to the low growl over the line, she couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. "I can have him call you back if you're more interested in talking to him." She said with a laugh.

"Bren, you are not funny!" Angela said, a bit impatient, but still with a playful tone. "So he's in town? Tell me what happened. Is he okay? Was he injured?" She asked, her voice showing a serious edge.

"No." Temperance said resolutely. "No, he wasn't injured. He returned home to see his family for Christmas." She said, knowing full well that she was including herself in that equation. There was a slight pause. "He bought me a tree." She said, thinking of his joy at the Christmas tree lot.

"He bought you a tree?" Angela asked with a laugh.

"Yes. He went with me to the tree lot. He was quite helpful." Temperance replied.

"He got you a tree, so you invited him to your Christmas dinner?" Angela asked.

"I didn't really have to invite him." She said, letting a long pause hold for a moment. "He's staying with me." She said, listening to the silence on the other end of the line. "His apartment was sublet out, so I told him that he could use my spare bedroom." She said quickly before Angela made any unneeded assumptions, even if the assumptions were correct.

"So Booth is staying with you?" She asked.

"Yes." Temperance said, holding out for just a moment or two longer.

"In the spare bedroom." She stated, repeating what her friend had said.

"Not exactly." She said, feeling her cheeks blush, and a giggle bubbling from somewhere in her chest. She wondered for a split second when she had reverted back to a giggling teenager. She let out a happy sigh to her friend's silence. "We have been quite happy together." She sighed.

"But he has to go back." She replied, a bit of concern for her friend was recognizable in her tone. "Bren, he has to go back to Afghanistan."

"No." She said, feeling the warmth in her chest intensify as the butterflies in her stomach began to dance. "Booth is being discharged. His obligation is completed, and he can come home." She sighed. "Booth is home for good, Ange."

"And so are you." Angela said softly.

"And so am I." Temperance smiled.

"That's great!" Angela said, her tone happy and sincere, listening to the excitement in her friend's voice. "Sweetie. This is so... just... so..."

"Fast?"

"No." Angela said suddenly. "You and Booth together was definitely not fast." She laughed. "I mean that it was quick after your return.." She laughed. "And it's wonderful, and... I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you both." She said sincerely. "I'm glad that you're home though. I was panicked when I learned about the earthquake, even though I knew that you were safe."

"I have to go back to Maluku, Angela." Temperance said, clearing her throat.

"Bren." Angela said, the seriousness of her tone was clear.

"It will only be for a few days, possibly a week. I need to catalogue the dig site, and ensure that the people and equipment are taken care of properly."

"I need you be safe, Bren." Angela said, hoping that her friend understood her concern. "What does Booth think of you going back?"

"He will most likely come with me." She replied. "You know how he has an overwhelming need to protect me from anything." She said, and then paused. "I invited him."

"You invited him?" Angela asked, obviously amused by her friend's confession. "You actually invited someone to one of your dig sites?" Angela laughed.

"I did." She replied. "He seemed extremely concerned about my well being, and considering the destruction that occurred at the dig site, his physical strength would be quite beneficial to have." She said, trying her best to sound convincing.

"You don't want to let him out of your sight, do you?" Angela asked.

"Would you?" Temperance asked, laughing when Angela let out a joyful laugh.

"No way!" Angela agreed. "So he agreed to go with you?"

"He did. He just has to get the official discharge notice before we can leave, which will be as soon as I get a status report from the dig site that announces that they are accepting visitors again."

"Well, you be careful." Angela said. "And make sure you let me know when you return."

"I will." Temperance said, sighing happily into the phone.

"Sounds like your Christmas wish came true, Sweetie." Angela said softly. "I'm happy for you. I'm so happy for you guys."

"I miss you, Ange." Temperance said sincerely.

"I miss you too, sweetie. We'll be home soon."

"I should go. Booth will be back soon, and he'll probably want to go get lunch." Temperance said. "We'll talk soon. Tell Jack that I said hello."

"I will." Angela said. "Be safe." She said, and the call disconnected.

Temperance held her phone in her hand, setting it on her chest for a minute as she sighed happily, thinking for a moment about her good fortune. She sighed, closing her eyes, when she heard the door to the apartment close, and a deep, familiar voice call to her.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed from the next room.

Temperance rolled to the edge of the bed and stood, walking quickly toward the door. She opened the bedroom door and walked out, her smile bright and happy when she spotted him.

"Bones!" Parker exclaimed, running over to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Parker." She said, holding the boy to her, she leaned down and kissed his head. She looked up at Booth's happy and proud smile. "Did you finish your mission?" She looked down at Parker, and the boy grinned.

"Mission accomplished!" Parker exclaimed. "We dropped the toys off at the hospital." He giggled.

"They were surprised and very happy." Booth said, watching Parker smile up at Temperance.

"Are you ready for lunch, Bones?" Parker asked. "I'm starving."

"I'm ready. Are you paying?" She asked the boy, his grin happy.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, taking her hand, he excitedly pulled her toward the door. "Wait, what?" He asked, turning around with a surprise, he watched her smile, and they both let out a giggle.

"Let's go guys." Booth said, grabbing Temperance's coat, he helped her into it with a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Did you have a good morning?" He asked gently, catching her eyes.

"It was quite relaxing." She said, buttoning up her coat. "But I did miss you." She said, feeling his hand at the small of her back, she looked back at him as he ushered them out of the door.

"Well, no more missing. You've got me now." He said.

"And me!" Parker exclaimed happily, as Booth locked up the apartment.

"And him too." Booth winked with a laugh, as he walked his two favorite people toward the elevator.

* * *

**So Christmas is over... I'm working on trying to figure out what would be in a sequel. Let's mark this as complete, and I will let you know when the next one starts up... Folks be saying they want to have some Bones/Booth in Maluku time... I will have to do some research. Lol. (I also have to finish that other two or three open stories that are out there, though I am preferring some fluff for the time being as opposed to drama...) Comments and reviews are appreciated, and I will be sure to get the sequel out for this in short order... What else do I have to do while I'm working from home?**

Comments Comments Comments ...


End file.
